The Art of Persistence
by LadyExcalibur2010
Summary: They met during a difficult summer when she was sixteen. Somehow, they knew they were supposed to be together. But sometimes even true love isn't enough. Sequel to "The Bigger They Are" featuring Emmett and Rosalie.
1. Prologue

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

_**Author's Note: The posting on this story won't be as frequent as the story that came before this one, "The Bigger They Are." I'll probably update once a week. More often if I'm having an easier time in school, but I've got pathology **__**and**__** clinicals, along with three other classes, this term so...yeah. We'll see. While you don't have to have read that one to understand this one, here are some bare facts if you haven't read it. Emmett is the son of Bella James, whose soldier husband died in the war. Emmett has three younger brothers – Seth, Sam, and Jake. "The Bigger They Are" is the story of Edward and Bella; they meet when Emmett does some property damage and has to work off the debt with Edward Cullen, also a soldier. Of course, love follows. This is the story of Emmett and his Rose.**_

**The Art of Persistence**

_**The art of love... is largely the art of persistence. ~Albert Ellis**_

_**Prologue:**_

Rosalie met him just a few weeks after she turned sixteen, that boy who would change her life.

It was a bad summer for her; her mother was dying (though it took forever for someone to actually say the words to her) and she had been shipped off to stay with her Uncle Jasper and his wife, Alice. Temporarily, of course, as her mother had assured her. But she had seen the truth in her mother's eyes.

Apparently, Rosalie had met Jasper before – once, when she was less than a year old. She wasn't sure either of them remembered the meeting. It hardly seemed basis enough to ask the man and his wife to take care of a teenaged girl, but her mother did. Perhaps because she was desperate; maybe because she just didn't care how much of an imposition it might prove to be. Or maybe, as Rose sometimes liked to think, because her mother knew what kind of people they were. Maybe her mother had seen her as something more than a burden after all.

Even years later, Rosalie was surprised that her uncle told her mother that they would take her in. Who wanted an extra kid when they already had three of their own? Especially when that kid is a surly teenager? Though, in truth, Rose did try very hard_ not_ to be surly. She was aware that she was an unexpected obligation.

Her Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice took her in, though. They never seemed to be unhappy about it either. That had shocked her the most. Her mother put her on a plane, because Uncle Jasper had paid for the ticket, saying a girl on a bus was not safe. He had threatened to drive up and get her if her mother didn't buy the plane ticket. Her mother hadn't wanted them to see the conditions they were living in, and the ticket was purchased as promised. Her mother had waved good-bye on a summer day in the crowded terminal and told her to be good and not to make trouble. Rose might have laughed at that, because trouble was the last thing she wanted. She preferred to fly under the radar and stay in the shadows. No one bothered you there.

So Rosalie went to them with only one suitcase but _tons_ of emotional baggage. She really didn't have any idea of what to expect from them. The young girl honestly expected to find that they had taken her on begrudgingly and that they would act accordingly. Like a lot of her mom's boyfriends had done over the years, she was certain that they would let her know she was a pain in the ass and only there because they knew she had no place else to go.

She expected anger, resentment, or even worse, pity. But not once did they ever make it seem like they weren't absolutely thrilled to have Rosalie there. Their children were younger than she was, but they weren't brats. Rose had always loved kids, so she actually kind of liked the idea of having them around. Rosalie had no siblings, older _or_ younger, so it was a nice change.

Sarah and Sophie helped her unpack her belongings, never once saying anything about how little she owned. Though later that week, Aunt Alice handed Rosalie the car keys, a pre-paid Visa card and directions and asked if she would mind driving the kids to Target to pick out some clothes. Aunt Alice was "busy" and didn't have the time, she said.

As Rosalie was about to walk out the door, Alice just sort of threw it out there. "Oh and I didn't really know what you'd like so pick up a few things for your room while you're there. And since you probably had to pack light with all of those damned airline restrictions on baggage, pick up a few outfits. It'll help get the girls in the mood. They're notoriously picky about clothes." Then she just smiled brightly. "There's more than enough room on that card, so don't worry about spending too much." Rosalie had kept her pride, but she also got two new pairs of jeans and three blouses, not to mention a throw for her new bed. Sometimes you took what was offered, especially when it was offered so freely.

Still, as welcoming as her aunt and uncle were, and as much as she loved being with her cousins, Rosalie felt essentially alone. No one knew that she cried herself to sleep at night, or that she dreamt of the phone call that would bring the news that her mother had died.

No one spoke of her mother's impending death; in fact it seemed to her that they went out of their way to _avoid_ saying anything about it. But she knew. In her heart she knew that her mother was dying and there was nothing that could be done.

So instead of praying that her mother would live, Rosalie dared to pray that God would allow her to stay where she was. For the first time in her young life, she felt a sense of security. There would be no new boyfriend with his head stuck in the refrigerator one morning. She would not have to wear ratty sweat pants and an old, thick robe just so that she wouldn't feel his eyes on her.

Her mother had been a beautiful woman, but she had lived a hard life. The years had left their toll on her mother. But Rosalie…she was fresh and beautiful and heartbreakingly young. The men's eyes rested and then wandered, and the young girl felt vulnerable even in her old robe and sweatpants. She wanted to live in a place where she didn't have to lock her bedroom door, or hide beneath layers of stifling clothes.

Most of all, she wanted to feel _safe_.

And that was what she prayed for that summer – to feel safe. And loved. She desperately wanted to feel loved. She wondered what that felt like, if it was as magical as the movies made it seem.

Living with her aunt and uncle gave Rosalie her first glimpse of what life must be like for some of the girls she had gone to school with. They probably didn't have to lock their bedrooms doors except to keep out annoying little brothers. If they wore an old robe it would be because they were sick with the flu or they had bad cramps, but never because a man old enough to be their father had looked at them with sick hunger in his eyes.

Life was better living with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice.

Then came the day that she had first seen _him_. He was younger than her by a little more than a year, but his eyes were old. She had seen in him a kindred soul, and though he thought she was ignoring him, she was exquisitely aware of his every move, his every breath. His name became her talisman, the light that beckoned to her through the darkness of her nightmares and fears.

Emmett James.

Emmett had lived through something terrible too. His father had died in the war but Emmett had survived that loss. He had not only _survived_, but he had come out the other side with his sweetness and generosity intact. If Rosalie had been particularly romantic, and she was though she didn't like to advertise that fact, she might have likened him to a knight. And she did. Sometimes if she closed her eyes she could see him charging in on a huge warhorse, his sword ready to defend those weaker than himself. Emmett was strong, but he was a nurturer too. She had only to see him with his younger brothers to know that. He had learned how to take care of those he loved, and when he loved, he loved deeply and forever.

His father had loved him and been a good father to him. How much more it must hurt to lose a parent who loves you than one who does not? So Rosalie turned to him for comfort. She borrowed his strength and made it her own. He guided her gently through the worst of it, and when the day came when Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper gently told her that her mother had died, Rosalie was strong; she was prepared. But most importantly, she was loved.

Emmett had prepared her; he had supported her. But mostly, he had loved her. Emmett James was hers, one way or another. It was a long and winding road, but when it was right, it was right.

When she was an old woman, Rose would look back on her life in wonder. She was amazed that it had turned out so beautiful and fulfilling despite a rough start and that she had found such a true and imperfectly wonderful man to love.

But above all, she would marvel that he had always loved her back...just as she was.


	2. Chapter 1: Shelter

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

_**Author's Note: This story is going to be a little different in tone from The Bigger They Are. Emmett and Rosalie are teenagers and obviously things are going to go differently for them. I'm trying to keep them realistic as the teenagers they are, while not diminishing their very real feelings for each other. They're young, but they've both faced things that most kids their age have not, and that's changed them and matured them in many ways. Still, they haven't got the experience that adults would have and that's going to impact their relationship. Thank you for reading, as always. Your support and encouragement is constantly amazing to me.**_

**Chapter One: Shelter**

"_**Friendship is a sheltering tree." ~Samuel Taylor Coleridge**_

The first time he _really_ held her was the day of her mother's funeral. Uncle Jasper had arranged for her mother to be buried in Fayetteville, so the funeral had been there. At home. Rose had a home. That one word did so much. And with her mother's death, that home was her forever home. No one would make her leave it. There would be no picking up in the middle of the night to move because they didn't have the money for rent or a guy was harassing her mother or even giving her looks that finally made her mother uncomfortable and – if Rose was honest - jealous.

No, she would stay here in her new home until graduated and went to college. That was the other gift her aunt and uncle had given her. Hope. For the first time in her young life. Rosalie Hale had hope for a meaningful future. She already knew what she wanted to do with her life. She was going to be a social worker, an advocate for the forgotten children who slipped through the cracks and didn't have an aunt or uncle to stand up for them. Rose would stand up for them; she would be their voice.

After the funeral, Emmett had been there, solid and silent and big. He hadn't said a word, just wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly.

He knew what it was like to lose a parent. And even if her mother hadn't been a particularly good parent, she was all Rose had had. Until Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. And Emmett. She had Emmett.

She cried on his shoulder, taking comfort in his strength and silence and understanding. That was the first time he really held her. It would not be the last.

** ~TAOP~**

"Rose!" It was her Aunt Alice and she was yelling. Rose glanced at the clock. "Shit, shit, shit," she muttered. She was late. Again. Emmett was going to kill her. Or make her want to kill him when he wouldn't stop teasing her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Rosalie added for good measure as she searched frantically for her shoes. How hard could it be to find two shoes that matched?

"Rosalie! You'd better get your butt in gear!" Aunt Alice was yelling. "You get one more tardy and you're going to get detention."

"Like I don't know that," Rose grumbled. She was a senior this year, and Rosalie had faced the grouchy old Mrs. Robinson more mornings than she cared to count as she begged for a tardy slip. Emmett always charmed his way out of needing them, the prick. Still, she smiled as she thought of him. He might be a prick, but he was _her_ prick. Her best friend, her boyfriend, her protector, her harasser, her Hulk, as she called him.

Of course, it had been Jake that started that. Jake had begged Emmett to dress up as the Hulk last year for Halloween, green skin and all. Emmett, being the big softy that he was, had done it. He had later told Rose that he just didn't want to wear the Darth Vader mask that would have been Jake's next suggestion. So the Hulk he had been and much to his chagrin, no one was willing to let him forget it either. And there were plenty of pictures to relive the moment – over and over and over again. Rose had even added them to her Facebook. Emmett had pouted about that for days, not that it had done him any good. The pictures stayed where they were.

Finally, she found an actual pair of shoes, shoved them on her feet, and ran down the stairs. She grabbed a granola bar on the way, gave Aunt Alice a quick kiss, waved to Sarah and Sophie and Adam and dashed out the door. A glance at the clock in her car confirmed her fears. She was going to be late, spectacularly late.

Her phone went off. It was Emmett texting her; she could tell by the ring tone. He kept changing the ring tone on her. She never knew what he'd come up with. This one was Lady Ga Ga. Rose gagged a little.

Far sooner than should have been possible, she was pulling into Emmett's driveway. Thank goodness they lived so close. "Get in!" she yelled as he started ambling toward the car. He did that just to annoy her and the grin on her face confirmed that. "I'll leave your ass, don't think I won't!"

"Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" he asked sweetly as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Ha ha," she grumbled. "We're going to be late." Then she sighed. "And I didn't have time for cornflakes, it was a granola bar for me."

Emmett laughed. "_You'll _be late," he corrected. "I'll be 'unavoidably delayed' and need to hurry to my class."

"Bite me," Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Later, hon," Emmett reminded her. "When we're alone without the little spies."

She ignored that and kept driving. She was late and was going to get a tardy. She'd end up doing an afternoon of detention. Emmett flirted with Mrs. Robinson and was sent on his merry way. He winked at her as she stood in line for that stupid slip of pink paper.

"Just awesome," Rose muttered under her breath.

"What can I do for you, Miss Hale?" Mrs. Robinson asked archly.

And so the day was off to a perfect start.

** ~TAOP~**

Later in the lunchroom, Emmett sat down with a tray that almost bowed under the weight it held. Rose rolled her eyes at him. "One of these days that metabolism of yours is going to slow down and then you're going to be sorry," she warned him.

He snorted at her and shook his head. "I don't think so, Miss Hale." He patted his flat belly with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Mark my words, one day you're going to be fat and gross and no one will want you," Rosalie continued with a sniff.

Emmett laid his head on her shoulder and batted his eyes at her. "You'll want me, Rosie. You know you will."

She poked his forehead with her finger and he frowned as her jerked away. "There are times I don't want you _now_, dipshit."

He shoveled a handful fries into his mouth and shrugged. "You will," he said with certainty after her had swallowed his food. "I'm your forever guy." She knew he meant it. He knew it too. Sometimes it felt like she was fighting fate when she tried to think of a life without him.

More often, she wondered why she even tried.

"I've got to get to class," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she got to her feet.

Emmett leaned in and his voice was rough and very grown up, not at all playful like it usually was. "I don't mind waiting, Rose," he said softly. "Because I know I'm right. We're going to end up together." He grinned at her, his eyes alight with laughter once more. "You can just bet your sweet ass and that you and I are going to grow old together."

"If I let you live that long," she muttered. She turned away from him, presenting him with her back.

But there was a smile on her face.

** ~TAOP~**

_**Three months later…**_

This was it. Graduation. Rosalie tugged at the tassel she could just see from the corner of her eye. Emmett had threatened to braid it and then superglue it. Thankfully, she had hidden her graduation cap from him. He would have done it if he'd gotten the chance. He would have even paid one of his brothers to distract her while he did it too.

In a few months, she would be leaving Fayetteville to go to college. Emmett would be staying here. He a year of high school left. It would be odd to be someplace new, with no one waiting at home for her.

Home.

She had gotten used to having one. Rose enjoyed the noise and the chaos that came from having "siblings." Sarah and Sophie and Adam were her brothers and sisters. She wondered what Emmett would do when she left. She knew the odds were against a long distance relationship working, especially at their ages. She fully expected that he would eventually date someone else.

She hoped he would. She hoped he wouldn't.

When she had left her mother's house, Rosalie had been determined that she would never depend on a man to pay her bills. She had a dream and she meant to see it through. She wasn't going to let a boy, even one like Emmett James, distract her. In four years, when she had her degree, maybe then they could see if things still sparked between them.

But she needed to do this for herself. She needed the security that having a degree would give her. She would never worry about where next month's rent was coming from, or if she'd be able to eat tomorrow. No, she was willing to work hard and work smart.

Besides, Emmett deserved better, he deserved someone _whole._ He was one of the good guys, the kind of man a woman could depend on. He was going to be the guy who couldn't wait to settle down and make beautiful babies. He was the kind of guy who would come home right from work and play with his kids. He'd be at every soccer game, every recital. He'd change diapers and tell the kids to let Mommy take a nap. He wouldn't forget an anniversary or a birthday, or to tell his wife that she looked pretty in her new dress. He would play catch with his kids and make tents in the living room on rainy days to keep them amused.

She had figured that out by watching him with his brothers and sister. If there had ever been a man wrapped around a little girl's finger, it was Emmett. Dani could ask him for the moon and he'd be looking into getting on a space shuttle flight.

That was just one of the many reasons she had to go and she had to go now before she got sucked into it any further, before she hurt Emmett any more than she already had. There were a lot of reasons to let Emmett move on, and only one to hold onto him.

She loved him. She always would. But she loved him enough to want to see him happy, and she knew that she wasn't it.

**~TAOP~**

Not quite three months after graduating from high school, Rose was sitting on Emmett's bed. She was leaving tomorrow for Gainesville, Florida. She had come to say good-bye. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice and the kids were all driving her down early in the morning. This was the last time she'd see Emmett James for who knew how long. His family had tactfully left them alone after Rose had said her farewells to the James/Cullen clan. She would miss them all, but none of them as much as Emmett.

Emmett was her heart and she had accepted that she'd be leaving her heart behind her. He'd never know, but that was okay.

She patted the bed beside her. "Em?"

He had been pacing, as restless as a lion in a cage.

"Could you come and sit by me...please?"

He frowned for a moment but did as she asked. She reached out and touched his hair, loving the soft feel of it as it brushed his collar. It had a tendency to curl when it got too long, like it was now. His jaw was scruffy with a day's worth of beard, just the way she liked it. Rose sighed, knowing that she couldn't let him know how much leaving him was going to hurt. It would just delay his own hurt.

She linked her fingers through his. "Em?" When he remained stubbornly silent, she turned his head and waited until he met her eyes. "Em?" she repeated. "Please don't hate me."

He closed his eyes. "God, I wish I could, Rosalie." Not Rose, not Rosie, she noted. That hurt. Pain seemed to be the theme of the evening. "It'd make all of this so much easier if I could just not like you anymore." Then he shook his head. "I take that back, right now I_ don't_ like you, but I can't hate you. And I can't stop loving you either. Which is what makes this whole situation such a bitch."

She nodded, knowing she deserved all of it. He only knew that she was leaving him, without anything that even approached a good explanation. He sensed that this wasn't just about going away to college and that knowledge ate at him.

"I have to do this," Rose told him quietly. His fingers tightened around hers.

"I know," he admitted. "I don't like it. I sure as hell don't _understand_ it, but I know."

"You know, I never would have made it through the last few years without you," she said. "You've been there for me, even when I was... Well, when I was insufferable and cranky. You never judged. You never made me feel like I was disappointing you."

He snorted with derision. "Great, our whole relationship has been summed up by making me sound like a Golden Retriever."

She cradled his face in her hands. "No, I'm just saying that you... Well, you're special, Emmett. You're special in general and you're special to me in particular. You always will be."

His blue eyes were swimming with tears she knew he wouldn't let fall. "That sounds a lot like good-bye," he said in a husky, strained voice.

She knew it was, but she couldn't say it. She loved Emmett James with every fiber of her being, but she had to let him go. Sometimes love was about doing what was best for the other person, instead of thinking only about yourself. Rose understood that because her mother hadn't.

"I'll always love you," she said instead. "Always."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, hearing what she wouldn't say. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, his lips desperate and hard against hers. Before she knew it, they were horizontal on his bed, his big body covering hers in a way that always surprised and delighted her.

His warm hands traveled up under her shirt where he cupped her breasts and groaned. "Oh God, Rose..." His hands were shaking as he slipped them underneath her bra to pull at her nipples. His tongue caressed hers. They had learned a lot about kissing and touching in two years. He had figured out how to touch her, how to give her pleasure. She knew his body almost as well as her own.

But they hadn't had sex. They had come close, oh so close, but never had they tipped the scales completely. Something had held them back...just.

At this moment, however, Rose sensed that they were approaching a precipice, and that if they didn't retreat now, they would take an irrevocable step. Emmett leaned up. "Rose?"

She knew what he was asking; she knew what he was asking _for _– it was there in the tension thrumming through his big frame, in the taut lines of his face.

They were alone. She was leaving tomorrow. She wasn't sure when she would see him again.

Rose nodded and Emmett's mouth was on hers again.

Their movements were awkward and rushed. Getting their clothes off seemed an enormous task and when they were stripped down to just their underwear, they both experienced a moment of embarrassment. Emmett tried to shield the erection that jutted out in his boxers. Rose was wishing she had worn the pretty black lace panties she had purchased last week. Instead, there she was in little girl, bright yellow cotton underwear. She was only grateful that she had shaved her legs.

But then she saw Emmett's eyes and knew he could have cared less. He reached out to touch her _there_, pressing the cotton against her and making her gasp. She hooked his fingers at the sides of her panties and together they removed the scrap of cotton. Then she tugged at his boxers and they were soon on the floor too.

Emmett settled over her, too impatient and urgent to wait. "Rose, I have to...I need...oh fuck," he hissed when a shift of position put the head of dick right against her heat. Then he groaned and let his head hang down. "Fuck...shit..." He looked up at her. "I don't have..." He blushed bright red. "I don't have a...uh...you know...a...condom."

Rose lowered her eyes. "It's all right, I'm covered," she said. "I won't...uh, I won't get pregnant. And I've never... Well you know."

"Okay," he said with relief. "So...?"

She couldn't say the words but she shifted again and put him right where she wanted him. "Please," she finally said.

Emmett reached down and lined himself up, and then he leaned on his elbows and... "Sorry," he grunted out and then pushed.

He was inside of her in one stroke and she stiffened beneath him. It hurt more than she expected and it took him a minute to notice. He had already stroked in and out twice before he saw the tear on her cheek. "Fuck, Rose, I'm so sorry." He made a move to pull out completely and she stopped him with her hands on his ass.

"No, just...just give me a minute..." Fire licked up inside of her and not in a good way. 

He went utterly still, only the heaving of his chest and the sounds of his breathing filling his little room.

"Slow," she finally whispered.

He sank all the way in with a loud groan. And stopped. He kissed her and pulled back before sinking in with another groan. Stroke in. Stroke out. Just a few minutes later, he was trembling. "Rose...I'm gonna...oh shit..."

Then he was thrusting deep inside of her and she could feel the pulsing, the warmth that spread.

And just like that, it was over.

He rolled slightly to the side, so he wasn't resting all of his considerable weight on her. He buried his face in the pillow beside her. "Well shit," he muttered.

She snuggled up close. "It's all right," she said.

He turned away from her. "That's just what a guy likes to hear, Rosalie. It was _all right_." She knew he was angry at himself, not her, but that didn't help much.

Rose moved so that she was on top of him and squeezed his face until he looked at her. "Em, I didn't expect to...you know...my first time..." She shook her head. "But I'm glad it was you." She kissed him deeply. "I'll always be glad it was you, and that's more important than..." She shrugged. It was still difficult to talk about these things, no matter how long she had known him.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're really leaving me, aren't you?"

She started to say something but he kissed her, cutting off the words.

"We should get dressed," he said quietly. "I'm not sure how much leeway they're going to give us."

"Em, I-"

He stood up and pulled on his boxers in a simple, fluid movement. She watched the play of thick, hard muscles on his ass and back and shoulders. His body was that of a man, and he had the heart of a hero, but in many ways, he was still just a kid.

So was she. They had just played at being adults, but this moment, this awkward, messy moment only proved how wrong they were.

"Just get dressed, Rose," Emmett said, his voice cool and detached.

The silence as they found their clothes and got dressed was heavy and uncomfortable. Emmett slipped from his room as soon as he had his shirt on, making some lame excuse about getting something to drink.

Rose looked at the clock by his bed. It was time to go. A part of her wanted to stay no matter how wrong it was.

She looked up when Emmett came into the room, two cans of Coke in his hands. "Here," he offered.

"Emmett, I-"

He just smiled sadly and gave her a chaste kiss. "S'okay, Rose, I know you have to go." He offered her his free hand. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

They got to the door and she handed him back the can. He opened the door and they stepped outside. She stood there awkwardly. "I'll see you," Rose whispered. Then she closed her eyes at the unintentional cruelty of the words.

His jaw tightened. "Yeah, see you around."

Then he was slipped into the house, quietly closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 2: A Hole in the World

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 2: A Hole in the World**

"_**Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night." ~Edna St. Vincent Millay**_

_** ~TAOP~**_

After Rose left, Emmett went to his room and locked the door. He didn't want to see anyone. He sure as hell didn't want to _talk_ to anyone. One of the downsides of having such a large family was that there was always someone who wanted to stick their nose in your business. He heard what had to be one of his brothers come to the door; jiggle the knob, and leave, which was a fucking miracle in itself.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the scent of Rosalie and sex that permeated his room, his bed. God, it felt like it was in his skin.

He had fucked up. Bad. Epic proportions.

Suddenly, all the shit that Pops had told him about waiting, about the first time, about wanting it to be right came rushing back to him and Emmett knew that he might have just ruined everything – forever. Instead of right, it had been wrong, just so fucking wrong. It had been hurried and awkward and just plain bad. He had been too thrilled at the idea of finally getting inside of her to think. But that was all he could _do_ now...think.

Thinking led to nothing but regrets, but there he was.

Emmett James, monumental asshole.

Rose was leaving tomorrow; she'd be gone for months. She would be surrounded by older guys, smarter guys, guys who would recognize that she had so much to offer. Guys who knew what the hell they were doing in bed. Rosalie was a beautiful woman, and she just got more beautiful the older she got. He could have sent her away with a nice memory, something that would make her want to come home to him.

Instead, he'd finally been exactly where he had wanted to be for years and he had lasted all of...oh yeah, about two fucking minutes. _And_ left Rose dangling and dissatisfied.

There was a sendoff for you.

**~TAOP~**

Dinner was quiet that night, but he could see the concerned looks Mom and Pops kept shooting his way. Even Dani patted his cheek and called him Emmie Bear, which usually made him laugh.

Nothing much amused him that night.

He ate his dinner; his eyes locked on his plate and then took it to the sink, rinsed it mechanically, and put it in the dishwasher. Then he told his Mom he was going to bed. He closed and locked the door behind him.

That became his routine, and for two weeks he didn't deviate from it. He started school, he attended football practice, and he did his homework. He ignored the girls who threw themselves at him, figuring that he was fair game now. He didn't remark when his buddies talked about "all the pussy" they'd be getting this year as senior football players. He most definitely didn't glance at the locker that had been Rose's last year.

After practice was over and Emmett was physically exhausted, he would go to his room, turn up the music so he couldn't hear his brothers, and he would stare at the cell phone that his parents had finally gotten him a year ago. _Not that it fucking matters now_, he thought darkly.

He kept waiting for Rose to call. She had texted him a few times, nothing earth-shattering or personal. He had saved them all, trying to read something into them, something more, something reassuring.

**Hey, Em. Arrived safe.**

_**Good to know**_**, **he'd replied.

**This campus is HUGE.**

_**Have fun**_**.**

**In my dorm room at last. It smells funny.**

_**That's never good.**_

**My English class is boring.**

_**No surprise there**_**.**

**How is Dani?**

_**She busted her lip trying to climb up the bookshelf.**_

**Typical. Tell Jake a guy here had a really cool SW tee-shirt.**

_**Jake says to send him a picture**_**.**

Then at last, there had been something slightly more encouraging.

**I miss you**.

_**I miss you too. I'm sorry**_.

It had taken her two days to reply to that one.

**Don't be sorry. I'm not.**

Well if that wasn't a ringing endorsement of his sex skills, he didn't know what was. Emmett groaned and buried his face in the pillow. Nothing said "I'll love you forever" like "Don't be sorry. I'm not."

The day couldn't get any worse.

And then it did.

A knock on his door, Pops' knock. There would be no avoiding this one, so Emmett got up and unlocked his door. Pops came in and sat on the bed, his elbows propped on his knees and his hands hanging down, clasped together like he sometimes did when he wasn't quite sure where to start.

"So...how you doing, Em?" Pops finally asked.

Emmett restrained the urge to roll his eyes. Really? That was the best Pops could do?

"Fine," he answered with a shrug. "Just tired – football practice and all."

"Yeah, it can be exhausting," Pops agreed.

They sat there in an extremely uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Emmett's leg was jiggling up and down and Pops just sort of sat there, wringing his hands. Finally, Emmett couldn't stand it anymore. "You need something else, Pops?"

Edward's head turned toward Emmett. "Yeah, I'm...we're worried about you."

"I'm fine," Emmett insisted. Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"I don't think you are," Edward said.

Em sighed and rubbed at his eyes. God, he was so tired. Sometimes he felt like he'd commit murder for a good night's sleep – just one. "I'm not ready to talk about it," Emmett said. Pops stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay," Pops said, getting to his feet. "Fair enough. I won't push."

Emmett sent up a little prayer of thanksgiving. Pops made it to the door when he turned around and Emmett had to keep himself from groaning and throwing himself back on the bed and screaming in frustration. What part of "I'm not ready to talk about it" didn't he understand?

Pops held up one hand, as if to quiet the tantrum he sensed brewing in Emmett. "I know, you don't want to talk about it. But-"

That time Emmett couldn't stop the groan.

"When you're ready," Pops continued with clear determination. "I'm here. Your mom's here, too, obviously. But if you need to...I don't know...talk man to man." Emmett rolled his eyes but a look from Pops stopped him in his tracks. It wasn't often that Edward Cullen pulled out "The Look" but when he did, the boys knew to pay attention. "Yeah, well, I'm here. Like always."

Pops was about to shut the door when Emmett said quietly, "Thanks." 

Edward nodded. "No problem."

Then Pops closed the door and Emmett fell back on the bed.

**~TAOP~**

It was weird to be back in the same school with the same people walking the same halls but without Rose. Her whole life had changed, while his had...well, it hadn't really changed at all – except for the yawning absence of Rose.

His friends all wanted him to be "back on the market" and his brothers were tip-toeing around him like he was a lion with a sore paw. Only Dani seemed to be treating him as she usually did – her own personal servant and bigger than life-sized toy. Emmett found himself grateful for her unchanging attitude. That was the great thing about little kids; they didn't want you to talk about your feelings or try to cheer you up. They just let you keep your thoughts to yourself and mope if you wanted to mope.

It had become clear that Rose was avoiding him. When he did get her to finally talk on the phone, her answers were short and generic. He had heard the hesitation in her voice when he had said "I love you."

There had been a short pause that had lasted an eternity. Then she had mumbled, "Me too." And hung up.

Emmett knew he was losing her. Everyone had told him that long-distance relationships never worked, especially when both parties were so young. The problem was that Emmett didn't feel all that young. Some days he felt ancient. He certainly felt old enough to know that he was in love with Rosalie Hale. And it was the forever, never going to get over it kind of love. It didn't matter that he was seventeen.

Rosalie was it for him.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem as if he was "it" for her.

A part of him wanted to hold on tight, to make her see the sense and rightness in loving him again. But another part, the part that was bigger and better, knew that that would only work for so long. He had to start preparing himself for losing her. When the day came, he would try to take it like a man. He would try, even though it would be the second hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

September passed, and Emmett did well on the football team. He wasn't the captain, but he was a leader among the players. He was steady and patient and reliable. That could count for as much as brilliance on the field, and his coach told him so. It wouldn't earn him a scholarship and it would never make him famous, but it made him a valued member of the team.

The games didn't seem the same knowing that Rose wasn't in the stands. His Mom and Pops were there, along with Dani. Usually at least one of his brothers came along. Seth had started dating a girl and she was a cheerleader, so he had a lot of reasons to show up. Emmett liked looking up and seeing Dani all bundled up in her bright pink coat, her chubby little face shining with excitement. She loved the crowds and excitement and the way it sounded when bodies crashed together.

Dani kept him sane in those first few months. She kept him too busy to brood too much, and when he did, she found a way to bring him out of it – whether he wanted to or not.

Halloween came and went and for the first time, Emmett wanted nothing to do with it. He would have ignored the event altogether, except Dani insisted on him going trick-or-treating with her. Jake had convinced her to go dressed as Yoda, so Emmett found himself holding the hand of a red-headed girl dressed as an alien.

Dani got her loot and Pops carried her home while Emmett kept tapping the cell phone in his pocket.

He had sent her a text first thing that morning, wishing her a Happy Halloween and telling her that he loved and missed her. There was no sense in playing coy at this stage of the game. He'd already put his heart out there, so he decided he would just be himself.

Around ten thirty, he finally got a text from Rose.

**Happy Halloween. I miss everyone.**

And that was it. Nothing else.

He waited. And waited.

The next morning, Emmett woke up and realized that it was time he faced a hard truth.

He wasn't losing Rose – he had already lost her.

**~TAOP~**

Jasper and Alice and their kids were over, along with Uncle Masen and Aunt Alyssa. The Thanksgiving holiday seemed to be the big topic of conversation. Emmett couldn't have cared less. He had heard his mom and Alice talking in the kitchen earlier. It seemed that Rosalie had told her aunt that she didn't think she had the time to make it home for the short holiday break. She had said something about a big project being due.

As far as Emmett was concerned, it was just all so much bullshit.

Over the past few weeks, he had stopped texting Rose. He had stopped calling her. What he hadn't been able to stop doing was thinking about her, but he already knew that was going to take a while.

He had already decided that he was going to give himself until Christmas to wallow a bit, and then it was time to get his ass back in the game – whatever that meant.

He had watched his mother grieve for his father. He knew that she had never stopped loving him. But he also knew that time healed a lot of hurts and that he could – and he would – move on. It was different, knowing that the person he loved didn't love him back. In some ways, it might have been easier if she died.

No, he stopped himself. No, death was never easier. But it was...cleaner, maybe kinder. Emmett stopped that thought too. It wasn't the same as when his Dad had died, but losing someone you love hurt. That was all – it just plain hurt. Still, there was some comfort in knowing that Rose was okay. He hoped she was happy.

No, no matter how it had ended up, he was glad that Rosalie was there somewhere. He wanted her to have a good life, even if that life didn't include him.

He had been an idiot anyway, to think he'd met "the one" when he was just fifteen. Two years together or not, when it all came down to it, he had just turned eighteen and no one met their soul mate when they were eighteen – not even Emmett James.

** ~TAOP~**

Thanksgiving.

_Whoop-de-fucking-doo..._

Rosalie got up from her small desk and went to stare out at the sunshine. It was just wrong to know that she wouldn't need anything more than a light jacket if she went outside. Florida weather was nuts...craziness.

Still, it was that very difference that appealed to her. No ghosts lived here; she didn't look for his face here.

It was here in Florida that she had started to lick her wounds, even as she acknowledged that they were self-inflicted. Being a grown-up, Rose had come to discover, sucked sometimes. College had been different so far. The classes were huge; her professors were distant figures in an auditorium, and she was just one more anonymous face among thousands. In high school, everyone had known who she was. They knew she was dating Emmett James, the hunky football player with arms the size of tree trunks and a heart of gold.

Here? Here she was just Rose Hale, nothing special. A nobody. She both hated that and loved it.

If she had been braver, she could have been with her family right now instead of sitting in a grungy dorm room, staring at a project that had been completed four days ago. Every time she caught sight of that project, it was like someone was muttering, "Liar."

She had lied. She was a coward.

She just couldn't face him. Not yet. The pain was too fresh – for both of them. Maybe one day they could run into each other like casual acquaintances. Maybe one day, she wouldn't remember the feel of him moving inside of her, changing her from a girl to a woman. Perhaps one night, she wouldn't cry herself to sleep anymore. It was entirely possible that time would give them both some perspective.

A small pain now, a clean break. Better now than to face a bitter resentment later, on either of their parts.

One day, she might tell him part of the truth. She might admit that she had been scared of losing herself too soon after discovering who and what she really was. But that just the smaller part of the truth, and it was the bigger part that she knew she'd never tell him.

The plain and painful fact of the matter was that she wasn't good enough for him. She knew her exterior was pleasing to others. She had seen the lust and approval on too many faces, both male and female, not to notice. But with Emmett it had been different. Emmett seemed to see beyond the pretty face and model's body; it was like he could see inside of her – see the real Rose. And he liked her. He actually liked _her_. She knew he was the kind of guy who would still like her when her boobs sagged and she had wrinkles and ten or twenty extra pounds on her.

But it was what he couldn't see and didn't know that had made Rosalie run. She was broken inside; malfunctioning, defective...however you wanted to say it.

It had only taken a routine physical to bring her world crashing down on her. Some anomalies had shown up and some more testing had revealed the cruel truth that Rose had begged her aunt not to tell anyone. It was no one's business but hers. Aunt Alice had agreed, but told her that she would have to tell Uncle Jasper. "We don't keep important things about our kids' health from each other."

Rose had been so touched by being called their child that she had agreed.

She had been sitting in the doctor's office, looking at her across that big, cluttered desk and holding Aunt Alice's hand when her world fell apart. The future she had envisioned, the world she had created in her mind, would never happen. _That_ Rose was never going to exist. And if that Rose didn't exist, then neither could that Emmett.

And that was what she couldn't do. She couldn't take that future from Emmett. So she had done the only thing she could do. She had set him free so that one day, with a woman she hoped would be worthy of him, he would have that life he deserved.

Rose hoped that one day he could forgive her, even if he didn't know her reasons.

Maybe one day, she would actually forgive herself.


	4. Chapter 3: Torment

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

_**Author's Note: Rose was given a diagnosis of polycystic ovarian syndrome. While this does not necessarily preclude a woman from having a child, it certainly complicates her fertility situation. I chose this particular complication because my daughter was given this diagnosis at the age of seventeen and one of my best friends has also dealt with this issue. I've always thought of Rose as a bit of a pessimist (but hey, I love that girl) so she would see this as a total "no go" on the baby issue. And remember, we're talking about teenagers here. Every emotion is magnified, which doesn't make it any less real. I think that adults sometimes for get that. Anyway, we're about to see our young people moving off in different directions. Have faith... **_

**Chapter 3: Torment**

"_**To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment." ~George Lansdowne**_

After Thanksgiving was over, it was clear to Emmett that Mom and Pops felt they had given him enough time to sulk and mope. Pops had to work the Saturday after Thanksgiving, but early that morning, he had gotten Emmett up early to help him make some repairs at the bar. Generally speaking, Pops and Jasper preferred to take care of that stuff themselves. The fact that Jasper was nowhere in sight was _not_ a good sign, as far as Emmett was concerned.

As they worked, Emmett could sense the talk that was headed his way. A part of him wanted to avoid it at all costs, and a part of him just wanted to get it the hell over. In any case, that wasn't going to be his decision to make.

"So..." Pops said as they replaced a faucet in the women's bathroom. "How are you doing?"

Emmett wanted to roll his eyes but knew that would only light a fire under Pop's ass, and then his mother's too when he Pops told her all about it. And he _would_ tell her all about it. That was inevitable.

Abruptly, Emmett decided to go with honesty, as least up to a point. There was no need to tell Pops that he had discovered he was a horrible lover and that Rose had pretty much decided to dump his ass about two minutes after letting him make love to her. Even to himself, Emmett didn't like to think of what they had done in terms of fucking.

His friends talked about fucking. A lot. Emmett knew that half of what they said was just pure bullshit, but he also knew that a lot of his buddies were definitely getting busy in the back seats of cars, in their bedrooms, and any other, semi-convenient place that offered even a semblance of privacy. He should have been bragging about having gotten into Rose's panties, but that was something he hadn't told anyone. Not Mom and Pops (oh God, even the _thought_ of that was enough to make him nauseous), not his best friend Aaron, and not even Seth, who was the brother who was closest to him.

Nope. His failure in the sack was his own dirty little secret.

But now Pops wanted him to talk, so he would – about some things. "I'm pretty much in a sucky mood," he admitted to Pops.

Pops went still, probably surprised that Emmett had been so bluntly honest. Finally Pops nodded. "Love will do that to you," he agreed.

Then it was Emmett who was surprised. He had been prepared for the whole, "You're too young to know what love is" talk. He would have nodded and made the appropriate responses, all the while calling "BULLSHIT!" in his head. Instead, Pops had simply agreed, and that made Emmett want to talk. More than wanted to talk, he _needed_ to talk.

"I screwed up, Pops," he said suddenly. Pops paused, his hand clenching briefly around the wrench. Then he stopped and turned to Emmett.

"How do you figure?" Pops asked in a neutral voice. He put the wrench down and wiped his hands on the rag he had plucked from his back pocket.

Emmett leaned against the wall and let his knees give way, sliding down until his butt hit the floor. He wiped at his face, wondering how to start. How did he admit that he had thrown Pops' advice out the window and it had come back to bite him in the ass – hardcore?

"Before she left," Emmett began and then swallowed hard. He risked a glance at Pops' face, waiting for the disappointment to set in. Instead, he saw only curious compassion. "Before she left, we uh...we did it." He cringed, waiting for the explosion of anger.

Pops blinked and then, after a moment's pause, nodded. "Okay." Then his expression grew anxious. "She's not...uh..."

"Pregnant?" Emmett guessed.

"Yeah."

Emmett shook his head immediately. "That's not the problem." He wasn't sure how he knew this, he knew only that he did. Rose wouldn't keep something like that from him, even if he sucked in bed.

Pops sighed deeply and then sat down on the floor too. They just looked at each other for a moment. "Okay," he finally said. "So what makes you think you screwed up?"

"You mean besides the fact that she doesn't call or text me? Maybe something more than the fact that she didn't want to come home for Thanksgiving because she doesn't want to see me?" Em's voice was bitter but he didn't care. He might never talk about it again, but right now, in this moment, the words couldn't be stopped.

"And you think that's because you and Rosalie had..." Pops cleared his throat and looked as uncomfortable as Emmett felt. "Because you-"

"We had sex," Emmett helped. "We made love," he corrected himself. He couldn't let anyone, much less Pops, think that it had just been fucking. It had been so much more, no matter how badly he had screwed it up. Pops had to know that with Rose, it would always be so much more.

"What makes you think that she's...distant because of that?" Pops asked.

Emmett grimaced. _Oh God, this was so embarrassing_... He looked away, forced the words through a throat that felt thick and blocked. "I wasn't exactly..." He took a deep breath. "It wasn't exactly anything to write home about, okay?" Then he couldn't believe he had actually said it. But he was desperate. Desperate times, desperate measures and all that shit.

Emmett waited for the laughter, or worse, the pity. But Pops just sort of leaned back against the wall and sighed. "Fuck, join the club, Emmett." He could only gape at Edward Cullen, who made a face and rubbed at the scruff on his chin. "If there's one thing I can tell you it's this, Emmett James, the first time pretty much sucks for everyone. It's messy and awkward and embarrassing. I won't go into details," Edward continued while Emmett sent up a little prayer of thanks that he wasn't going to be desperately trying to find a delete button in his brain. "But I'll just say that, like most things in life, sex is better with some practice. And if you're with the right person, then even the most awkward and embarrassing sex can be better."

"She won't talk to me, Pops," Emmett said. "So I can't make this better."

"No, you can't," Pops agreed bluntly.

"If you're trying to make me feel better then I have to tell you, I would call this a spectacular fail," Emmett noted dryly.

Edward's mouth twisted in something close to a smile. "What I mean is that I think there's something more here than what...what you did and whatever kind of grading scale you think she's using."

Emmett was starting to find Pops' reticence sort of amusing. The guy had been a soldier, he'd taken on four kids and, if the some of the noises he'd heard coming out of their bedroom were any indication, the guy still had a healthy sex drive. Gross. And delete. But Edward's fair skin was pink and his eyes kept darting to the wall behind Emmett's head the whole while he tried to act nonchalant talking about sex and Emmett and Rose. Cool and composed, Edward wasn't. And that, Em decided, was some funny shit.

Then he remembered that, funny or not, sex was the reason he had lost Rose. Suddenly, even Pops' red face wasn't even remotely amusing. It was just another reminder to Emmett of how badly he'd fucked things up.

To his horror, he felt his eyes stinging. He would _not_ fucking cry. Angrily, he wiped at his eyes, grateful that Pops wasn't looking his way.

"Just don't jump to any conclusions," Pops said quietly, picking up the wrench again. "Rose is in a new place surrounded by people she doesn't know. She's had a rough time of it, growing up alone with her mom,_ losing_ her mom, getting used to a new family. Just give her the space she seems to need."

Emmett thought it over and then nodded. "But what if..." He took a deep breath. "What if I give her space and then she...she never comes back to me?"

Pops' eyes were sad as he shrugged. "You can't make someone love you back, Em. Be the man I know you are. Let her know that you're there for her, but don't push her. If she does come back to you, she'll love you even more because you gave her what she needed, even when it hurt you. I can't promise that it'll all work out for you two, but I do know that if you push too hard, you'll definitely mess it up and it'll be over anyway. So just...just be her friend, even if you have to do that from a distance for a while."

Emmett chewed at his lower lip for a minute and Pops looked sort of amused. "You think that'll work?"

"I think it's your only option right now," Pops said. "And it'll definitely work better than the alternative. Besides, what other choice do you have? You can be a dick and push, or you can be a friend and stay in the background for a while. Granted, both choices have their own level of suckery, but there you go..."

Emmett had to give it to Pops; the guy could be fucking blunt when he wanted to. But he was right. There really weren't many other options. He could suck it up and deal with it, or he could...suck it up and deal with it.

"Pops?"

"Yeah?"

Emmett hesitated. "Why do you think...why do you think she hasn't just said it straight out? Told me that we're through?" He took a deep breath. "It would almost be easier to hear her say the words."

Pops thought about it for a minute. "Well, I don't know, but I can tell you that Rosalie has never struck me as a cruel person. So I'm guessing, that in her mind at least, she's got a good reason for doing this, for distancing herself from you right now." He patted Emmett's shoulder. "And maybe, just maybe, she's really not ready to let go of you either."

"I don't think that's it," Emmett disagreed.

Pops gave a little shrug. "Just don't discount it entirely. And if she does decide to talk to you, try to remember that you won't always understand the way a woman thinks. But try, son, try real hard. And then just take them as they are, because that's about all you can do."

Emmett laughed and shook his head. "Okay," He sat up a little bit. "Sorry I've been such a prick to be around."

Pops laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Love does that to you, Emmett. Believe me, you never outgrow that."

**~TAOP~**

Before he knew it, it was time for the Christmas holiday.

Rose was coming home. Pops had pulled him aside and told him quietly that Jasper had said that Rose was flying in tomorrow. She'd be home for two weeks. So far, Rose herself hadn't let Emmett know, and that told him everything he'd needed to know.

Whatever they'd had was over.

Now it was time to put Pops' advice into action and just suck it up. And deal with it. It wasn't like he had a lot of choice in the matter. He couldn't force Rosalie to love him. He couldn't make her see that they were perfect for each other. He couldn't make anything happen at all. It just was what it was.

So the only thing left for him to do was just to make the best of things. He would be polite to Rose when they saw each other, as they inevitably would. Not for the first time, Emmett allowed himself a moment of regret that his family and hers were so close. It had been convenient when they'd been together, but now...

He thrust that thought aside.

_Deal with it_, he reminded himself. _Suck it up and deal_.

He picked up the phone and called Aaron. "Hey, you wanna go out?" he asked.

Aaron, being Aaron, agreed. "There's a party at Sonya's house," he said. "Let's hit it and see what's there."

"Sounds great," Emmett lied.

**~TAOP~**

The music was loud, pulsing, and setting Emmett's teeth on edge. He accepted the beer without any hesitation. Aaron gave him a grin as one of the cheerleaders drew him off to a quiet corner. Emmett had no doubt that the two of them would soon disappear into a bedroom. Aaron was a great guy, but kind of horn dog. Emmett shrugged and plopped down on a couch.

It didn't take long for Sonya to find him. She sat down beside him and patted his thigh. "How you doing, big guy?"

Sonya was cool, never pushy like some girls. She seemed to sense that even though Rose didn't appear to be in the picture anymore, Emmett wasn't actually looking for anyone else. He just wanted to float right now.

"I've been better," Emmett said with a shrug.

Sonya nodded. "Yeah, life sucks sometimes, doesn't it?"

"No doubt," Emmett replied.

There was a long pause between them but it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. "You got any big plans for the break?" Sonya asked.

"Not really. You?" He supposed that he was being sociable and appropriate. He wondered if it would always feel so awkward and forced.

"Not really," Sonya admitted.

"How's Jeremy?" he asked, figuring that was a safe enough topic. Jeremy was her boyfriend, and he had gone off the college the same week as Rose.

"I wouldn't know," Sonya said quietly. Em turned and frowned at her.

"What's that mean?" he pressed.

She shrugged, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "It means that he dumped me," Sonya explained. "He's a big college guy now and all."

"Aw, shit, Sonya, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Now he_ really_ felt like an asshole. Then he nudged her. "That seems to be going around."

Sonya giggled and Emmett realized for the first time that she'd had more than a few beers at least. She leaned against him and patted his chest. "God you're big, Emmett James."

He groaned at the words, wishing his body wasn't responding to her unintentionally dirty words, her quiet and understanding manner, and most of all, the way she was pressed up against him. Sonya had a smoking body, and he'd have to be dead not to notice. Her hand fell to his thigh.

"Emmett?" Her voice was quiet and he could barely hear it over the music.

"Yeah?"

There was a short pause. "Would you just put your arm around me? You know, hold me for a little bit?" If it had been anyone else, he would have gotten up and made some lame ass excuse. But he heard in her voice the same aching loneliness that he felt filling him up inside, so he dropped a massive arm around her shoulders and hauled her up close. She settled up against him with a contented sigh.

"Thanks, Em," she whispered.

They sat there, holding each other, mostly ignoring their friends, listening to the music, both of them wrapped up in memories of people who were no longer there.

**~TAOP~**

Emmett woke up and wondered why his mouth tasted like ass and dirty socks. Then he realized that the disgusting flavor in his mouth was actually stale beer, old puke, and questionable tacos. A groan beside him made him go still.

Sonya sat up, her dark hair a wild cloud around her head. They sort of gaped at each other for a minute. "What the fuck...?" Emmett said.

Sonya looked insulted for a minute and then she started laughing. Hard. It took her a minute to catch her breath. She lowered the comforter and Emmett closed his eyes. "You can look, you big dork."

Carefully, he opened one eye and then breathed a sigh of relief. She was fully dressed. He took a quick inventory of what he seemed to be wearing and it looked like they were both still dressed in the clothes they had had on the previous night. Then he looked at his watch.

"Oh fuck! My mom's gonna kill me!"

"Relax," Sonya said as she climbed out of the bed. "You texted her last night and told her you were crashing with Aaron."

Emmett grimaced as he climbed out of bed and got a whiff of himself. "Hey, uh, you mind if I use your shower?" 

"Not at all," Sonya said. Then she paused. "Em?"

She looked down at her feet and Emmett noticed for the first time that she had really pretty feet. "Would it have been so bad...if we'd done it, I mean?"

How could he tell her that he didn't want to _prove_ he sucked at sex? All he needed was for another girl to confirm what he already knew. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing in between the sheets. He grimaced and rubbed at the back of his neck, and then shook his head. "No, I mean, I like you. You're great."

"Wow, I'm surprised you're not getting laid right and left with smooth lines like that," Sonya teased.

He shook his head again. "You know what I mean. It's just that...I..."

"You're not ready," Sonya said. "You're still hung up on Rosalie."

He looked at Sonya and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I guess I am."

Sonya ran her fingers through her messy hair. "I'm still sort of hung up on Jeremy too."

They looked at each for a long moment and then laughed. "We're pitiful," Emmett said.

"Pretty pitiful," Sonya agreed. Then she sat down on her bed and patted it so that he would sit down beside her. "Listen, I know this is going to sound like a come on, but it isn't. At least not yet." She flashed him a wide smile. "But since we're both in such pitiful condition and since we're both currently unattached, _and_ since both of us have exes that will be in town for the holidays, what do you say about forming our own little support group?"

"Losers anonymous?" he teased.

"Something like that," she said very softly. She looked down and plucked at the comforter she still had kind of wrapped around her.

He reached out and brushed his fingers along her cheek. "I think...I think I'd like that, Sonya."

Her dark eyes flashed up to his and she grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said. Sonya nodded.

"Good, I mean, thanks. I'm glad."

And Emmett knew that if his breath wouldn't have knocked over a rhino, he might have even kissed her at that moment.

He couldn't decide if that impulse was good or bad, so he simply let it pass – for a lot of reasons.


	5. Chapter 4: Comfort

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 4: Comfort**

"_**If I had to sum up Friendship in one word, it would be Comfort." ~Terri Guillemets**_

_**~TAOP~**_

When Emmett got home, he was not surprised to see Pops sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in his hands. He shot Emmett a suspicious look and then grunted. "Your mother's been worried," he said. Those were not words that any of the James boys liked to hear, because they knew if their mother had been worried, then Edward was worried. When Mama wasn't happy, wasn't_ nobody_ happy, Emmett thought with a touch of dark humor.

"Sorry," Emmett muttered and poured himself a cup of coffee too.

They were silent for a long while and then Pops got up to put his mug in the sink. "Don't worry your mother like that again," he warned.

"I texted her," Emmett protested but Pops held up one hand and pointed at Emmett.

"You know what I mean, young man," he said sternly. "Don't pull that shit with me. And don't do anything stupid that can't be _undone_. You get me? You need to get yourself squared away, you hear me?"

Emmett frowned at his mug. He had the disturbing feeling that Pops had a pretty good idea of exactly what he had been up to last night. "Sorry," Emmett added when Pops seemed to expect something more. "Really," he insisted.

Pops' expression cleared and he sighed. "Listen, I know you're having a rough time right now, but cut your mom some slack, will you?" He settled a long look on Emmett. "She worries."

Emmett really felt bad, because he knew his mother worried and he didn't like to be the cause of that worry. He nodded. "It won't happen again," he assured Pops.

"Okay," Pops said after a moment. "That's good." He was about to walk out of the kitchen when he turned to Emmett. "You okay, Em? Really?"

Emmett shrugged. "A little better," he said. "Not much, but...better."

"Good," Pops said. "Oh, and by the way, you need to get Seth to help you clean out the garage today." Pops grinned, probably having a very good idea that Emmett's head was pounding and his gut felt a war was being played out on his insides. He had a funny feeling that Pops knew exactly what he was doing.

He might not get punished for last night, but there was no way in hell he was going to escape any consequences. _Well played, Pops, well played_.

_**~TAOP~**_

The day passed and as Emmett began to feel better, he started to get more nervous. Rose was in town. She was here, just fifteen minutes away. He checked his phone again.

Nothing.

He put the phone away, not really surprised. Hurt? Yes. Surprised? No. Rose had made it quite clear that they were O-V-E-R. And it was his fault. He had screwed it all up by moving too fast and talking Rosie into having sex. And then sucking at sex.

He would take Pops' advice. It wasn't like there were a lot of options at this point, he admitted.

So Emmett spent the day cleaning out the garage, nursing a headache, and trying to hydrate the hangover out of his system. One thing for sure, he wasn't going to try and drink away his hurt from now on. Besides, he had a feeling that he had reached the end of Pops' patience and that wasn't something anyone wanted to see.

Edward Cullen could give Charlie Swan some lessons in speaking softly and carrying a big stick. And Emmett didn't want that stick up his ass.

_** ~TAOP~**_

Later that night, his phone rang. He picked it up with an unwilling surge of hope. "Oh...hey Sonya," he said, trying to not to sound disappointed. He had a feeling that he had not succeeded when Sonya gave a little laugh.

"She hasn't called, huh?" Sonya asked.

"Alert the media," he muttered.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this," Sonya said after a moment's pause.

"What?"

Sonya fell silent again. "Well, I talked to Chelsea, and she had talked to Kylie, who had talked to Rose. She ran into her at the store..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. The gossip chain is alive and well," Emmett said. What if Rose had told everyone that he was a lousy lay? What if she had called him a two pump chump? He'd never live it down in the locker room. He wondered if his parents would let him switch schools. Or drop out.

"Well, she said Rose looks pretty rough," Sonya said carefully. "And that she asked about you."

"And?"

"And Kylie said you were okay but hadn't been hanging out much," Sonya said.

Emmett wasn't sure how he felt about that. On one hand, he didn't want Rose to think that he'd been out fucking around right and left. But on the other, he didn't want her to know he was a pathetic loser who was still moping and sulking at home all the time. He was, but he didn't want _Rose_ to know that.

"Oh."

"Emmett?" Sonya asked. "Are you sure that Rose broke up with you – like officially?"

"She hasn't called or texted me in weeks," Emmett said. "I think that pretty much says fuck you, don't you think?"

Sonya sighed. "I don't know, Em. That just doesn't sound like Rose, you know?"

"Well, people change when they go off to college," Emmett snapped. He was tempted to remind her of Jeremy, but didn't. He was an asshole, but not_ that_ much of an asshole. Besides, it wasn't Sonya's fault. It was his. Plain and simple.

"Honestly Em, I think Jeremy was kind of always an ass and going away to college just sort of sealed the deal," Sonya admitted. "I'm just saying that Rose seems to be as upset as you are by all of this, so just don't be a jerk when you run into her. I don't know what's going on, but Rose... She's good people, Emmett, and you know it." Sonya laughed. "Don't fuck it up so badly that she won't give you a second shot someday."

Emmett mumbled, "Whatever," and hung up.

But Sonya's words were so close to Pops' advice that he decided maybe they were onto something and vowed to be calm, cool, and polite if and when he ran into Rose.

_** ~TAOP~**_

Christmas break was proceeding very nicely. Rose was pleased – and frustrated simultaneously – that she had been able to avoid Emmett thus far. The two times their families had gotten together it had taken some fast talking and outright begging to bow out. Aunt Alice told her that Emmett wasn't there for the first get together. She hadn't volunteered any information about the second and Rose wasn't about to ask.

Awkward? Yes, without a doubt, but at least Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were letting her slide so far. Rose just made sure she stayed busy, going shopping with girls she knew from school and just generally avoiding anyone in the James/Cullen family at all costs.

Two things kept her from seeking out Emmett. One, she was ashamed of how she'd acted. And two...she was really afraid that if she saw his big, goofy grin and beautiful blue eyes she would say the hell with it and beg him to take her back.

That wouldn't be doing either of them any favors.

She had finally started hitting her stride in college. She could see herself living the life that would be possible at the end of it all. She knew, beyond any doubt, that she wanted to be a social worker. That had been her dream for a couple of years now, and nothing had happened to change it. She was still in her general ed classes, but she interacted with older students who were farther along in the process and close to realizing their dreams.

More than almost anything else in the world, Rose wanted to have a secure life and to make a difference. She knew she'd never be rich as a social worker, but she was fairly certain she could make an impact on the world. She could be better than the crappy family she had been born into. Uncle Jasper had done it. She could do it too.

She _would_ do it.

But with every day that passed, she began to realize too that she needed to give school her undivided attention. She wasn't brilliant, but she was a very hard worker. What other students achieved effortlessly, she had to bust her ass for – and she was absolutely okay with that.

So today, instead of hanging out at the house and worrying about Emmett showing up to call her on her bullshit, she had escaped to the mall. There were a lot of reasons to avoid Emmett James, and some of them were for his own good.

Rose had never been a big shopper. Yeah, she liked nice things as much as any girl her age. But the endless accumulation of "stuff" for its own sake had just never appealed to her. She had learned about careful shopping with her aunt as a tutor. Alice Whitlock might like to buy things, but she wasn't all that fond of spending money. She liked to pinch her pennies until they squealed and then she'd ask for a little more out of them. That wasn't surprising when one considered she had raised three kids on a soldier's salary.

Bargains were good in Rose's book, and that the mall was a place Emmett would never go voluntarily was even better. The mall was a safe zone.

Today, Rose had come to the mall with only her friend Kylie. They had run into each other her first full day back and Kylie seemed content to let Rose not talk about Emmett James. She was curious, but she didn't pry.

Then Kylie nudged her as they were passing Victoria's Secret, which happened to be Rose's hidden weakness. She did love pretty under things. "Hey," Kylie hissed. "Is that...Emmett?"

Rose looked, her stomach clenching and her heart beating fast. She would recognize that tall, muscular frame anywhere. It was damned hard to miss six and a half feet of pure muscle. Her eyes weren't the only ones checking him out. Even the soccer moms were giving him the once over (or twice over if they weren't shy).

He looked...good. Great, in fact. His face seemed a little leaner than it had almost four months ago. He was starting to look like more like a man than a boy, his face catching up with the growing his body had done a while ago. He was even sporting a bit off scruff on his jaw and Rose had to look away.

Damn. Why couldn't he have gotten a pot belly while she was gone?

He was just too appealing for her peace of mind. _You only have yourself to blame, you know._ That hated little voice inside her head was making its presence known again. God, she hated that little voice. Mostly because the bitch was right most of the time.

"Shit," Kylie muttered. "They've spotted us!" 

They?

Kylie tugged at Rose's arm. "Just be...cool."

Rosalie was feeling kind of dazed. Cool? She wasn't sure she could try for cool. Maybe not throwing up would be a more realistic goal. Yeah, she'd aim for that. It just might be doable.

She dared a glance in Emmett's direction. At his side was a dark haired girl that Rose knew but not well. Sonya...Sonya Hernandez. She had always liked Sonya.

Not anymore.

As the couple drew closer Rose noticed a some things. One, Emmett wasn't really looking at her. Two, he didn't reach for Sonya's hand or put his arm around her like she half-expected that he would – a little "fuck you too" that Rose knew she deserved. And three...Emmett James looked tired.

When they got to Rose and Kylie, Emmett shoved his hands in his pockets and darted a look toward Rose and then immediately looked at his feet again. "Rosalie," he said quietly. _Rosalie_, she thought. _Not Rose or Rosie... But that's what you wanted. Right?_ "Kylie," he added with a nod toward her friend.

"Hey, Emmett," Kylie took over after obviously getting the clue that Rose's tongue was currently glued to the roof of her mouth. "Hey, Sonya."

"Emmett and I were just hanging out," Sonya said, her eyes going to Rosalie. "How have you been, Rosalie?"

"Good," Rose answered, her eyes shifting toward Emmett once more. "Busy..."

"Yeah, real busy," Emmett said quietly.

Rose wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him that she was sorry, but that she was doing this for his own good. He'd get over her and there was some really lucky girl out there who would see what a great guy he was and snatch him. And that girl could give Emmett the life he deserved.

"Yeah, I hear college is really different," Sonya said with a little hint of desperation in her voice. Rosalie's glance went to Sonya. She expected the girl to be looking daggers at her, but Sonya just gave Rose an encouraging smile. Interesting.

"Yeah, really different," Rose finally agreed after a long and awkward silence. "It takes one hundred percent of my concentration." Yet another reason to cut Emmett loose. She couldn't give him the time or attention she deserved and she really, really had to do this. She had to make something of herself.

There were a lot of reasons to end it with Emmett, and only one to keep him. But Rose had decided a long time ago that she'd never be a user like her mother. She wouldn't use drugs and she wouldn't use men. She would stand on her own two feet. Even when it killed her.

Emmett's mouth tightened. "Yeah, it takes a lot of time to send a text and stuff," he said grimly. "Listen, nice to talk to you," he added in a voice that said it had been anything but nice. "But we've gotta go. My mom wanted me to return this to the Disney store and get a bigger size for Dani." He wiggled the bag in his hand.

"How is Dani?" Rose asked quickly. "I miss her."

Emmett's eyes were as cold and as blue as the ocean. "Yeah, well, whose fault is that?"

Then he turned and walked away, leaving Sonya staring after him helplessly. To Rose's shock, Sonya reached out and hugged her quickly. "He's just upset," Sonya whispered. "Don't take it personally."

Rose was still too surprised over Sonya's show of support to say anything in return. Instead, she watched as Sonya ran quickly to catch up with Emmett's long strides. Then she turned to Kylie and gave a shaky laugh. "See? Not awkward at all."

Kylie stared at her in disbelief for a moment and then broke into laughter. There was nothing else to do but join her, so Rose did.

Yeah, it was official.

Life sucked.

_**~TAOP~**_

Emmett slammed the door when he got home. His mother didn't even yell at him. At dinner, he ate two bites of meatloaf and then asked to be excused. Pops didn't even ask him if he felt okay. After dinner, Dani wanted him to be her pony and she cried when he told her no. Jake didn't even call him a douche.

Everyone in the James/Cullen household knew a bear with a sore paw when they saw one – and they just decided to avoid this one.

They left Emmett in peace that night; though behind closed doors he was the topic of more than one conversation.


	6. Chapter 5: Benefit of the Doubt

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 5: Benefit of the Doubt**

"_**If you are ever in doubt as to whether to kiss a pretty girl, always give her the benefit of the doubt." ~Thomas Carlyle**_

_**~TAOP~**_

Somehow, by lying, manipulating, and just plain old sneakiness, Emmett and Rose avoided each other for the rest of the holiday. Rose breathed a sigh of relief when closed her dorm room behind her. Now all she had to do was to figure out a way to avoid going home for the summer. If she could just stay out of Emmett's way until next Christmas, she was pretty sure they would both be over each other.

She firmly ignored the little voice in her head that called out _Liar, liar, pants on fire_.

Rosalie hated that voice, the nosey little know-it-all.

_**~TAOP~**_

School started back up and Emmett found himself smiling more, even laughing every now and then. Sonya refused to let him mope, and when he tried she dragged him out of the house – sometimes literally. She and Jake had become best buddies and Dani adored her.

Emmett knew when he was out numbered and outgunned, so he usually just gave in gracefully. It was easier. And less painful. Sonya had a brother and knew just how to bring a guy to his knees.

Since football season was over, Emmett had more free time. Usually, a few afternoons a week he and Sonya would get together and listen to music or watch a movie or something. They alternated between his house and hers. Hers was quieter, but his had more junk food. Sonya's mom was kind of a health nut and _tried_ to influence the family's eating habits.

Then one day, just a week before Valentine's Day, which they both agreed was the most useless holiday ever invented, they were sitting on her couch watching "Turner and Hooch." Sonya insisted that Emmett reminded her of Hooch and he tried not to be offended. She must have seen it in his face because she had given him a nudge and tried to console him. "But he's big and eats everything and absolutely adorable...in his own smelly way."

Emmett just rolled his eyes at her explanation but allowed her to try and make it up to him with four Hot Pockets. "I don't see how you can eat those," Sonya noted. "My brother eats them, and sometimes my Dad." Then she shuddered. "But ugh... I'm pretty sure they're not even real food."

"Maybe it's a guy thing," Emmett said as he hissed at the heat of that first bite. The roof of his mouth was going to pay for his impatience but he didn't really care that much. He ate all four of them, prompting Sonya to ask if his legs were hollow. He thumped his belly. "I'm a growing boy."

"Your poor parents," Sonya commiserated. "I'm surprised that they can afford to both shoe _and_ feed you." She shot a significant glance toward his size 16 sneakers, which were currently parked on her coffee table.

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying," Sonya said with a shrug. He nudged her but she wasn't expecting it and she slid off the couch, her butt landing on the floor. She blinked up at him for a moment and then narrowed her eyes. "This means war, you know that right?"

Emmett offered his hand. "I'm sorry, really." He tried really hard not to smile. Or laugh. Laughing would be bad, very, very bad.

She sighed and wrapped her fingers around his. Then she caught him off guard and tugged him onto the floor as well. He landed on top of her, crushing her beneath his huge frame. She wriggled and tried to move but Emmett just leaned on one elbow and grinned down at her.

"Comfy?" he asked, seemingly unaware of her struggles.

"Can't...breathe..." she gasped.

He ran his fingers up her ribs. "So I guess you couldn't scream if I did...this." Sonya was incredibly ticklish and he knew it.

She squealed. "NO!" But it came out sounding rather breathless.

He loomed over her. "You know, if you were one of my brothers, I'd drool on your face right now just to piss you off."

Sonya's face scrunched up and she resumed trying to buck him off of her. "Gross!"

Then she moved one way and he moved at the same time and suddenly, he was cradled between her thighs. Sonya went completely still. So did Emmett. They stared at each other for a long moment. She watched in dazed amazement as his mouth got closer.

And closer.

And then it was on hers.

She gave a little sigh and opened her mouth, putting her hands on his massive shoulders. Emmett gave a soft moan and urged her to open her mouth wider, licking at her with his tongue, little sweeps of warmth that encouraged and pleaded. Emmett James was an extraordinarily good kisser, she thought.

Then he shifted, moving to his side and she drew in a deep breath. Instead of moving away from him, she pressed closer. His hand went to her ass and he began moving her against him. His cock was hard against her belly. He felt bigger than Jeremy and suddenly Sonya wondered if he was in proportion down there.

If he was, then the boy was packing a dangerous weapon she thought and was almost overcome with the urge to giggle. Then she was rubbing up against him and Emmett began gasping into her mouth, his hand still guiding her movements and pressing them up against each other.

"Fuck," he muttered. Then his hand slid down the back of her jeans and he cupped her ass with one big, really warm hand. "Fuck," he said again.

Their kissing grew wilder, their mouths getting wetter and hotter, moving away and then back together again. It wasn't neat or in sync like it seemed in the movies. Sometimes it was kind of awkward and Sonya wondered if she was giving him too much tongue or if her breath still smelled like the Doritos she had had an hour ago. She caught a faint taste of Hot Pockets on Emmett's breath.

She decided they weren't so bad after all.

Emmett shifted again and she found herself sprawled on top of him and his hand stayed inside her jeans, pushing her against him and his cock rubbed against her in a rhythm that made her head swim. Then his other hand was slipping up beneath her tee-shirt and he found her breast. He gently pinched the nipple over the fabric of her bra.

Then he groaned and slid his hand under the bra and she felt him shudder when his palm closed over her breast, the nipple digging into his hand. He squeezed with just enough pressure.

His hips began moving faster and the hand on her ass began squeezing in time to his thrusts. "Fuck," he said again. Once more, Sonya wanted to laugh. She wondered if that was the only word he could say in situations like this.

She wriggled her hand between them and delved beneath his jeans, letting her fingers close around his dick.

He felt big and solid and incredibly hard. Then his dick pulsed and she felt it jerk in her grasp. Emmett threw his head back on the floor and groaned really, really loud. The heat spilled out of him and filled her hand and she wondered if he was going to get offended when she wiped her hand on his shirt.

After a long moment, Emmett wiped at his face and said, "Oh Christ, Sonya, I'm so fucking sorry."

"You should be," she scolded and his expression fell. "It took you fucking long enough to get the hint."

His shock was almost comical. So she kissed him, because he really was adorable when he was confused.

_**~TAOP~**_

After that, Emmett knew he was really – finally- getting better. He and Sonya didn't label their relationship, but now instead of watching movies they usually ended up kissing and making out. Emmett knew he wasn't in love with her. He also knew she wasn't in love with him either. But since neither one of them ever said they were, he figured that they weren't hurting anybody. No lies, no promises.

For him, Rosalie was still "the one."

Still, as Emmett soon discovered, that even if a girl wasn't "the one" she could be a lot of things. Sonya helped him heal. He did the same for her.

_**~TAOP~**_

Ryan Kinslow was cute, Rose decided. He was cute in a skinny, geeky kind of way. He wore glasses, which were always slipping down his nose. His hair was a little too long, like he hadn't had time to get it cut. Or had forgotten. Or just didn't notice. She liked that about him. He wasn't obsessed with looks, either his or her own. Yes, he blushed like a fire truck whenever she said hello to him. But he did the same thing when geeky little Naomi with the bad acne and the overbite talked to him as well. Rose had a feeling that it was any female in general that made Ryan go shy.

They were at a party and the music was loud and obnoxious. She had been drinking a diet Coke. Having seen her mother drunk too many times, Rosalie wasn't a big fan of alcohol, especially not when consumed in vast quantities.

She had watched Ryan watching _her _all night. Finally, a buddy of his gave him a hard nudge and propelled him in Rosalie's direction. She tried to stifle her smile. It looked like Ryan Kinslow had worked up his courage, or had it worked up _for_ him, and was going to make his move.

He shifted around the room casually, acting as if Rose's place against the wall wasn't his destination. She had to give him points. For such a shy guy, he was playing it fairly smooth. It took almost two songs, but then Ryan was leaning up against the wall beside her, a beer in his hand. He gulped it down and then took a deep breath.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Rose returned, taking a sip of her drink to hide her smile.

"Great party, huh?" Ryan asked.

Rosalie shrugged. "I suppose."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. "The music sucks."

Rose snorted. "But at least it's loud," she offered.

Ryan looked confused for a moment.

It was obvious that Ryan had used up his quota of courage, so she decided to help him out a bit. She tugged at his free hand and leaned in so he could hear her. "Wanna go take a walk or something?"

He gulped in a mouthful of air and then nodded. As they passed his friend, Rose gave the guy a wink. His laughter followed Rosalie and Ryan out into the night air. They walked silent for a moment, making their way down to the pool which was lit but not heated. It was still slightly too cold, even in Florida, for a March night dip in the pool, she decided.

She sat down on the edge of the pool and pulled off her shoes, letting her feet slip into the frigid water. Yep, she decided, still too cold for a swim. Still, the chill of the water helped clear her head from the party. She glanced at Ryan, who stood helplessly above her.

"Take a load off, Ryan," she encouraged.

He flashed her a big grin as he settled in beside her, tugging off his sneakers and rolling up his jeans before putting his feet in the water. He hissed at the contact.

"Don't be a baby," Rose teased.

"It's cold," Ryan complained.

"Baby," Rosalie insisted.

"It's only my finely honed sense of self-preservation kicking in," Ryan muttered. He sighed. "I've gotta tell you...I wasn't sure you even knew my name."

"Ryan Kinslow," Rosalie said softly. "Junior, majoring in something to do with computers, originally from Miami."

Ryan just stared at her for a moment. "Wow," he finally said. "I'm impressed."

She shrugged. "I like to know people's stories," she said simply.

"That's cool," Ryan said with a nod. Then he chuckled. "People generally confuse the hell out of me."

Rose smiled at him. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

He pulled off his sweatshirt and she noticed with a pang that he was wearing a Darth Vader tee shirt. Nope, that didn't remind her of Jake James. At all.

Ryan must have sensed her mood change because he reached out and brushed his knuckles along her cheek. "I don't think someone so pretty should look so sad."

"Haven't you heard? Pretty people have fucked up lives too."

His brown eyes gleamed. "You know, I've heard that. But I don't believe it. Sorry. Not enough evidence to support it."

She laughed. God, it felt good to laugh. She leaned against him, appreciating the heat of his arm against hers. It was slender but nicely muscled and peeking beneath the sleeve of the tee, she caught a glimpse of ink. Who would have guessed that the geek was sporting a tattoo?

"You know, that party is probably still going strong if you want to go back," Ryan offered.

"Nope," Rosalie replied. "I'm good."

"Okay," Ryan answered.

They just sat there, saying nothing for a while. Then Rosalie felt Ryan scoot closer and she knew what was coming. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for this. She had never kissed anyone except –

Then Ryan's lips were on hers and it felt strange. Good, but strange, she decided. He still tasted faintly of beer, but it wasn't unpleasant. His mouth was firmer than Emmett's, not as generous. His tongue slipped in between her lips and brushed against hers. It felt nice.

Rosalie put her arms around him, ran her fingers through his too-long dark hair. It was soft and silky and smelled vaguely of Axe or something. Ryan kept the kiss gentle and soft and when he finally pulled away, Rose felt something like regret.

"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you," Ryan admitted.

"I'm glad you did," Rosalie told him. And she was.

They talked for two hours about a hundred different topics. But she never mentioned a boy named Emmett James. She didn't _think_ about Emmett James.

Right. No Emmett James. Ever. Gone. Never existed.

Never. Existed.


	7. Chapter 6: Beginnings

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

_**Author's Note: Emmett and Rose won't be getting together anytime soon. However, the chapters covering their time apart will move along quickly, covering large time periods with each chapter. We'll get to the Rose/Emmett loving soon. Thank you all for reading! Really, you all are just the best!**_

**Chapter 6: Beginnings**

"_**Beginnings are always messy."- **__**John Galsworthy**_

_**~TAOP~**_

Emmett James was strutting just a little bit when he went across the stage to get his diploma. He heard Pops give a loud whistle that could be heard over all the other noise. He looked just in time to see his mom giving Pops a playful whack on the arm. Dani had her little hands over her ears because of all the screaming around her, but was wriggling in excitement in Pops' arms. Jake was jumping up and down yelling, "Emmett! Emmett! Emmett!" His other brothers were just as loud if their wide open mouths were any indication. God, his family was embarrassing.

God, he loved them.

He held the diploma aloft in triumph and watched as his mother wiped at a tear. He got it. He knew why she was both happy and sad. She was thrilled that he was graduating, happy and head over heels with Pops, but on days like this she still got sad that his father wasn't there to share in the happiness. He got that, mostly because he felt exactly the same way. They were all there, Grandpa and Grandma, Nana and Papa, Uncle Masen, Aunt Alyssa and their boys. Even Jasper and Alice were there with Sarah, Sophie, and Adam.

There was only one face missing.

Just one.

He tried to tell himself that that one face didn't matter.

_**~TAOP~**_

Rosalie Hale was a coward. She knew that she was a coward, but that wasn't going to stop her from being one. Today, Emmett was graduating from high school. She knew that because her Aunt Alice had made a point to mention it. Twice.

For Rose, the semester had been over for two weeks. But a convenient job opportunity had given her both the means and the excuse to stay in Florida, and she fully intended to take advantage of it. This summer, there would be no worrying about running into Emmett at the mall. There would be no need to see him with his new girlfriend, whom she may or may not have been keeping tabs on through various mutual friends on Facebook.

And Ryan was staying for the summer too, taking some classes and trying to graduate in December instead of next May. Ryan was sweet. Ryan was safe.

Ryan didn't threaten to touch her heart, and that was all Rose wanted.

_**~TAOP~**_

Emmett finished off the beer in his hand. At his side, Sonya was laughing with one of her friends. He leaned down and nibbled at her ear to get her attention. Sonya turned with gratifying speed. "Ready to get out of here?" she guessed.

He gave her a wicked smile and she rolled her eyes at him. "Such a one track mind, I swear," she teased. But she didn't seem to want to disagree with his plans for the evening.

Tugging at her hand, he led her outside and toward his graduation present. Papa Cullen had presented him with the keys to the Jeep he had spent years restoring. It was the Jeep that Emmett had admired all those years ago on that first visit to meet them in Charleston. As of three hours ago, Emmett James was a genuine car owner. He hadn't been expecting it at all and when he tried to stammer his thanks, Papa had just shrugged. "Well now, it's not every day that a man's oldest grandson graduates from high school, is it?"

The waterworks had started with his mother and both grandmothers at that point, with Aunt Alyssa and Alice joining in after a short pause. Emmett didn't get it, but he certainly got what they keys meant. The keys meant freedom and independence.

Tonight, they meant he could take Sonya someplace quiet and they could have a little grown up fun. Grown up fun was Emmett's favorite kind. He drove them to a little creek and then got out the blanket he had thrown in the back for just this purpose. He spread it carefully and they fell back on it, looking up into the night sky and picking out their favorite stars.

They held hands and then Emmett shifted so that he was on his side, pressing up against Sonya, letting her feel the erection twitching in his jeans, just in case she didn't know what he wanted. She smiled invitingly and Emmett smirked. Their clothes started coming off and their hands began wandering. It didn't take long for Emmett to reach over to his jeans to grab a condom out of his wallet and slip it on. Both of them gave a little moan of relief when he slid into her.

The sex had been getting steadily better, and Emmett was no longer ashamed of his staying power. The first time had been okay, but he had had the foresight to bring Sonya to an orgasm before he ever pushed inside of her. Afterward, he had confessed some of his fear to her, about not being able to last very long. There was something about Sonya that invited confidences.

Sonya had giggled and buried her face in his shoulder and told her that he'd done just fine, much better in fact that stupid old dickface, which was now Jeremy's nickname. Then, to show him that she was indeed quite happy with how things had gone, they had made use of a second condom then and there. An hour later, they had used a third. Emmett supposed there was something to be said for being a healthy teenaged male. Sonya quite agreed. Pops had been right about recovery, he mused. But thinking of Pops at that moment had seemed wrong, so Emmett had concentrated on the silky weight of Sonya's breasts in his hands instead.

Since then, they had been finding a private place at least once a week, sometimes more if the fates and their families cooperated. And every time that Emmett felt the grip of Sonya's body around him, he knew it felt good, it felt great even.

But it didn't feel like it was a forever kind of good.

** ~TAOP~**

Mom and Pops had given up pushing Emmett to make a decision about college, his mother muttering something about that "stubborn James streak rearing its ugly head." But two weeks after graduation, Emmett had finally told them that he had decided to go the community college route. At first, they had been concerned that he was doing so because of Sonya. They liked Sonya, a lot, but they didn't want to see Emmett change his plans because of her.

Emmett was sitting down at the kitchen table with them when he gave them the news. A lot of family discussions seemed to take place there, he had noticed. "It's not like that, Mom," Emmett insisted.

"Then what is it like, Emmett?" his mother asked with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

He sighed and looked to Pops for some support, but Edward just shook his head with a little smile and took a sip of his coffee. No help there, Emmett decided. "Sonya's going _away_ to college for one thing," Emmett pointed out dryly.

He watched with some amusement as his mother relaxed and her expression changed. Emmett shrugged. "And mostly I'm just not ready to go away yet," he added with a look at Dani who was happily engrossed in eating her peanut butter toast and banana. Dani sensed his attention and looked up at him with a grin.

She was almost two and everyone knew that she had her oldest brother completely wrapped around her little finger. It was an affliction Emmett shared with Edward Cullen and neither of them seemed to be too upset by it.

Dani offered Emmett a piece of rather mushy banana. He took it and popped it in his mouth. "Besides, I can get my general ed requirements out of the way and still live at home. It's cheaper that way, and I know Seth wanted my room but he can just suck it up for another two years."

Edward snorted. "Okay, but you have to tell him."

Emmett grinned. "Already did."

"I'm sure that made his day," Bella remarked.

"He was okay with it," Emmett said. "I don't think he minds too much."

"You're sure about this," Bella asked. "You know the money for college is there." Emmett nodded. He did know. His survivor's benefits as the son of a fallen soldier made college a very attainable dream. His mother had also put aside money from his father's life insurance too. She had made sure that Mac's sons could get an education. True, he probably couldn't afford Harvard, but it wasn't like he could get into an Ivy League school anyway. Besides, he didn't really want to.

"And you still want to be a cop?" Edward asked, studying Emmett carefully.

"Yeah," Emmett answered immediately. "It fits me, I know it will. I can't really imagine doing anything else." That was true. The idea of becoming a police officer had been in his mind for years, and he knew it was the best choice for him. The Army was out, mostly because he knew his mother would worry herself sick.

He couldn't do that to her. He really wanted to do something important and significant with his life, but his take on what was important and significant was his own. The way he figured it, Sam was probably going to do something like cure cancer or some shit like that. Jake would end up being a male model and just have to be pretty for a living. Seth would probably wind up working with Pops; those two were more alike than most people who shared genetic material, which was just weird. It would make Pops happy to have Seth working with him, so Emmett figured that was okay for Seth_ and_ Pops. But Emmett was fine with being a good cop, one who made the streets a safer place for people like his parents and his siblings. That was important enough for him.

He saw Mom and Pops exchange one of those looks that meant they were having a conversation without words. They did that a lot, he'd noticed. Finally, Pops gave a tiny shrug that seemed to say, _Just let the boy do it his way_.

Emmett felt himself relaxing. His immediate future was decided.

_**~TAOP~**_

It was August, and once more Emmett James knew his life was going to change. The difference this time was that he and Sonya had actually discussed it. There was something comforting in that.

Both of them had suffered when a relationship had ended badly. Emmett had grieved and wondered; Sonya had just felt betrayed. They had decided that they wouldn't do that to each other. They liked each other too much to play games or to make promises they couldn't keep.

That was why this was good-bye.

Sonya was leaving tomorrow for a small, private college in Tennessee. They would remain friends, but they both understood that their time as boyfriend and girlfriend had come to an end. It wouldn't be fair to either of them to try and hold onto a relationship that really wasn't going to go any further. They both thought it was much better to preserve the friendship instead. They had started out as friends; they wanted to end that way too.

So tonight they were by "their" creek and Emmett already had the blanket spread out. He had three condoms in his wallet, but he was pretty sure they'd never use all three. Still, it paid to be prepared, he thought with a little smirk.

Sonya was straddling him and both of their shirts were already in the grass beside them. The moon was full and bright in the summer sky and the sound of the water in the nearby creek was a pleasant accompaniment to their little sighs and moans. Sonya was caressing Emmett's chest, running her hands over the vast expanse of lightly golden flesh that was tightly stretched over massive muscles. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered with complete honesty.

"Gonna miss you too," Emmett admitted, his hands dancing up her sides and then gently cupping her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples. She arched into his touch and moaned a little.

She abruptly stood up and shimmied out of her jeans. Emmett took the opportunity to push his jeans and boxers down his legs and kick them off into the grass. He'd find them later. He had had the presence of mind to grab his wallet before getting rid of the jeans. It was beside his head. He reached into it and grabbed a condom. Sonya grinned and plucked it from his hand.

"I'll do that," she offered.

He groaned his agreement and his hips jerked when he felt her hands on his cock. "Fuck..." he muttered and Sonya giggled as she rolled the condom over his straining erection.

Then she slowly lowered her body onto his and they both hissed at the sensations. She settled, still and quiet for a moment, letting her body adjust. Then Emmett gave an impatient thrust of his hips and she smiled, letting her body pick up the now familiar rhythm.

They were good together, she decided. Good, but not forever. Emmett's eyes were closed as he thrust up into her. She wiped at the tear that had slipped down her cheek, grateful that he hadn't noticed.

The thing was, she loved Emmett James just a little bit. He was the first boy to touch her heart. Even dickhead hadn't really made an impression like Emmett did.

She would miss him. And she would never forget him.

**~TAOP~**

The summer was finally over, Rose thought with satisfaction. She had not only put aside a nice little bundle, she had even managed to take some classes. She would graduate with a Master's in four years if she could keep this up. She was exhausted and stressed, but she was making decent grades and enough money to keep from being too much of a financial burden to her aunt and uncle.

That was enough.

At least, that was what Rose told herself. Whenever she called home, Aunt Alice would ask Rosalie if she was coming home for a visit anytime soon. Rosalie always had some perfectly logical, perfectly bullshit excuse at the ready. Aunt Alice would sigh and drop the subject. Then one day, Aunt Alice said, out of the blue, " You know Emmett decided to stay home to go to college for the first two years."

Aunt Alice was sneaky like that. She liked to throw in little mind-boggling bits of information in a very casual way. Aunt Alice hadn't agreed with the way Rose had broken things off with Emmett, but she had said she was going to stay out of it. "One day, you'll realize you should have given Emmett more credit," had been her final say on the matter. Rosalie had ignored that little gem.

Instead, she concentrated on school and work and achieving her goals. She and Ryan saw each other once a week or so. He would graduate in December and then he planned to move back to Miami to be near his family. In a way, Rosalie was almost looking forward to that day. She would miss him, but it would make things come to a natural end, a relatively painless way to say good-bye.

In June, they had made love for the first time. While Ryan might have been more skilled than Emmett, there had been something missing. But Rose liked Ryan and technically, he made all the right moves.

He could make her body tingle and respond in all the nicest ways. She knew that Ryan liked her a lot more than she liked him, and she worried about that. If he got too attached, she would have to break it off before December and that would hurt him.

She didn't want to, but she would.

And so the new school year began.


	8. Ch 7: With a Little Help from My Friends

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 7: With a Little Help from My Friends**

"_**It is not so much our friends' help that helps us, as the confidence of their help." ~Epicurus**_

Rose kissed Ryan at her dorm door and watched him walk down the hallway toward the stairs. She turned when she heard someone clearing their throat. A tall, slender woman with long, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes stared at her. "That boy'd give his left nut for you," the woman said by way of introduction.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked.

The woman grinned. "Just an observation," she said and then held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Devon Daniels. And it would appear that we're now sharing this room." She pointed at the small room behind Rosalie.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry," Rose said, moving aside and noticing for the first time the baggage behind Devon.

Devon followed Rosalie into the room. Rosalie had already claimed one of the beds, but since there was really no difference in them or their proximity to the single window, she didn't think it would be an issue. "I can take either bed," she offered, just in case.

Devon shrugged. "No, we're good."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good. Devon threw her suitcase on one bed and collapsed onto it. "So who's the puppy dog?" she asked Rose.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked again.

Devon smiled widely. "Your boy, your man, the one who looks like he's just dying to throw himself in front of a speeding train or something for you."

"Oh, no, he's just...we're...I...we're dating," Rose finally pushed the words out.

"Oh, well, that clears it up," Devon teased.

Rose sank onto her bed and rubbed her hands over her face. "It's complicated," she muttered.

"When is not?" Devon asked. "Life is complicated. Get used to it...?" Rosalie heard the unspoken request for her name and realized that she had forgotten to introduce herself.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," she offered belatedly.

"Nice to meet you," Devon returned. "Any odd habits I should know about?"

"Like what?"

"Well, do you like to dance naked under the full moon? Do you practice voodoo and if so will you solemnly swear to never make a doll that looks like me with any malicious intent? Do you like to eat weird foods that will make me wish I didn't have a sense of smell?"

Rose smirked. "No, no – and of course I would never do such a thing because that's just bad manners, and no."

Devon nodded. "Then we're good." She sighed and got up. "Let me just get the rest of my shit in here. I have a date coming by in a few minutes," she added with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"That was fast," Rose commented.

Devon sighed dramatically. "I know, I know..." She winked at Rose. "They just seem to find me, I swear." She frowned. "Or maybe I find them with some sort of weird radar or something." She shrugged. "In either case, I've got a date."

Twenty minutes later, Devon's stuff was piled on her side of the room and there was a knock on the door. Rose opened it to find a tiny Asian girl blinking up at her. "Is this Devon's room?" she asked.

Confused, Rose nodded. Devon had been busy putting things away in the miniscule bathroom and walked out. "Hey girl!" she said. She pulled the girl into the room. "Leigh, meet Rose, my new roommate." Rose blinked. "Rose, meet Leigh...my date."

"Oh," Rose breathed. Then she looked at Devon and saw she was waiting for her reaction. Rose grinned. "Ohhh..."

Devon returned the smile. "Don't wait up," she added with a significant look at the tiny brunette. They walked out the door but a few seconds later, Devon came rushing back into the room. "Forgot my purse!" she said. Then she leaned in and whispered to Rose. "Fresh out of the closet," she confided. "Just how I like 'em."

Rose snorted with laughter. Maybe the year would turn out to be good. If nothing else, it would be interesting.

_**~TAOP~**_

College classes were different, Emmett decided. First, there weren't any familiar faces. Second, the age range of his classmates was pretty wide. The professor gave them a list of assignments, had them take a pre-test to see where everyone was, and dismissed them for the day.

Emmett grinned as he walked out the door. He could learn to like this college stuff.

He wandered around the campus for a while. He had a full hour until his next class. There was a big courtyard where a lot of students seemed to be gathered. The girls were wearing mini-skirts or shorts or sundresses and Emmett knew he'd better appreciate the warm weather attire while he could. His size alone drew attention, but he was used to that. The guys gave him a nod of respect as he passed, and the girls threw a lot of speculative glances his way.

He sat down and consumed three bags of chips, two Monsters, a protein bar, and four homemade cookies. That would have to hold him over until it was time for lunch. He gave a discreet belch and heard a giggle.

Looking up, he saw a tall blond girl staring at him. Oh hell no. He was done with tall blondes. He liked brunettes now. Definitely. Blondes were trouble. Blondes broke your heart and then stomped all over the itty, bitty pieces. Nope, he'd stick with the brunettes and redheads from now on. He gave her a tight smile and jumped to his feet, walking away without another word.

_** ~TAOP~**_

Rose snickered at Devon. It was now November, and Devon the roommate had become Devon the best friend. They had a lot in common. They had both grown up in something less than ideal circumstances. Devon's mother had been a crack addict who had finally overdosed when Devon was eight. Having no idea of who her father was, much less _where_ he was, she had grown up in the foster care system. She had been on her own since she was eighteen.

Devon was a few years older than Rosalie; she had worked hard to save up the money to attend school and a partial scholarship had finally made an education an attainable goal. Like Rosalie, Devon wanted to be a social worker. It was her dream to work with gay and lesbian youth, especially those already in the system. Something between the two young women clicked and it didn't take long for either of them to realize that what they had was a forever kind of friendship.

Rose had realized, about a week after Devon had come into her life, that she had never really had a best friend. She had had friends, and she had had...him. But she'd never had a best friend, someone to whom she could confide things that she didn't want to tell anyone else. There was only one topic that she didn't discuss with Devon.

Sometimes, she wanted to talk to Devon about Emmett. But something always held her back. Then one day, they had been trying to clean up their room, which had admittedly become something of a disaster, when Devon had come across a photo album. Rose didn't have many pictures of life before Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, but she had a lot of pictures from after.

Devon picked up the album and plopped down on the floor, casually flipping through it. Rosalie was tempted to snatch it out of her hands, but knew that would only raise more questions. She tried very hard to play it cool. Devon looked through the album without a comment. Then, when she was done, she set it aside and looked at Rosalie for a long moment.

"So...you want to tell me who tall, dark, and happy is or do you want me to tickle it out you?" That was no idle threat. Rosie was incredibly ticklish and Devon knew that. She had discovered it one day when she was giving Rose a pedicure. Needless to say, they had made a mess.

"He's a...boy," Rose replied lamely.

Devon rolled her eyes to give her opinion of Rose's answer. "No shit." She smirked. "I'm a lesbian, but I think I've got the basics of biology down, thanks."

"He was my first boyfriend," Rose elaborated with a carefully casual tone.

Devon pondered that for a moment. "Was he your..._first_?" she asked significantly.

Rosalie nodded.

"Damn girl," Devon said. "Talk about giving other guys a lot to live up to..." She laughed. "Not that I like them, but I'll bet that boy is packing some serious heat in his pants."

Rose flushed and shrugged.

"Interesting..." Devon murmured.

Her eyes flashing up to meet Devon's, Rose frowned. "What's interesting?"

A sympathetic smile tugged at Devon's mouth. "Does that boy know you're still head over heels in love with him?"

_** ~TAOP~**_

Emmett gave a muffled curse as he checked the drawer in his bedside table. What the fuck? Someone had jacked his Playboy. He scowled at the empty drawer. He just bet it was Seth, that little fucker. Emmett slammed his door open and stomped his way up to Seth's room. No one else was home; they were all at work or school and Emmett had been looking forward to a rubbing one out in complete privacy with no fear of anyone knocking on his fucking door. Besides, Miss December was smoking hot.

He yanked open Seth's bedside drawer. No Playboy. Where else would the little fucker hide it? He shoved open Seth's closet door and rummaged around without even bothering to hide his tracks. He pulled open the plastic drawers on one side of the closet that held Seth's socks and began moving them aside.

Then he stopped in shock.

What. The. Fuck?

Emmett snorted with laughter as he picked up the box of condoms. He opened it. Half empty. The little fucker was getting laid? He grinned. It was always the quiet ones.

Later on, Emmett remembered that he had left Miss December under his bed. He had passed out after a previous wanking session. He got reacquainted with her later that afternoon. It was nice reunion. He left Seth's room a mess, just to fuck with him.

Let him wonder who had been in his room and what they might have seen. God, it was fun to mess with him.

_** ~TAOP~**_

Devon Daniels was the devil incarnate, Rose decided. Ryan was graduating in a week and moving back to Miami in two weeks, just a few days before Christmas. Devon had harassed Rose about her intentions toward the man for weeks now. "I'm going to let him move back home. We'll probably exchange emails and texts for a little while and then never hear from each other again," Rose had answered as honestly as possible.

"That's because you still have the hots for Mr. James," Devon replied with infuriating certainty.

"I do not," Rose insisted.

Devon shrugged. "Sure you don't, sweetie. Sure you don't."

"Fuck you," Rose muttered.

"Oh, you wish," Devon replied sweetly. "But sadly, you're not my type. Too tall, too blonde...too hetero." She gave a sigh of resignation. "Now if you were about ten inches shorter and had dark hair... Well, maybe we could arrange something then."

"And fresh out of the closet," Rose added with a roll of her eyes.

"And fresh out of the closet," Devon agreed with a wicked smirk.

"You're kind of a slut, Dev," Rose pointed out.

Devon pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, no, I'm more a facilitator."

"Facilitator?"

"Well, think of it this way. There are all of these lovely lesbians who have just realized that they prefer pussy to cock, but they're completely confused and bewildered how to get themselves laid and what the whole delightful process entails in some cases." She pointed to herself. "That's where I come in. I give them a gentle, skillful introduction to the joys of lesbian sex and set them loose to try their wings in that big, beautiful gay world out there."

Rose snorted. "Yeah, and you _facilitate_ a lot."

"So many lesbians, so little time," Devon said with a sigh. "Besides, they love me for it. Not one of them walks away mad or unsatisfied. Ever."

That much was true. Every time they ran into one of Devon's former "friends" they always gave a squeal of happiness and hugged her tightly, invariably introducing her to the new woman in their lives with shy pride. Rose had never seen anything like it. "If only I was a lesbian too," Rose sighed as she plopped down on her bed.

Devon sat down and brushed Rosalie's hair back. "Yes, well, that would make things easier since women are so much easier to understand than men," she conceded. "However, I have to tell you that if I did dick, I would most certainly be _all_ over Mr. James."

"Shut up, Dev."

"I'm just saying," Devon said with a laugh.

_**~TAOP~**_

In the end, it was almost a relief to say good-bye to Ryan. He had hinted that he would be happy to try and find a job in Gainesville if Rose wanted him to stay. She had finally had to bluntly but gently tell him that it was over. She felt like shit, but it was better that way. She had a feeling she wouldn't hear from him for long. Six weeks after he left, she got her last text from him. They hadn't parted on bad terms, but they hadn't been particularly good terms either.

With more than a full class load as well as a challenging work schedule, Rose had more than enough to keep her busy and her mind occupied. Every two weeks, Devon had a new petite beauty on her arm. Rosalie was usually invited to go out with them, and sometimes the girls got a little jealous until they realized that Devon and Rosalie truly were just best friends.

By the last week of March, Rosalie had found out that her job was hers through the summer at least and she told her Aunt Alice that she wouldn't be home that summer either. Aunt Alice hadn't been happy, but she hadn't tried to talk Rose out of it either. She didn't offer any information about the James/Cullen family either. So Rose was left to wonder.

_** ~TAOP~**_

Emmett was cursing as he cleaned the bathroom. Why had he made that stupid bet with Seth anyway? He had put the job off as long as possible. Then he heard the doorbell ring and wondered if maybe it was Alice or Jasper stopping by and if they would ever mention Rose. Probably not, he conceded as he finished scrubbing the toilet. There. Even his mother would consider that clean. Hopefully.

He rushed down the stairs, anxious to tell his mother he was done. He was going out right after dinner. There was a hot new waitress at Chili's and-

Then he noticed the cops. At the door. At the fucking door. Two men at the fucking door. His mother swayed and he grabbed for her.

There was a weird rushing sound in his ears.

He tightened his hold on his mother.

"Ma'am," one of the officers said as he removed his hat. "Ma'am?"

Emmett led his mother to the couch.

"Are you the parents of Seth James?" The cop's voice was soft, almost hesitant. And Emmett knew it was bad, bad news.

"There's been an accident," one of them said.

"Your son's been life-flighted."

Seth was alive. But it was bad, so very bad. He could feel his mother trembling and then realized that it was him. Just like last time. Two men at the door bringing news that tore apart lives. He held his mom close while Pops talked to the cops. She was too pale and Emmett worried that she was going to pass out. Then he felt her straightening her shoulders and knew she was calling on that core of strength that had gotten her through the unthinkable once before.

Emmett James held his mother, trying to keep the bad stuff away from her. She'd been through too much. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking fair. This couldn't happen twice. No fucking way.

Suddenly, more than anything in the world, he wanted Rose there. He wanted to hear her say it would be okay.

_**~TAOP~**_

Rose managed to stifle her groan. Why she allowed Devon to drag her to this bar on a weeknight was beyond her. Oh. Right. Devon was convinced that one of the bar tenders had decided to come out of the closet and Devon wanted to be close at hand when she did. She did so love to "facilitate" and usher brand new lesbians into the life, as she said.

God, Devon was such a slut, Rose thought with fond exasperation.

Something in her pocket vibrated and Rosalie wondered who the hell would be calling her this late on a weeknight. Everyone who knew her also knew that she usually had her nose buried in a book right about now. Tonight being the glaring exception, of course. She answered but could barely hear the voice on the other end. She motioned to Devon, letting her know that she was going outside to take the call.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, appreciating the cool evening air that was smoke and perfume free.

"Rose?" It was Aunt Alice and Rosalie immediately felt her stomach clench.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

There was a muffled sob from the other end and Rosalie was barely aware of Devon exiting the bar to see what was going on. "Rose?" Aunt Alice asked.

"What's wrong?" Rose repeated.

"Oh, Rose..." Aunt Alice took a deep breath. "It's Seth James, Rose."

"Seth?" None of it made any sense. What the hell was going on?

"Seth was in a car accident," Aunt Alice continued. "It's bad, Rose. Really, really bad."

Rose fought the urge to vomit. _Emmett_... She had to get to Emmett. "I'll be there as soon as I can," she told her aunt.

"Oh baby," Aunt Alice said. "I don't want you on a bus. I'll book you a flight."

Rose was already shaking her head and then remembered she was on the phone. She looked at Devon. "Actually...I think I know someone who will loan me their car," she said and Devon nodded immediately. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She paused. "Listen, call me if- if anything changes." She couldn't even admit to the possibility that Seth would die. Seth was like her little brother.

"Okay, sweetie," Aunt Alice said. "And drive careful. _Please."_

"I will," Rose assured her. "I love you. I'll be there soon."

Devon put her arm around Rosalie and Rosalie realized she was shaking. "Come on," Devon said. "Let's go get packed. We'll get on the road and get you there."

"We?" Rosalie asked. "You don't even know what's going on, why would you want to go with me?" Sometimes, having a best friend still surprised her. This was one of those times.

Devon smiled and wiped away the tears Rosalie didn't remember crying. "Because you need me, and that's all I need to know."


	9. Chapter 8: Beyond Reason

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

_**Author's Note: Yes, this update is a little early. I hope you don't mind. I got it done and wanted to post it because I'm impatient and this weekend will be busy. Someone had asked about when this accident takes place in the storyline. Bella had a minor car accident in "The Bigger They Are" but this is the accident that took place after Dani was born. It was only touched upon in the epilogue of Bigger. It was also covered in a few outtakes, but never from Rose and Emmett's perspectives. I am flattered that someone requested longer chapters, but I usually keep my chapters somewhere between 2,500 and 4,500 words. I do this because sometimes when I sit down to read I get interrupted about halfway through if the chapter is more than ten thousand words. I'd rather update frequently and keep the updates more manageable in size. I hope you can forgive me for that; it just seems to work better for me as both a reader and a writer. :) **_

**Chapter 8: Beyond Reason**

"_**The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of." ~Blaise Pascal**_

_** ~TAOP~**_

Emmett was hardly aware of various family members arriving. Uncle Masen had brought Emmett and his brothers to the hospital. Mom and Pops had insisted on going ahead. They didn't say so, but Emmett knew it was because they were worried Seth would already be dead by the time they got there. The look on Sam's face said he knew it too. Hell, even Jake knew it was bad.

But when they had arrived at the hospital, Seth was still alive. The nurses had let just Emmett into Seth's room to let Mom and Pops know they were there. Uncle Masen had said he would wait outside with Sam and Jake. Emmett guessed that Masen knew he just had to actually see his brother. Emmett knew he wouldn't really believe that Seth was alive until he saw him with his own eyes.

So they'd let him in. And he'd seen.

At first, he wanted to call bullshit and say that the kid on the hospital bed wasn't his brother. No way in hell that could be Seth. This kid was hooked up to a hundred different machines. One of them was breathing for him and Emmett was struck by the stray thought that the machine sounded like Darth Vader and he wondered what Jake would make of that.

Half the kid's head was shaved and staples zigzagged across the bare scalp. It was like something out of a fucking Frankenstein movie. There were fucking bandages everywhere. It seemed like there wasn't a part of this kid's body that was battered or bruised or just plain old fucked up.

Then Emmett had moved around to the other side and gotten a look at the profile, the side of the kid's head that still had hair. It was Seth. Unmistakably Seth. That's when Emmett had felt as if he was going to hurl. The three sandwiches he had eaten to hold him over until dinner threatened to make a repeat appearance and it was only by the thinnest of strands that he held on to his control.

His mom was sitting on Seth's right side, holding onto his good hand. Pops was hovering beside her and he moved over so that Emmett could sneak in closer. Emmett didn't want to look at Seth anymore, but he couldn't help it.

How the hell had Seth lived?

Just looking at him now, it was like he was some sort of broken doll or something. He didn't look human anymore, just...broken body parts badly put together. "How...?" It seemed so ridiculous to ask _how_ his brother was doing. Obviously, his brother wasn't doing well at all.

Pops started to answer and then his voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Uh...the docs say the next twenty four hours are make or break."

Emmett's eyes went to Edward's, the question there for him to see.

Edward paused and then said softly, "We'll know if he'll...make it..."

So Seth was alive – for now. For now. For fucking _now_.

Emmett wanted to punch something. Punch a wall, the dickwad who had done this, anything. Edward leaned down and whispered to Bella. "Bella? I'm going to go see Masen and let him know what's going on. I'll check on the boys too. You stay here with Seth, okay?"

Mom nodded, but Emmett knew she wasn't hearing or taking much in except Seth. Her hand was clutched around his like she was going to hold onto him to keep death from claiming him. Death would have to go through her first and she was in full on Mama Bear mode. Death might not find it so easy to get to Seth James if Bella Cullen had a damned thing to say about it.

Emmett took another long look at his mother and then went with Pops. When he'd left them, Masen had been quietly talking to Jake, who was starting to get more and more upset. Whatever Masen had said must have worked a little, because now Jake was in a chair, his face still streaked with tears and he was hiccupping, but he was fairly calm. Sam just sat in a chair and stared at the vending machine.

Masen shot to his feet when he saw his brother and nephew walking down the hall, but he waited until they were close to speak. He took a long look at Edward's face. "What's going on?" he finally asked.

Pops wiped his hands over his face and Emmett realized that, for once, Pops looked his age. Maybe older. Ancient. "Uh..." Edward shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Drunk driver, hit him on the driver's side. If Seth hadn't been in the Suburban-" Pops stopped abruptly and shuddered. "It's bad, Mase."

Emmett wasn't surprised to see Uncle Masen put his arms around his older brother and hug hard. The two men just stood there for a moment, Masen whispering urgently in Edward's ear, Edward nodding every now and then and then finally taking a deep breath. Emmett let them have a little privacy and he walked over to his brothers. He knelt down in front of them and pulled them into a hug.

"Hey, brats," he said with a forced smile.

Jake's smile was shaky and fleeting. Sam didn't even try. "How's Seth?" Sam asked.

"He's hurt bad," Emmett admitted. "But you know Seth, he's strong. He'll fight hard."

"Is he gonna die?" Jake asked in a small voice.

"I don't think so," Emmett said. He had to be honest and allow that there was a chance, but he knew his brother. Seth might have been the quiet one of the bunch, but he was stubborn through and through. He might be the most stubborn of them all, and that was saying a lot. He was a natural born fighter; he just chose his moments carefully. Careful, cautious, peacekeeping Seth – who had been blindsided by some asshole who didn't know not to drink and drive. That reminded him.

"Pops?" Edward turned, his hand still on Masen's arm.

"What happened to the asshole who hit him?" Emmett wanted to know what room he was in. He wanted to know what room he should march down to and which shit-for-brains he should yell at. And God help the guy if he'd walked away while Seth was still in there fighting to stay alive.

Pops' face went stiff. "He died at the scene."

Emmett knew it was wrong to feel the swift surge of righteous joy that went through him at the news, but he wasn't going to deny it was there. Good. God had decided it then. Emmett could just concentrate on making Seth get better. Emmett gave a nod of satisfaction and turned back to his brothers. "I'm going to go back in now and sit with Mom. You be good for Uncle Masen."

"The nurses have said they'll let them in in a few hours," Masen said.

"We'll wait," Sam said.

"Yeah," Jake added with a nod. "We'll wait.

Emmett ruffled their hair. "Yeah, I know you will."

_** ~TAOP~**_

The whole way from Florida to North Carolina, Rosalie kept dreading the ring of her phone. She had turned up the volume all the way so she wouldn't miss the call. Please don't let there be a call, she thought. Of course, they weren't even playing the radio, so she would have heard the thing on vibrate if it came to that. Still, it made her feel better.

They stopped at a McDonald's for coffee. Rose caught a glimpse of herself in one of the windows. She looked like shit. Good to know. Devon had forced Rose to change into jeans and a tee-shirt and hoodie. Devon had packed a few days' worth of clothes and toiletries. She had even taken care of emailing their professors. Since neither one of them had missed so much as a single day or assignment, there shouldn't be a problem. Rose didn't particularly care if there was. Devon even emailed one of Rose's papers, which was due tomorrow, to her professor, explaining that a hard copy would follow when Rosalie returned.

In short, Devon had taken care of everything – every single detail. Meanwhile, Rose had sat on the bed, stunned and hurting. Then Devon had bundled her into the car, put on her seatbelt, and checked the GPS. Devon got lost going from one end of the campus to another. Rose had gotten her the GPS for Christmas, even though it had strained her budget.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Devon asked. That was the last thing Rosalie remembered until they were pulling into the McDonald's parking lot.

When they crossed the North Carolina state line in the early morning hours, Devon asked Rose to give her an address. Mechanically, Rose gave Devon her home address. She didn't know what hospital Seth was in. She didn't even know if Seth was alive.

"Emmett," she whispered. For the first time, she wondered what Emmett would say or do when he saw her. Would he hate her for showing up _now_?

_** ~TAOP~**_

It was Wednesday afternoon. Aunt Alice had insisted that Rose and Devon get some sleep before they did anything else and then she forced Rose to eat. Devon had no problem eating, though she kept casting worried glances Rose's way.

"Devon, could you take Rose to the hospital?" Alice asked. "I went up first thing this morning after I took the kids to school. I don't want to camp out there. That's not what they need. But if you could run Rose up there, that'd be a big help."

"Sure, Mrs. Whitlock, anything you need," Devon said.

Aunt Alice reached out and patted Devon's hand. "Now, I thought we went over this already. I'm Aunt Alice and I swear you'll hurt my feelings if you don't call me that."

Devon, who had never had an aunt _anybody_, was as surprised as Rose had been to find herself with a best friend. She blinked at Alice. "Okay," she agreed.

Alice nodded with satisfaction. "I've got the address for the hospital. Rose tells me that you're directionally challenged." Alice sighed. "Me too."

Devon nodded and smiled ruefully. "That's true."

Rose felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest as she and Devon rode up in the elevator to the floor where Seth's room was. Aunt Alice explained what few details she had, but Rose gleaned enough to know that Seth James wasn't out of the woods yet. They stepped off the elevator and to their left was a corridor of hospital rooms. To their right was a small waiting area labeled ICU. A row of vending machines stood against the far wall.

And standing in front of the vending machines stood a massive and familiar figure. Before she could even consider doing otherwise, Rose was saying, "Emmett?" She thought she whispered it, but he must have heard it because he turned.

She watched as he realized it was her. She waited for the anger. Instead, it was like something inside his face collapsed and his features went slack. She might have thought he was mad at her, except for the fact he was stumbling toward her, his hands held out, reaching for her.

Then she was engulfed in his big, warm arms and sobbing against that wide chest before she knew what hit her. He didn't speak, he just squeezed her tightly and didn't let go. Rose couldn't talk, so she just let herself be held. When she finally pulled away, Emmett wiped the tears from her face and then even tenderly wiped at the snot under her nose, wiping it on his shirt. Vaguely, she remembered that Devon was around somewhere.

"Emmett..." she began.

"We'll talk later," he said with a shake of his head. "Let's go see Seth."

Belatedly, Rosalie remembered Devon and she stopped and turned. "Wait, uh, Emmett this is my friend, Devon. She drove me up here."

Devon walked up to Emmett and gave him a big hug. "I'm sending tons of positive energy your brother's way," she said solemnly, for once not being a wise ass. "He's got a lot of love around him, I can tell. I think that makes all the difference."

Emmett was silent for a moment and Rosalie knew he was taking in the Devon experience. "I...we..." Rose began.

Devon shooed them along. "You two go ahead. Spend as much time as you need." She looked around. "I'm sure I'll find something to occupy myself."

Rosalie wondered if Devon would find a something or a _someone_, but didn't question it. She just nodded and walked down the corridor at Emmett's side, thinking how right it felt to be back there. "How is he?" Rose finally asked.

Emmett, who had his hands shoved into his pockets, just shrugged. Then they were at the door and he opened it. Rosalie stopped in shock as she got her first good look at him. She was barely aware of Bella Cullen sitting on the far side of the bed, her hands clutching Seth's. Edward was sprawled in an uncomfortable looking chair in the corner, not really sleeping, but not completely awake either. His eyes fluttered open.

"Rose," Edward whispered, getting stiffly to his feet. "How wonderful of you to come." Then he frowned as he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "I hope this won't cause problems with your classes."

Rose had to laugh, because Mr. Cullen in father mode was kind of cute.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. Her eyes went back to the bed, and for the first time Bella looked up and gave Rose a tired smile.

"Hello, Rose," Bella said. "We've missed you."

Then the next thing she knew, Rose was getting a hug from Mrs. Cullen too. She hadn't realized until they spoke to her that she had been nervous about their reaction to her. "I had to come," Rose said softly.

Bella led her to the bed. "The bruising and swelling is worse today, but he's holding his own and at this point, we're grateful for that. The doctors tell us that if he's not getting worse, that's progress for now."

Rosalie reached out with a trembling hand and ran her fingers along Seth's good arm, noting how little goosebumps rose in reaction to her touch. For some reason, that reassured her. Bella took her seat once more, taking Seth's hand in hers. Rosalie had a feeling that someone had been holding Seth's hand since he'd been here.

"Mom, Pops, I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be right back. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry," his mother said. Mr. Cullen frowned at her and he and Emmett exchanged a look. Emmett nodded and Rosalie knew that he'd be bringing back something for his mother to eat and Mr. Cullen would make sure that she did so.

Emmett put his hand on the small of Rosalie's back and she took in a deep breath. His hand, always so big and so warm, felt exactly right just where it was. Once again, she questioned the wisdom of her motives for breaking his heart. If something felt so right, did it really make much sense to fight it?

"Is your friend around?" Emmett asked.

"I'll text her and let her know we're going to the cafeteria," Rose replied.

In the elevator, Rose got a text from Devon explaining that they should go ahead without her. She was chatting with someone and besides, she added, "Ur big boy needs comfort."

Rosalie just rolled her eyes at that. Typical Devon.

They got into the line and got some food, getting some extra for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They found a small table in the corner of the cafeteria, and even though there were far from alone, it felt isolated. It was partly because of where the table was located, and partly because everyone seemed wrapped up in their own little miseries or were talking in medical jargon.

Emmett ate half-heartedly, the first time she had ever seen him do so. She used to tease him that she feared for her fingers if she got between him and his food. Now, it seemed like it was a chore for him to choke down his cheeseburgers and fries. She picked at a salad. Finally, Emmett wiped off his hand and reached over to grab hers.

"It's good to see you, Rosie," he said. "My parents aren't the only ones who've missed you."

She nodded, unable to look him in the eyes.

"I was pretty pissed at you when you left," Emmett continued.

Rosalie couldn't even seem to breathe.

"And hurt," Emmett added in a soft voice. "It was like a fucking knife in my heart."

Briefly, her eyes darted up to his.

"I called you every damned name I could think of and not one of them was nice," Emmett informed her.

Rosalie couldn't help but smile at that confession.

"But I've had time to think since then," Emmett continued. "And I had some very smart people give me some good advice."

Once more, her eyes flickered up to meet his. There wasn't anger there, or even sadness. What she saw on his face was simple acceptance of something he couldn't change. Emmett James had learned to roll with the punches a long time ago. "I guess what I'm saying, Rosie, is that I don't want you to shut me out anymore. Before we were anything else, we were pretty good friends."

She gave a jerky nod.

Emmett took a deep breath. "And if I can't be anything else to you, I'd like to be that. A friend. Because you're too fucking important to me to lose altogether."

Rose felt lightheaded. "I'd like that too," she finally said.

Emmett grinned and for a moment, all of the stuff with Seth fell away from his handsome face. "Good, I'm glad." Then his expression grew more solemn and he squeezed her hand. "But I'm going to be honest, Rose. I still want to be more. That hasn't changed. I'm not going to _ask_ you for more, but that doesn't mean I don't w_ant _more." He flashed his trademark grin. "I'm trying to learn patience. Pops tells me it's good for me. That's bullshit as far as I can tell, but I'm going to give it a shot."

Rose gave a little laugh.

"I understand some of why you had to leave and why it's important for you to do this, to finish college and be independent," he said. Then he scowled at their hands. "Some of it I don't, and I get the feeling that there's something you aren't telling me."

Rose opened her mouth to protest but he just shook his head. "No, we're not getting into that. This isn't the time or the place." He grimaced. "I hate like hell that it took this to get you back home, but I'm not going to let the chance slip by either."

"Emmett..."

"Just let me get this out, and I won't bring it up again for oh...at least a year," he offered with a wink. "You go do what you've gotta do. Right now, we can be friends." Then he leaned in close and his voice went down in pitch, taking on that special huskiness it always did when he was aroused. "But one day, Miss Rosalie Hale, you're going to wake up and realize that not only do you love me, that you've never _stopped_ loving me. And when that day comes, no matter where you are or who you're with or what you're doing, you're going to call me and I'm going to come to you and you're going to be mine and I'm going to be yours – and not just as friends. You hear me?" She couldn't breathe. It was official. "Because I'll damned sure never stop loving you, and that's a promise." His lips were so close to hers that she could feel his breath. "I'll do my best not to push, but I'm sure I'll fuck that up on occasion. But you'll forgive me, because you know it too. Deep down, you know that we are meant to be together." He sat back, finally releasing her hand. "Just remember, on the day we get married, I'm totally going to say I TOLD YOU SO." He smirked.

Rose snorted, wondering why his arrogant certainty didn't piss her off more. She crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed disdainfully as she rolled her eyes at him.

But she didn't offer any protest.


	10. Chapter 9: Changes

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

_**Author's Note: Sorry this update is a tad delayed. I had an unexpected encounter with an oral surgeon this week. While I was capable of typing, I'm not sure how coherent the words would have been. Pain meds are wonderful things and just might have led to inspiration. Oh well, opportunity lost and I'll have to settle for my usual, ordinary work. **_

**Chapter 9: Changes**

"_**If you don't like something change it; if you can't change it, change the way you think about it." ~Mary Engelbreit**_

They walked back from the cafeteria, not holding hands, but it felt as if they were. They were silent. Everything that had needed to be said had been said and nothing else really mattered. Devon was in the waiting area, her eyes darting between them before a smug little smile settled on her face. Emmett held up the bag of food. "I uh...I'm going to take this food in to them."

Rose shifted on her feet. "Maybe I should-"

Emmett turned around and frowned. "You. Stay. There." He looked at Devon. "Don't let her sneak away. She's a slippery little thing when she wants to be."

Devon gave him a mock salute. "Yes, sir!"

Emmett grinned and looked at Rose. "I like her."

"Go," Rosalie muttered, flopping down into an ugly chair. Emmett laughed and made his way down the hallway to Seth's room.

Devon sat down beside her and reached for her hand. "So?" 

"So what?" Rose asked innocently.

Devon rolled her eyes. "So what did Mr. Happy have to say?"

"He's got a name, you know. It's Emmett. Emmett James."

"So what did Mr. James have to say?" Devon pressed.

"Not much," Rose answered with a shrug.

Devon settled back in her chair. "You can play it this way, Rosie my girl. And if you insist on doing that, I'm going to innocently let it drop how you kept saying his name over and over again on the drive to North Carolina, or how much you miss him, or how-"

"Jeez, all right, all right," Rose hissed. "God, you're such a pain in the ass."

"I'm your best friend, being a pain in the ass is practically part of the job description," Devon informed her. "So deal with it, darling."

Rose heaved a sigh. "We talked," she finally admitted.

"About?"

"Stuff." Rose knew there was no way in hell she was going to get away with that answer, but it was worth a s hot.

"Like the state of the economy stuff or how you want to ride him like a bucking bronco kind of stuff?" Devon asked, and not quietly.

Rose groaned and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Oh my God! Keep it down will you?"

Devon pursed her lips, which was never a good sign. "Yeah, who would want to talk about boring old hetero sex? Cock and pussy is old news. Now, give me-"

"I'm not listening," Rose muttered, putting her hands over her ears.

Devon laughed. "Okay, okay." She tugged at Rosalie's hands. "Seriously...talk to me. Give me the dirt."

Rose squirmed and Devon grinned, sensing victory. "We talked."

Devon rolled her eyes and motioned Rosalie to continue.

"And he told me-" Rose stopped and she felt an odd smile tug at her lips. It was there, whether she wanted it to be or not. "He told me that he still loves and that he'll always love me."

Devon sighed and closed her eyes rapturously. "God, it's almost enough to make me believe in hetero love." Then she shrugged. "Almost, but not quite."

"Stop," Rose said without any heat.

"So...he loves you and he always will. What else?"

Rose looked down at her hands. "He said that one day I'll realize I love him too and I'll finally give into it." She looked at Devon in bewilderment. "He still loves me, Dev. He said it straight out. He still wants me. Even after the shitty way I've treated him. He told me to go do what I had to do, but one day, I'd realize that I...I love him."

"Well, he's right, isn't he?" Devon said quietly.

Rose shrugged but refused to meet Devon's eyes. Devon pulled her close and kissed her forehead like Rosalie was a child. "Oh, don't worry about any of that just yet. Your boy said he's going to wait for you. Seth is going to wake up and become a normal, pain in the ass male. You and I are going back to Florida. We'll get our degrees. Then after we graduate will get an apartment together and you can torture Mr. James to your heart's content until you finally decide to give in. It'll be kind of fun to watch actually."

"I won't torture him," Rosalie insisted.

Devon laughed. "Sure you will. It's the way we're made. Lucky us."

_** ~TAOP~**_

Later that night, Devon and Rosalie were in the room that had been hers before she went to college. "Devon?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do you really think Seth is going to be okay?" Rose had to ask. They had left the hospital to give the boys some time with their brother, and Emmett had once more been focused on Seth. Rosalie understood that. But it had been really nice to see Jake and Sam. It had been even nicer when they hugged her like they always had.

"I think he's got a lot of things in his favor," Devon answered carefully. "Do I _know_ he'll be fine? No. But I've got a good feeling about it." Devon never bullshitted, so Rose took some comfort in Devon's confidence.

"Losing him would destroy Emmett," Rosalie murmured. "Losing his dad was tough, but Seth... He's closest to Seth. They're best friends, not just brothers. Even though they're almost complete opposites, they get each other, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Devon replied. Then she laughed. "I guess that means maybe we're sisters then, huh?"

Rose snorted. "Well, we are pretty opposite."

"I'm brilliant, you're...you."

"Watch it Daniels," Rose warned.

"I like girls and you like...giants," Devon continued.

There was a long moment of silence. "It's funny," Rose said, her voice softly in the darkness. "I forgot how huge Emmett really is until I saw him again."

"Huge? As in, the boy's proportional?" Devon asked with sly interest.

Rose sighed deeply. "Never mind."

"That's a yes," Devon decided.

"It's a never mind," Rose insisted.

"Then he's hung like a chipmunk?" Devon teased.

"Absolutely no- Never mind," Rose cut off her protest and Devon snickered.

"Okay, so Mr. James fulfills the promise of those big ass feet of his," Devon said.

"Shut up," Rose hissed.

"Is he long and thick or just long?" Devon pressed.

"Shut up," Rose said again. "You don't even like...penises."

"Cock," Devon said. "You can say the word, Rosie girl. Cock. COCK." She snorted. "Just keep saying it. You'll warm up to it. I may not like them, but even I can appreciate a good, thick cock...even if it is for appearance's sake."

"Oh good Lord," Rose muttered. "Just shut the fuck up about Emmett's penis. It's none of your business and it never will be."

"Well, someone's a little territorial over a cock she says she doesn't even want," Devon noted.

"I didn't say-" Rose stopped abruptly.

Devon crowed with triumph. "I knew it! I knew you were totally hot for Emmett's cock!"

"I'm going to sleep now," Rose said and rolled over.

There were a few moments of silence and then Devon said quietly, "Rose?"

"What now?"

"I meant to tell you this earlier, but if your Aunt Alice was ten years younger and – you know, a lesbian – I'd totally do her."

Rose screeched and put the pillow over her head.

She could hear just enough to make out Devon's last words. "Hell, forget being ten years younger. She's totally hot. Maybe an older woman would be an adventure."

Rose groaned.

_**~TAOP~**_

Devon dropped Rose off at the hospital the following evening, saying she had "stuff to do" in the city that day. Rosalie wasn't sure what Devon could possibly have to do since she had never been to Fayetteville before, but she didn't argue. It was difficult to argue with Devon anyway. She had a habit of talking circles around someone until they gave up and shut up.

Rosalie made her way up to Seth's floor. Mr. Cullen was in the small waiting area, hunched over in a chair and drinking a cup of coffee. "Hi, Mr. Cullen," Rosalie said, looking down toward Seth's room. "Any change?"

Mr. Cullen shook his head wearily. "No, not really." He seemed to force an apologetic smile. "I just had to get out of there for a few minutes. Sometimes the sound of the respirator makes me feel like I'm going to lose it."

Rose nodded and sat down beside him. Edward turned and smiled at her again, this time it looked more genuine. "I'm really glad to see you, Rosalie. We've all missed you."

She started to say something but Mr. Cullen just shook his head. "No, no worries. I'd like to think of us as family, and that means you don't have to explain. I just wanted to let you know that it was really good to have you here. It means a lot to us...all of us. So thank you."

"I think of Seth like a brother," Rosalie said quietly. "I had to be here."

Mr. Cullen reached out and squeezed her hand. "And I think that Seth knows you're here, that we're all here."

A moment later, Emmett's voice was above them. "Mom wanted me to make sure you're okay, Pops."

Mr. Cullen looked up with a rueful smile. "That woman," he muttered with fond exasperation. "She should be worrying about herself, but no. She's got to cluck over me." He stood up with a loud groan. "Take a break, Em. I'll make sure your mom gets a bit of sleep." He held up the coffee cup. "I'm good for another few hours."

There was a moment of silence, which Emmett broke by asking, "How are you holding up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Rose said with a slight smile.

Emmett leaned in close and brushed his knuckles over her cheek. He had changed a lot during their time apart. He wasn't a boy at all anymore. He was a man, young and untried, but a man nonetheless. He had always been mature for his age; his circumstances had made that almost inevitable. He had always taken his place as the oldest seriously, watching over his brothers as much as he tormented them. Then Dani had come along and Emmett had been transformed into some sort of hulking guardian angel and personal slave, bowing to his sister's every command.

"How is Dani?" she asked suddenly. She hadn't seen her.

"She's...confused," Emmett said. "Aunt Alyssa is staying with her at our house to keep things as normal as possible. She keeps asking for Seth." He stopped and shook his head, pressing his lips together.

Rose sensed that he needed a little distraction, so she stood up and tugged on his hand. "Come on," she urged. "I'm hungry." That was a lie. Aunt Alice had insisted on feeding them before they left. But Emmett needed to get away from this floor, even if he wouldn't leave the hospital. And Rose knew better than to suggest that he needed to leave the hospital.

Emmett allowed her to lead him to the elevator and then down to the cafeteria. She wondered when he had gone home to shower and change. She had a feeling that Mr. or Mrs. Cullen had insisted. She got him some food, some of his favorites, and then a salad for herself. That was all she thought she could eat. Emmett followed her docilely the whole time, not saying a word. His face was etched with lines of fatigue and worry.

"Eat," she said quietly and pushed his first burger toward him. Mechanically, he began taking bites. She had a feeling that he wasn't even really tasting what he was eating, but that was okay. It would still give his body fuel, and he needed it. Anxiously, she watched him take bite after bite. She reached across the table when he had finished the second burger and squeezed his hand. "He's going to get better," she said, then released his hand.

Emmett sighed and rested his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes for a moment. "It's been two days, Rosie," he said finally. "Two fucking days, and he just – he just lies there in that fucking bed and doesn't do anything except twitch now and then." He looked up, his blue eyes blood shot and scared. "What the hell am I gonna do if...if..."

"He won't," Rosalie said. "He wouldn't dare. He knows you'd kick his ass."

Emmett forced a weak smile. "Yeah, I would."

"What's Seth been up to?" Rose asked, just to get him talking.

Emmett laughed then. "I think the little fucker's been getting laid," he said with a shake of his head.

Rose leaned back in shock. Seth? Little Seth? But he was just a kid. He was only...seventeen. The same age that Emmett had been when –

"Holy shit," she muttered. Suddenly, seventeen seemed much younger than it had a few years ago.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "Tell me about it."

"Who?" Rose asked, wondering if she knew the girl, wondering if she was worthy of Seth. Because if she broke Seth's heart, there was going to be a little girl-on-girl action, and not the kind that Devon liked.

"Damned if I know," Emmett admitted.

"Then how do you know?"

Emmett blushed and smirked. "I uh...found some condoms in his room."

"That doesn't necessarily mean-"

"A half _empty_ box of condoms," he elaborated.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Emmett stretched back and Rosalie tried not to get distracted by the sight of his abdomen. He was even more muscular than he had been when she left. He was leaner now; the lines of his massive body were sleeker. Damn, she liked sleeker.

Emmett noticed where her eyes had flickered and leaned back a little more, giving her more of a show, letting one long-fingered hand drag across the light golden skin, dusted by dark hairs. "Fucker," she muttered.

Leaning forward, he grinned at her. "Like what you see, Rosie?"

Rose shrugged, deliberately casual. "I've seen better."

Emmett shook his head. "I don't think so."

"How do _you_ know?" she challenged.

This time, it was Emmett who shrugged. "Just do."

"_Cocky_ fucker," Rose added.

They were silent for a while. "When are you going back?" he asked.

Rose tapped her fingers on the table. "Originally, the plan was to go back on Saturday. You know if...if Seth is doing better."

"He will," Emmett said. "He'd better. I love you, Rose, but not even to keep you here do I want to see Seth like this."

"He'll be better," Rose insisted. "Otherwise, I'll _help_ you kick his ass."

"Deal," Emmett agreed. Then he sighed and leaned forward again, taking her hands in his. "Listen, Rosie, when you go back promise me one thing. Don't stay out of touch, okay? I can deal with being in the friendship zone, but not if you don't talk to me."

She searched his eyes, trying to gauge his sincerity about being friends. Nothing but honesty gleamed back at her. She nodded.

His thumbs were rubbing her hands and delightful tingles began zinging up her hands into her arms and then collecting in the region of her heart. Or maybe it was her stomach. Wherever it was, her body was having some sort of visceral reaction to his innocent caress. "When you go back, Rose, I know that there are going to be guys who want to date you."

She started to protest, but Emmett just shook his head sadly.

"It's all right," he said. Then he gave a short bark of laughter. "Well, it's not all right, but I can deal with it. Because I know that one day, you'll get it all figured out in that head of yours. So I want you to do what you've gotta do. I don't wanna hear details, mind you. I prefer to remain in blissful ignorance, as Sam would say." They shared a smile. "But maybe we'll be stronger after this is all over. You'll never have to wonder what might have happened if you'd followed your dreams and I'll never have to worry that you settled for me."

He leaned in even closer and his lips ghosted over hers. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know you've got to do things your way for now. I love you. I love you so fucking much that it scares me, but if the only way I can have you is to let you go for now, then that's what I'm going to do."

"You're insane," she whispered.

"Just remember, there's no one out there who will love you like I do," he warned, only half kidding.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So says you." Rose sighed and shook her head. "I'm not sure you deserve me, Emmett James." Even though she knew she was the one who was undeserving, Emmett needed to be taken down a bit.

"And there she is - _finally_," Emmett said. "There's my girl. I wondered where my spitfire went. This quiet, polite girl isn't my Rosie. My Rosie is snarky and sarcastic, with just enough bitch thrown in to keep things interesting."

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Don't act like it offends you," Emmett mocked. "You consider it a compliment and you know it."

Damn. He knew her too well. So she just sniffed and pretended to ignore him.

"You know you love me," he added in a sing song voice.

"As if," she muttered.

"You want to kiss me," Emmett continued in the same annoying voice.

"Gross," she said, even though she licked her lips.

"You want to lick me," he sang softly.

She rolled her eyes.

"You want me inside of you," he finished triumphantly.

And damn if a flash of heat didn't rip through her. Before she could make any reply, Emmett's cell went off. Immediately, he looked at the text and a wide grin split his face before he jumped to his feet. He pulled at Rose's hand.

"It's Seth," he said excitedly. "He woke up!"


	11. Chapter 10: The Right Thing

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 10: The Right Thing**

"_**Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come." ~Anne Lamott**_

_** ~TAOP~**_

It was Friday evening and Devon had gone back to the house. That left Rosalie alone with Emmett. The rest of the Cullen/James clan was up at the hospital, though Dani was at their Aunt Alyssa's house. Masen had taken up baby-sitting duties to allow Alyssa a chance to see Seth now that he was awake. He wasn't talking much, but he was communicating plenty.

They had taken Seth off the respirator last night. Once awake, Seth's body had struggled against it, and though he drifted in and out of sleep, he didn't sink back into that terrifying state of nothingness. After Emmett had come out of Seth's room last night, he hadn't said anything, just taken Rose in his arms and swung her around right there in the hospital corridor. He had cried; he hadn't even laughed. His joy was too powerful, so he simply reveled in it.

Rose had actually gone in to see Seth this morning and he had smiled at her. That smile was familiar, even if Seth didn't look like himself. Seth's eyes had bounced between her and Emmett, obviously wondering what – if anything- was going on between them. Rosalie decided that she would let Emmett field those questions after she was gone.

Tomorrow, Rose was going back to Florida. She had expected Emmett to try and talk her into staying a few more days, but he had simply nodded and then asked if he could have a little time with her the night before she left. Alone.

Devon had winked behind Emmett's back and then mouthed the word "cock" over and over again. Rosalie did her best to ignore her, but ignoring Devon wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Rose got a chance to ride in Emmett's Jeep and she was almost jealous when she saw him look at it. There was definitely a bond between the man and his vehicle. It was equal parts disturbing and adorable.

Emmett grabbed them some sodas and led her into his room. He absently turned on the television, but Rosalie got the impression it was more out of habit than anything else. He sprawled on the bed and waited for her to decide where she would sit. He was doing that a lot lately, sitting back and waiting for her to decide what she was going to do. There were only two options: a rather uncomfortable chair at the desk or the bed.

Hesitantly, she sat down on the bed.

"So, you go back tomorrow," Emmett murmured, his eyes focused on her intently.

Rose nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Yep, that's the plan. At least this time I can help with the driving."

Emmett reached out and squeezed her hand. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you came."

Rosalie shrugged, unsure of how to tell him that she'd almost lost it when she'd gotten the news. And not just because of Seth, but because of Emmett. She decided to remain mute on the reasons that had made her come home. They revealed too much that she wasn't ready to tell him, that she didn't know _how_ to tell him.

She felt a slight tug on her hand and the next thing she knew, she was on top of him, one of his thighs pressing in between her legs.

Damn that felt good.

She expected Emmett to kiss her then. Instead, he just urged her to rest her head on his chest. She wasn't disappointed, she told herself firmly, not at all. But something twinged uncomfortably in her gut and she was frowning, hoping that Emmett didn't sense her own conflicted emotions. Emmett's hands started smoothing out her hair, light caresses that were both innocent and sensual.

Emmett began speaking, his voice a low rumble in his chest. "When you go back, Rose, you remember your promise to stay in touch, will you?"

She nodded.

She sensed his smile even if she didn't see it. "And you do whatever it is you've gotta do while you're there. Because when it finally _is_ just us – the two of us – I don't want any regrets to come between us."

She raised her head and met his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked softly.

"Why are you so determined that_ I'm_ the one, that we're supposed to be together?" she asked. "Why are you letting me go?"

He smiled slightly and brushed his fingers over her lips. "You know, my dad once told me that within five minutes of meeting my mother, he knew she was the one." Emmett lightly cupped her jaw. "And for him, she was the one until the day he died." He gave a little laugh. "God, it was so embarrassing sometimes. They'd look at each other and there'd be this look in their eyes that used to embarrass the fuck out of me, but at the same time, it made me safe, you know? Because it's like they were the foundation of my world, and as long as _they_ were solid, then so was my life."

He leaned up a placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "So when he died, and that foundation was gone, I lost it a little. Then there was Pops, and I saw that my mom needed him and he needed her. I didn't expect that I'd like him, but that worked out too. He's been up there at that hospital the same as he would if it was Dani. There's no difference to him between Seth and Dani, and that's kind of like the new foundation for me and my brothers."

Rosalie nodded. She understood that, had seen the bond grow between Mr. Cullen and the James brothers. "And what I want, Rose, more than anything in the world, is to have that with you. I want to look across a room filled with people and be able to know that, no matter what, the thing we have will last...forever. I want to hold you when you're sad, threaten to beat people up when you're mad. I want to look across you at the table every morning, even when your hair's a mess and you're pissed off at me for getting home late from work the night before." She laughed and he smiled. "So I can wait for you. I _will _wait for you. I'm not_ letting_ you do this; I _want_ you to do this, because if I don't, we won't have what I know we can have." He grinned. "So actually, I'm being pretty fucking selfish if you want to know the truth."

Then his expression sobered. "So, you're going back to college...and to the guys there and I've got to ask you one thing."

Rose swallowed hard, wondering what he was about to ask of her.

"Just...just don't rub my nose in it, you know?" Emmett asked quietly. "I'll try not to ask awkward questions, but you've gotta promise not to use it to whip me. I'm going to live in my own little world where you go to an all girls' Catholic college with big, burly nuns that patrol the dorms with machine guns and shoot anything with a dick on sight."

Rose snorted and Emmett laughed with her.

"What about you, Emmett?" she asked. She had to know, no matter how much it hurt.

"You mean, am I going to date?" She nodded. He sighed. "Oh Rosie...even I'm not sure of that. If I do, I'll be up front with the girl. I won't lead her on, because that hurts too much. But I promise you that I won't rub your nose in it either. We're friends, remember?" There was a slight note of bitterness to his voice but Rosalie figured he was entitled so she didn't comment. "I guess you could say we're going to have a don't ask, don't tell policy," he teased.

"Okay," she said. It was better than she'd hoped for, and it seemed that Em really was giving them the chance to be friends before they became anything else.

"Good," he said as he rolled them over so that he was hovering on top of her. He brought her hands up and put them beside her head, lacing his fingers through hers. "You know," he whispered as he ran his nose up the side of her throat. "I'm really tempted to make love to you...right here...at the scene of the crime, so to speak."

"Crime?" Her head was whirling and she felt out of breath. She was having trouble thinking.

"Our last encounter was hardly enjoyable for you," he said. She heard the shame in his voice and it pissed her off.

She shoved at his chest, though it was like pushing at a brick wall. "Damn it," she hissed. She wanted to argue with him, to make him see that what they'd shared had gone beyond the physical, which granted could have been better, to something bigger and more. Instead, she yanked his head down to hers and mashed their mouths together angrily. She was tired of talking.

He gave a jerk of surprise and then his lips softened and his tongue swept in to rub against hers. She was pulling his shirt over his head, cursing when his wide shoulders slowed her efforts. Then her hands went to his belt buckle and she gave it an impatient jerk before he got the message. The belt disappeared and was followed by his jeans a few moments later.

Emmett urged her to her knees and they knelt on his bed. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, kissing her skin as it was revealed. She had only a brief moment to be glad that at least she'd worn a decent bra and panty set. The deep pink color set off her skin nicely and she knew it. Apparently, Emmett thought so too because after he had gotten her skirt off, he gave a loud groan of appreciation.

"Oh, Rose..." he breathed. His hands were shaking as he ran them up her sides to cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her in all the right ways. "God I've missed you."

Then their mouths were together again and his hands were...everywhere. Her bra was tossed toward a corner and then his fingers were slipping beneath her panties and pressing in between her thighs. "You're so wet, baby," he breathed against her collarbone. "So good."

She couldn't speak, but she moved her hips to show him she approved of his move. Slowly, he lowered her to the bed and then slid his big body between her legs with the fluid grace that had come to him since she left. He was all hard muscle and sleek lines, the power that radiated in his huge frame could have frightened her, but it didn't. This was Emmett. Her first love, her _only_ love if he was willing to be patient.

Emmett kissed her again. "Rose?" he asked, and she knew what he was asking.

"God yes," she breathed.

His grin was blinding and then he was reaching into his bedside drawer and getting a condom. She let herself experience a brief pang of jealousy. He had condoms. Of course he had condoms. He was a nineteen year old guy with the body of a god and a smile that made panties disappear. He definitely would have condoms.

Emmett rolled the condom on with one practiced move. She expected him to push into her, instead, he kissed her again. His fingers explored her, trying to learn her secrets, maybe trying to memorize her. She arched into his touch, murmured his name over and over, letting her hands flutter over the vast expanses of lightly tanned skin and appreciate the play of muscles. 

When he had her writhing beneath him and practically begging, he nudged at her entrance with his sheathed cock. "Yeah?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she slid down just enough to slide the head in. Emmett groaned and thrust, sort of lifting her up on his forearms, cradling her in his embrace. The rhythm was smoother this time, she noted. Emmett had learned a few things. On principal, she hated the people he'd learned them with even though she knew it was her own damned fault.

He moved slowly and then he removed one arm from beneath her and brought his hand down to where they were joined. Slow, easy caresses on her clit made her start shaking. He started increasing the pace of his movements, his hips moving in steady rhythm. His ass was firm beneath her heels and felt the slight sheen of sweat on both of them.

She started to clench down on him, just tiny flutters that let her know she was close. The tension was gathering inside of her. "You close, babe?" he asked in an urgent, husky whisper.

"God yes," she answered. So close. Almost there.

He kissed her again, his tongue matching the rhythm of his hips and then one last touch to her clit and she wasn't close anymore. She was there.

He swallowed her cry and then answered with one of his own as she felt him straining and bucking inside of her. There was no wash of warmth because of the condom. She missed it.

Slowly, they came back to reality. He tugged the edges of the comforter around them like a burrito and cradled her in his arms. "I love you, Rose. I'll always love you. Come back to me one day, okay?"

She was crying when she nodded. She knew that this was still good-bye. But it wasn't forever. Emmett wouldn't let it be forever.

_**~TAOP~**_

Emmett waved at Rose and Devon, watching them drive away. It was very early in the morning, and he would be heading up to the hospital soon. Devon had hugged him before they left.

"I'm gonna miss you, big guy," she said. Then she leaned in close and whispered. "I'll keep an eye on our girl, so don't worry, okay?"

He had hugged her hard then, swinging her around and calling her little sister. Devon had pretended to be offended. He already missed Rose. He was worried about her. She pretended to be so tough. No, that wasn't right. She was tough. She would have to be to have survived her shitty childhood. But she was vulnerable too, and she hated that.

Well, he'd just have to show her that being vulnerable wasn't all bad, if you opened yourself up to the right person. Right now, she needed a friend, and that's what he was going to be – even if it killed him. It had been hard to send her off with a smile on his face, especially after he'd practically told her to date other people. Hell, he might as well have signed her up for a dating service.

But years from now, they would laugh about all of this. They would laugh about Devon's constant use of the word cock, even in the hospital and how she had flirted shamlessly with one of the neurologists. They would laugh when they remembered how odd Seth looked with half his head shaved because that memory wouldn't be frightening anymore. They'd be old war stories, shared by survivors.

Just like how he and his brothers and even his mother could joke about Dad. They could remember his big, booming laugh and his loud, deep voice, and his off-key singing and laugh.

One day, Rose would walk toward him in a white dress. She would be on her Uncle Jasper's arm and her Aunt Alice and his mom would be crying a little. Dani would be their flower girl and she would provide the comic relief somehow. His brothers and Pops would be there with him and they'd razz him about marrying the girl next door and his high school sweetheart.

He'd take the teasing. He'd hand his mom a tissue. He'd hope that Uncle Masen wouldn't tell too many dirty jokes at the reception.

But most of all, he'd have Rose. And she'd have him.

And they would work the rest of it out.


	12. Chapter 11: Getting Lost

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 11: Getting Lost**

"_**If you don't get lost, there's a chance you may never be found." ~Author Unknown**_

_** ~TAOP~**_

Emmett sighed as he picked up the tray of food that Seth had flung across the room. "Feel better?" he asked his brother. Seth scowled, but Emmett could see that he felt badly about his little outburst. Unfortunately, the flare ups of temper were going to be a part of their lives for the next little bit, according to the doctors. They were exhausting for everyone concerned.

"Not really," Seth muttered and shot his brother a rueful smile. "Sorry."

Emmett just shook his head and wiped up the food. "At least it wasn't spaghetti," he observed.

There was a snort of laughter from the bed. "Or tuna casserole," Seth replied.

They both shuddered. They could easily remember the one time their mother had decided that tuna casserole was a good idea because she'd found the recipe in some woman's magazine. Even Pops had refused to eat it, though he had claimed his stomach was upset. When Emily had turned her nose up at it, Mom had tossed the whole mess and they'd ordered pizza. Pops' stomach ailment was mysteriously cured by then. So yeah, it was a bonus that the mess on the floor wasn't the tuna casserole.

Once the mess was cleaned up, Emmett got to his feet and took the dishes into the kitchen. His mom gave him a worried glance. "Seth?" she asked quietly.

Emmett nodded and leaned against the counter. It was early June now, and he was finally done with classes. He'd managed to pull decent grades this semester, even taking time off to be with Seth and his family. His instructors had been very understanding once they realized the severity of Seth's injuries. Emmett had gotten an extension and finished up his last exam just last week. He had planned to take classes during the summer term as well, but had nixed that idea once Seth was home. Taking care of Seth was proving to be a full time job and his mother and Pops were exhausted. They all were.

Staring out the window, Emmett sighed. "Do you think he'll ever be..._Seth_ again?"

His mom put her arm around him and squeezed. "He still is, for the most part." And that was true. Most of the time, Seth was himself. But brain injuries were tricky and insidious. There had been all sorts of damage to Seth's brain, and sometimes the effects of it showed. Like the mood swings and lack of impulse control, things which Emmett knew bothered Seth even more than anyone else. "It'll get better in time," Mom said. "We – all of us – just have to be patient."

He had learned a lot about patience over the past year, Emmett conceded. Pops once told him that sometimes the lessons we needed the most were the ones that were the hardest and most painful to learn. Apparently, his goal in life right now was to cultivate patience. And he was trying.

"Yeah," Emmett muttered. "I know."

His mom laughed and hugged him again. "I know how hard this is for you."

Emmett shrugged. "It's hard on all of us," he said.

"Why don't you go out tonight?" Mom suggested, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "Edward is off tonight, so if Seth needs anything, he'll be here to give me a hand."

"I don't know..." Emmett began. He hadn't been out socially since Seth's accident. He had been to the hospital, some doctors' offices, the grocery store, the pharmacy and home and that was pretty much it.

"Go," Mom insisted. "Have some fun. You'll recharge your batteries, which you're going to need because you promised Dani you'd take her to the bouncy house place tomorrow."

Emmett groaned. God, he hated that place. Oh well, for Dani he'd suffer through it. Mom laughed and pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek. She'd been doing that with all of them a lot more since Seth's accident. It was like she was reassuring herself that they were there and they knew that she loved them.

"All right," Emmett finally said. He'd call Landon and see if there was anything going on around town tonight. Maybe they'd just hang out and play some pool, or maybe there was a party to celebrate the end of the year. Landon had been in his humanities class and they'd hit it off. They were both Army brats, though Landon's father was still active duty. They'd been stationed here a year, so Landon had decided to do the community college route for a year or two just to weigh his options.

"Yo," Landon answered. "What's up?"

"Not much," Emmett said. "Listen, I've gotta get out of here for the night. You doing anything?"

"Taking your unsociable ass out," Landon replied immediately. "There's a party..."

_** ~TAOP~**_

Devon plopped down on Rose's bed. "Okay," she said. "This is an intervention," Devon announced.

Rose barely gave her a glance. Summer classes had started up with a vengeance, the pace of them so much faster than in the other semesters. She made some more notes and continued to ignore the sulking Devon. Devon was taking a class this summer, mostly so she could remain on campus. She didn't have anywhere to go and she wanted to fast track her education as much as Rosalie did.

"I'm taking you out of this room tonight," Devon said. "You can do this the easy way or the hard way, but no matter what, it's happening, girlfriend." There was a glint in Devon's eyes when Rose finally looked at her with a heavy sigh.

"I've got homework," Rosalie tried to hedge.

"Yeah, that's due next week," Devon pointed out. Then she reached over and slammed the textbook closed. Rose's quick reflexes were the only thing that saved her hand.

"Damn it," Rosalie muttered. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Devon argued. "You love me. You adore me. In fact, if you liked pussy, you'd be all over me."

"But I don't," Rose said. "Like pussy that is."

Devon rolled her eyes. "You poor thing, you don't know what you're missing."

"I'll survive," Rosalie said. "So...where are we going?"

Devon smirked and got to her feet. "A frat party, what else?"

Rose groaned even as Devon pulled her to her feet. "A frat party? I hate those."

"It's a required part of the college experience. You'll go and you'll enjoy yourself or else," Devon said firmly as she maneuvered Rosalie to her closet. Devon began pulling out one item after another, tossing them on the bed when they failed to meet her standards. Finally, she settled on a pair of snug jeans and a dusty rose colored cotton tee that showed a little more cleavage than Rose was comfortable showing. "Here, wear these. The jeans showcase your admittedly spectacular ass and the shirt's cut low enough to give the slobbering masses a glimpse of your magnificent boobs."

"Spectacular, huh?" Rose teased.

_** ~TAOP~**_

"Emmett!" A voice squealed. He turned with a genuine smile.

"Sonya," he said as he hugged her tightly. They'd kind of fallen out of touch over the last year. It was sad, but not a surprise to either one of them. Still, he liked her, genuinely liked her as a person.

She stood back. "I heard about Seth," she said. "How's he doing?"

Emmett shrugged, taking a swig of beer. "Better," he said. "Still has good days and bad days." He didn't really want to discuss Seth's mood swings. Most people didn't understand anyway. They just thought Seth was being a douche; what they failed to realize was that Seth really had no control over things right now. "So...how's college life?" Emmett said in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

Sonya got the hint and she looped her arm through his. "Well, good, I guess," she answered with a shrug. "I stay busy."

"And how is the man situation?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"Fair to partly cloudy," she said with a little sigh. "I don't know, I think maybe I'm just going to concentrate on school for now. I've had some fun, but..." She put her hand on his chest. "How're things for you?"

"Good," he answered, surprised to realize that he actually meant it. At least he and Rose were talking now. They texted each other at least once a day and talked on the phone once a week. She'd made good on her promise to keep in touch. Surprisingly, so had Devon. He and Devon had become pretty good friends and he felt better knowing that Rosalie had someone like that looking out for her. "Rose came up when Seth was hurt," he said.

Sonya blinked in surprise. "Really? I hadn't heard that."

Emmett shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet. "Yeah, she and her roommate drove up."

Sonya smiled, but it looked odd on her face. Emmett wondered at that. "Huh," she muttered. "So are you two...together again?"

Emmett made a face and finished off the beer. "Well, that's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Then he sighed and shook his head. "No, not together exactly. It's more like we're very good, very old friends who have an understanding."

Sonya quirked one brow at him. "An understanding?"

"I understand that she's got things to do before she can settle down and she understands that I'll wait for her, but that neither one of us is-" Emmett stood up straight from where he'd been leaning. "Never mind," he said shortly. "Long story."

"Uh...okay," Sonya said uncertainly. "So does that mean you're up for a little company?"

He hesitated a moment and saw the hurt in her face at his pause. So he reminded himself that he had told Rosalie he expected that there would be other men in her life. He hadn't promised there would be no other women; just that he'd never rub her nose in it. Okay, so hooking up with Sonya wasn't what he had in mind when he left the house that evening. But it might be just what he needed. He wasn't breaking any promises by sharing something physical with someone else. And Sonya knew the score. He wouldn't be leading her along either.

"Yeah, I mean, sure," he said. He leaned in close. "You wanna take a ride in my Jeep?"

Sonya laughed and put her arm around him, leaving her hand in his back pocket. "I think that sounds wonderful."

_** ~TAOP~**_

It had seemed like such a good idea, Devon mused. Get Rose out of the dorm room; maybe help her get her a little action. True love was great and all, but Devon knew Rose needed to do more than pine for Mr. Tall, Dark, and Adorable. She had decided that adorable suited him better than happy. Because Emmet James was, in fact, very adorable. He was also exactly right for Rose. Even Devon realized that. Unfortunately, Devon could see that Rose had to work some things out in that pretty little head of hers first.

So far, however, Rose had shot down every guy who had made more than the most casual attempts at conversation. If she wasn't careful, they'd start calling her the Ice Princess and make her life hell. College was even more of a fish bowl than high school in a way. Yeah, the bowl was bigger, but the sharks were just as hungry. Devon made her way to Rosalie and listened as Rose cut a guy off at the knees, figuratively speaking of course. Devon sighed. God, it was a full time job watching out for Rosalie. It was a good thing she loved her. A very, _very_ good thing.

And Rose and Emmett had better name their first kid after her or there was going to be hell to pay. Hell.

_**~TAOP~**_

They were by their familiar creek and Sonya was spread out on the blanket like a feast. Her shirt and bra had disappeared a while back, tossed aside like the old days. She was still beautiful, looking more like a woman than a girl now. Emmett approved of the changes. He caressed her nipples, appreciating the dusky color of them. Sonya muttered her approval and arched into his touch.

He rolled so that he was on top of her, supporting some of his weight on his arms. Their lips met with comforting familiarity. She tasted the same; her tongue was still as soft against his, her lips still plump and dark pink. He imagined that other parts of her were still soft and pink and ready for him too.

Slowly, he let his fingers dance along her ribs to her hip bone. He grabbed her there, holding her still and rocking against her, letting the friction make him even harder.

He moved his hand down farther, letting it deep beneath the waist of Sonya's skirt. Then he decided that it would be quicker just to go _up_ the skirt, so he did. She was wet with welcome and he groaned against her lips. "Fuck, Sonya," he breathed.

For some reason, that made her giggle. Her laughter was cut off by a hiss as he wriggled his fingers up inside of her. His thumb toyed with her clit and she bit his lower lip in retaliation. He liked it and he told her so. 

"Do you have a condom?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he answered, still moving his hips against her.

"Great," she said. Then she laughed again. "It might be helpful if you took off your pants, Em."

"Why don't you help me with that?" he said, rolling away helpfully.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Lazy," she accused.

She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. With every button she undid, she gave his cock a swift caress that had him hard and throbbing, trying to thrust into her hands. She didn't let him.

Once they had wriggled his pants off his hips and legs, she straddled him and ran her hands up and down his cock. "I've missed this, missed _you_," she said quietly.

"Me too," Emmett said. He wondered if those words were a lie.

She had taken the condom from his wallet so she held it up like a prize and opened it. With a little smirk, she settled it on the head of his cock and then rolled it down slowly, making a production of it. His hips moved uselessly; she wouldn't be hurried. "You know, Emmett, you should give lessons to those boys at my school," she murmured.

He trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh and tugged at her panties. "These need to go, sweetheart," he told her, his other hand pulling her down for a kiss.

She stood up, her feet beside him and slowly, _very_ slowly, skimmed her panties down her legs. "Fuck me, Sonya, you're a fucking tease," Emmett rasped. Then he tugged at her knees and she was sprawled on top of him. "You know what happens when you tease, don't you?" he whispered in her ear.

"A girl can hope," Sonya replied and then settled herself over his cock, sinking down with a low groan.

His hands found purchase on her hips as he surged upward. Her dark hair was swinging with every thrust; her dark, dusky nipples were hard, inviting his lips. He closed his eyes and licked at her breasts, all the while a part of his mind wondered the fuck he was doing. It felt good; it always did with Sonya. But it didn't feel...right.

Then Sonya reached behind her and lightly pulled at his balls and that was all it took. He exploded with a harsh cry. Sonya kept moving and Emmett figured out what she needed so he moved his thumb over her clit and kept moving inside of her. He licked and nibbled and suckled at her breasts until she tightened around him and gave a little moan.

She collapsed against him and he held her, soothing his hands over her hair, trying desperately to ignore the urge to get up and get dressed. He wondered why he felt like a guy who had just cheated. Eventually, Sonya leaned up on her elbows and stared at him for a long, awkward moment. "So...it's like that, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked nervously. He wondered how long he would have to hold her. This was Sonya, a good friend and a comfortable lover – and he could only think about getting away from her.

Sonya got to her feet and searched for her panties and shirt and bra. She pulled them on wordlessly and then sat down on the blanket and watched him get dressed. She put her hand on his arm and asked him to sit down. Cradling his face, she kissed his mouth softly, like they'd never kissed before. "So...this thing with Rose? How did you guys leave it?"

He didn't want to answer; it was the last thing he wanted to do. "Uh, I told her that I'd wait for her. That she should date or do whatever it was she needed to do but when she came home, I'd be waiting for her."

Sonya smiled but it wasn't convincing. "Holy shit, you really love her don't you?"

Emmett couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry, Sonya. I shouldn't have...it was wrong...I'm really sorry."

"You both agreed that you'd see other people, I'm guessing?"

He nodded miserably. "Yeah, I just honestly didn't think...I mean..." He shrugged and smiled at her. "But then I saw you and-"

"I guess I should be flattered," Sonya observed with a little laugh. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "Honestly, Emmett, maybe it was better that it worked out this way."

He looked at her in question.

"Well, think about it," Sonya continued. "You and I, we have a history. We like each other. We know each other _this_ way," she indicated the blanket. "And you tried to be with someone other than Rose and I think we both know, it's not for you. Not yet anyway. Maybe you just need more time."

"Maybe," he said doubtfully.

"You sure this thing with Rose is going to work out?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He looked up then and she saw his expression changed. Utter certainty settled there, and emotion warmed his blue eyes. "Yes, eventually, we'll be together. We'll get married and have kids and annoy the hell out of each other for the rest of our lives."

Sonya nodded, having suspected as much. Emmett James had given his heart away and it looked like there was no getting it back for him. At least not yet. Maybe, in time, if things didn't work out, he'd get Rosalie Hale out of his system. Then again, she considered, maybe not. Emmett had always had quiet depths to him. He was the kind of guy a woman could count on to keep any vows he made. "So you wait for her," she said finally and kissed his cheek. "Consider this your last hurrah, at least for now. You're not ready for anyone else. But I'm glad it was me. I'm glad we got to have this one last time."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I really thought I'd be okay-"

"No worries," she said. She stood up and offered him her hand. "Come on, big guy, let's get back."

He dropped her off at the party where her car was waiting. Before she got out of his Jeep, she leaned over and kissed him. "I hope Rose knows how lucky she is."

He grinned then, looking like the old carefree Emmett. "If she doesn't now, she will one day," he promised.

Sonya laughed, but thought he might be right. It would take a special kind of woman to resist Emmett James and his complete conviction. Frankly, Sonya wasn't sure it could be done at all. She didn't know why any woman would _want _to resist. To be loved like that, well, that was something that was once in a lifetime.


	13. Chapter 12: Declarations and Milestones

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 12: Declarations and Milestones**

Emmett groaned as his mother kissed his cheek. "Mooommmmm," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Bella just shrugged. "What can I say? You're still my baby, even if you are twenty one years old now." She leaned into her husband's side. "You're making me feel old, you know."

Edward Cullen pulled Bella even closer and kissed her temple. "No way, you're still the hottest woman I know," he whispered, just loud enough for the boys to hear. They all moaned out their protest while Dani jumped up and down around them. At four years old, she was constantly on the go.

"Cut the cake, Emmie, cut the cake!" she ordered, hopping up on a chair and barely righting herself in time when she started jumping up and down where she stood.

"Watch it, short stuff," Emmett said.

Jake drawled, "Cut the cake already, before Dani pulls something and hurts herself."

Dani launched her little body at Jake, who caught her just in time. There were a lot of "just in time" incidences in the household where Dani was concerned. Emmett had forgotten just how active his little sister was while he was away at college. It seemed that Dani was determined to give him a refresher course.

Emmett enjoyed just watching his family. Being away had made him appreciate them more. He was only home for the weekend, but he had needed this time. His mom was still googly-eyed over her husband and Pops seemed just as gone over her. As he watched them, he remembered telling Edward Cullen that he didn't have to speak to him just because he was fucking his mother. They had all come a long way since then. A very, _very_ long way – and both good and bad things had happened along the way because that was life.

Just then Dani squealed with laughter as Jake threw her over his shoulder and ran around the room. Jake had had a growth spurt while Emmett was away and was threatening to rival Emmett's size. At fourteen, Jake was well over six feet tall and showed no signs of slowing down. Seth and Sam were having a discussion in the corner. Seth's limp was much less pronounced now, and the scar on his face had faded from the angry red it had been before. It hadn't seemed to have turned off the girls and according to his mother, Seth was rarely home anymore. Sam was...well, he was Sam – an enigma wrapped inside a mystery. All Emmett knew was that a lot of girls seemed to call the house looking for Sam. Emmett knew he'd have to give Sam grief about that, just because he could and it was his sacred duty as a big brother.

His phone went off and Emmett grabbed it off the table before one of his brothers could get it. They'd answer it and give whoever was on the other end a load of bullshit. Brothers... "Hey, this is Em!" There was feminine laughter on the other end, but Emmett already knew it wasn't Rose.

"Hey, Emmett, happy birthday," Sonya said. Emmett couldn't help but smile. They hadn't hooked up since just after Seth's accident, but they had remained good friends.

"Thanks," he answered. "So...how're things with you?"

Sonya laughed. "Good, great in fact."

"Uh oh...do I detect a man in your life?" Emmett teased.

"Maybe," she answered. "Just maybe."

"Well now you have to reveal all," Emmett told her.

"Maybe later, when I know what the hell I'm going to reveal," Sonya said. "It's still the early stages."

"Sounds promising," he said.

"Maybe," she agreed tentatively. "Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I won't keep you long so that Rose can get through."

Emmett sighed. Rose had been getting skittish again lately and he was at a loss. He and Devon had had many a whispered discussion about the problem. "Yeah, well, don't be so sure that she's gonna call."

"She'll call," Sonya promised. "Trust me."

"From your mouth to Rosie's ear," he joked. Sometimes being in love with Rosalie Hale was an exercise in frustration. It was always two steps forward, one step back. At least there was still progress, he admitted. Rose might be wary, but even she couldn't run forever.

"Good-bye now, Emmett," Sonya said pointedly. "And happy birthday, you big lug."

"Aw, you say the sweetest things," she said sarcastically.

"That's me, Prince Charming," Emmett replied.

_** ~TAOP~**_

It was just before midnight when his phone rang. It was Rose and she sounded out of breath. "Shit, shit shit!" she was saying as he picked up.

"Rose?"

"Shit, Emmett, I'm so sorry it's so late," Rose huffed. "Damn...I almost missed it! Another five minutes and I would have."

"Slow down, Rose," Emmett said with a smile. She had called him. On his birthday. She hadn't forgotten.

"Fuck me," Rose muttered. "I fell asleep at the goddamned library and I had my mother fucking phone on silent, since I was at the _library_, and so of course I didn't hear the fucking alarm when it went off because it was fucking silent and I wasn't in my usual spot because some pimply-faced freshman had taken it, so Devon couldn't even find me and-"

"Rose?" Emmett interrupted with a grin.

"Yeah?"

"Take a deep breath." He waited for her to comply. "Okay, now...thank you. I'm very happy you called."

Rose laughed a little and he could hear her opening and closing a door. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to miss your twenty-first birthday, you know."

"Thanks."

"So...did you get what you wanted," she asked quietly.

"Yeah, just a few minutes before midnight."

_** ~TAOP~**_

Emmett gave his family a triumphant grin as he held his diploma aloft and gave it a good wave. The good thing about being taller than every single one of his classmates was that his family never lost sight of him even as he made his way off stage. He could hear Jake giving an ear-piercing whistle. Or perhaps that was his Aunt Alyssa. She was pretty damned good – and very, very loud.

He had finally graduated from college and he had an interview lined up with the police force in Fayetteville next week. His grandpa Charlie had known some guys who knew some guys, of course, and some phone calls were made. Those connections had gotten him the interview but getting the job was going to be up to him. Emmett felt pretty confident of his chances. He had been at the top of his class in every single area. He ran faster, shot better, and had a knack for remembering laws and codes. He would also, as Sam put it, be intimidating as hell when he crawled out of a squad car.

Just as exciting as the interview was the fact that next week, Rose and Devon were both moving to Fayetteville. They had both lined up jobs and were going to share an apartment. Devon had kept him sane over the last few years, keeping an eye out for Rose and giving him a heads up when he just needed to touch base with her and remind her that he loved her and that he would wait for her.

It had been over two years since Seth's accident and since they had reconnected. Two long years in which Emmett James had had to practice more patience than he had ever suspected he had. Two years during which he had had to keep his mouth shut while Rose casually dated a few guys. If she had done anything else, she hadn't told him and neither had Devon. In fact, he had asked Devon not to share details. He had given Rose the same consideration in return.

There had been a few girls here and there over the past few years. Actually, just two – Sonya and a pretty little redhead named Cherie. He hadn't been serious about either one of them, and had managed to maintain a friendship with Sonya at least. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same about Cherie. She had been convinced that she would be the one to make him forget Rosalie Hale. She had been wrong. Cherie had not taken defeat graciously, though in Emmett's defense he had never made any promises to her.

As Pops said, sometimes people heard what they wanted to hear. Emmett had steered clear of Cherie after she had pitched a very public fit at one of Jake's football games. Pops had been the one to take Emmett out for a few beers afterwards and set him straight on women and the different way they might view things. After their discussion, Pops had also advised Emmett to keep his dick tucked away until he was ready to use it with more permanent intentions. Pops still had a way with words.

Pushing aside thoughts of the past, Emmett could only grin as he contemplated his future. He had finished his degree; he had an interview lined up for his dream job; and his girl was – finally – moving home.

All bets were officially off. It was time for Rosalie Hale to admit that they were perfect for each other.

_** ~TAOP~**_

"That's the last box," Devon said as she labeled it.

Rose heaved a tired sigh and collapsed on the bare mattress. "How the hell did we fit all of this into a tiny, little dorm room?"

Devon grinned. "Just talented I guess."

They both flopped back on the bed. "Hard to believe that this time tomorrow we'll be in our new apartment unpacking these boxes," Rose said.

"I can't wait," Devon moaned. "I want to come home from a hard day of work and soak away my troubles in a bath tub while sipping at a glass of wine."

"Ah yes, but who will be with you?" Rose teased.

"Some pretty little thing," Devon replied with a smirk. "And she'll think I'm the most ravishing creature on earth."

"And you aren't?"

"Oh, I am," Devon asserted. "But my pretty little thing will be the first one to recognize that fact."

"Oh. My. God," Rose breathed. "Do I detect a note of longing for an actual relationship from my slutty friend, Devon?"

"Shut up," Dev snapped tiredly.

"I guess it's true what they say," Rose murmured.

"And what's that?"

"Even sluts want to fall in love," Rose replied with a smirk and a little hum of satisfaction.

"I hate you, Hale," Devon sighed.

"Sure you do, sure you do."

_** ~TAOP~**_

Emmett walked out of the police station, barely resisting the urge to give a little fist pump of triumph. He had walked in an unemployed recent college graduate. Now, he was walking out as the newest member of the Fayetteville police force. He flipped open his phone. "Hey, Pops?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in," Emmett said, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Well, this calls for a celebration," Pops said. "I'll tell your mom and we'll plan a little something for this weekend."

"Yeah, thanks," Emmett said. "I want to call Grandpa Charlie and tell him thanks."

"You do that," Pops said. "He's very proud of you, Emmett. And so are we."

"Thanks, Pops," Emmett said and then he hung up. For just a moment, he really missed his father and wished he was around to share in the excitement. There was just a pang of sorrow and loss and then it was gone.

Life was still pretty damned good.

_**~TAOP~**_

He ran into Sonya at the gas station. He hugged her closely before noticing the tall, slender young man still pumping their gas. Sonya tugged at his hand. "Come on, Em, there's someone I want you to meet."

The man held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Brandon Collier."

"Emmett James," Emmett said and recognition sparked in Brandon's eyes. "Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Brandon said politely. Sonya slipped easily into Brandon's embrace.

"I brought Brandon home to meet my family," she admitted almost shyly.

Emmett looked at the two of them and was smart enough to recognize the look of a man in love when he saw it. He held out his hand again. "Congrats, man. Sonya's the best."

"Yeah," Brandon agreed easily, not even trying to play coy. Emmett liked him immediately. "She sure is."

Sonya gave a little laugh and stood on her toes to give Brandon's cheek a kiss. Then she shot a sly look Emmett's way. "I ran into Rosalie," she said.

"Yeah?" Emmett asked, playing it casual.

"Yeah," Sonya replied. "She said that your parents had invited her family over for a little celebration."

"Yeah, I heard that." Playing it cool, he assured himself.

Sonya just smirked and shook her head and then she looked up at Brandon. "You're looking at a brand new police officer, Brandon."

"That's great, man," Brandon said with a wide grin. "Congrats, that's great to get a job so soon after graduation."

"Well, come on, would you resist arrest if you saw this beast chasing after you?" Sonya teased.

"No way in hell," Brandon said.

"He's a natural," Sonya said. "He's wanted to be a cop ever since I can remember."

"It feels weird, knowing I start next week," Emmett admitted. "Sort of seems like I should feel grown up."

"And do you?" Sonya asked.

Emmett shrugged. "Not quite yet," he confessed. He knew what was missing – _who_ was missing. But the time had come.

_** ~TAOP~**_

The moment Emmett opened the door he was assailed by the noise. His family, he admitted, was loud. It wasn't just sheer numbers; they were just loud in general. Especially his siblings, with Dani leading the pack. She had seen him walk in and launched herself at him with single-minded determination and absolute trust that he would catch her.

He did.

He had had a lot of practice over the years. At almost six years of age, Dani Cullen was a fiery-headed ball of trouble, speed, and a general disregard for danger. Emmett wondered how often he would be stopping her for speeding over the coming years. He had a feeling she would be one of his most frequent customers if the way she rode a bike was any indication.

"Emmie Bear!" Dani said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Then she leaned back and batted her eye lashes. "Guess who's here, Em?"

"Darth Vader?" he guessed.

She rolled her green eyes at him. "Guess again."

"Uh...Yoda?"

"Emmie..." her voice was impatient.

"Uh...okay, I give up," he said as he tweaked her nose.

"Rose is here...with Devon," Dani said. She had fallen in love with Devon and followed her around constantly when Devon was in the vicinity.

"Ah..."

Dani wriggled to get out of his arms. "Come on, let's find 'em," she said.

Emmett wasn't sure he was ready to run into Rose just yet. He had hoped to have time to prepare himself mentally and physically. He hadn't been intimate with anyone for months now, and it had been years since he had made love to Rose after Seth's accident. His body tended to react in predictable ways when Rose was around.

Of course, now things were different. He had given her the time she said she needed. She had gotten her degree and started her career. He had done the same. By moving back to Fayetteville, Emmett figured she was telling him she was ready for him...for _them_.

Then she was there, coming to a halt just a few feet away from him. "Hey," Rose said lamely. Devon rolled her eyes at the two of them and then leaned down to pick up Dani.

"Come on, short stuff, let's leave these two idiots alone," Devon said.

Dani nodded so vigorously that her red curls shook. "Yeah, let's leave the idiots alone."

Emmett ignored them and kept his eyes on Rose.

"So...you're back in town," he said slowly.

Rose nodded warily. "Yeah, I start my new job on Monday."

Emmett shoved his hands in his pockets, mostly to keep from grabbing Rose and shoving her up against a wall and humping her like the horny dog he was. "That's great."

"And you're going to be a cop," Rose said somewhat breathlessly. "Just what you've always wanted."

"One of the things anyway," Emmett said softly and took a step closer.

Rose's eyes bounced to the right and the left, maybe looking for an escape route. "Is that right?"

He nodded slowly. "That's right," he agreed. He took another step closer and then he was so close that his lips were beside her ear and he felt the heat of her body. "And Rose?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

He smiled and lightly touched her cheek. "Game on, baby."


	14. Chapter 13: Feint

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 13: Feint**

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me," Emmett said confidently. Then he withdrew slightly. "I told you I'd wait. And I did. I told you that I'd still love you every single day while you were gone. And I did. I also promised you that when the time came, I was going to do whatever it took to make you mine again. I keep my promises, baby. And I'm keeping that one."

"What if I don't want to be yours?" she asked stubbornly, her chin jerking up in a gesture he knew quite well.

"You do, that's the hell of it," Emmett answered. He brushed the hair back from her face. "For the life of me, I can't figure out what's got you running scared. But I will. And when I do, I'm going to call bullshit, because there isn't anything in this world that should keep us apart."

"Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you, James?" Rose snapped.

Emmett shrugged. "I'm sure of _us_, yeah. And I'm not going to apologize for that, Rosie." He smiled slow and hot and she felt a whimper trying to work itself free of her throat. "We were made for each other, we just happened to find each other earlier than most couples do. Doesn't make it any less real, you know."

"We were kids when we met," Rose whispered. "How can you be so sure of what we are to each other?"

His smile grew wider and he cupped her jaw in his big hand. "A lot of people would say we're _still_ kids. But it's just a number, babe. All of that shit comes down to math, and I don't know about you, but I hate math." Rose wanted to laugh but she didn't. She was too busy trying to remember how to breathe. He put his lips by her ear again. "I prefer biology, Rose, plain and simple." She wanted to push him away but she didn't. Then he placed a chaste, tender kiss on the top of her head and stepped away. "We'll be officially dating before you've lived here two months," he promised with a rakish grin.

"When pigs fly," she snapped and stomped away. But she was smiling.

_** ~TAOP~**_

Devon called Emmett's cell phone as soon as she had a moment alone. "What the hell did you say to her?"

Emmett laughed his big, booming laugh. "Did I get her riled up?" he asked hopefully.

"Geez, she's been pacing around here muttering under her breath ever since we got back," Devon said.

"That's my girl," Emmett said proudly. "I might have just told her something along the lines of the game being on."

Devon snickered. "And so it is," she agreed. "Just how hard are you going to push, Emmett James? I won't have my best friend in the whole wide world being pushed...too much anyway. Though she does need a _little_ kick in the ass."

"I have the home field advantage now and I plan to exploit it shamelessly. I'll push when she needs it and back off when she needs that too," Emmett replied. "God, Devon, you think I don't know my Rosie by now? Women will forever be a mystery, but I know my Rose as well as any man can know a woman."

"This is why I stick to my own gender," Devon informed him. "I already understand the inner workings of the female mind."

"Care to share?" Emmett asked with a snort.

"Sorry, I'd get thrown out of the girl club, and since I like pussy, that would be a tragedy indeed."

"Shit, Devon, you should have been a guy," Emmett said. "Between your mouth and your mind, there's nothing missing but a dick and some balls."

"I know, right?" Then she sighed. "But if I was a guy, I wouldn't have these beautiful boobies to play with all day."

"I knew it!" Emmett hissed. "I knew girls did that shit."

Devon laughed. "God, you're just really too easy," she mocked. "I'll keep you posted."

"You do that," Emmett replied. "Oh, and Devon?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"You'll be seeing a lot of me, so get used to it," Emmett promised.

Devon sighed dramatically. "The things I do for my friends..."

_**~TAOP~**_

When Rosalie and Devon arrived at the office for their first day of work, they both found flowers waiting for them. A vase with Rose's name contained Delphiniums in a variety of colors. The card attached said, "Look up the meaning of these flowers. I'm ready, Rose, and I think you are too. I hope your first day is all you hoped it would be." _Love, Emmett._

The vase with Devon's name contained freesias. Her card read, "Yeah, I can Google shit too. Be impressed, be very impressed. These flowers mean spirited, and if there was anyone I'd think of as spirited, it's you, Devon. Thank you, for everything. I know you'll be great at what you do." _Emmet James_.

Devon read her card with pursed lips and then turned to Rose, who still seemed a little stunned. "Hmmm...I think someone is pulling out the big guns."

Rose smiled faintly and grabbed her flowers. "Yeah, it kind of looks like that doesn't it?"

"I don't know, girl, Emmett just might make me switch teams," Devon remarked.

"Hands off, bitch," Rose muttered but the smile never faltered.

Later that day, Devon sent Emmett a text. **One for team Emmett**.

_**~TAOP~**_

By the time Emmett got home from his first day as a police officer, he was starting to wonder if he had lost his ever-loving mind. His partner, a guy in his late thirties named Peterson was a good enough guy. But even good guys really didn't have any patience with rookies. Rookies were the bane of their existence, the fly in their ointments, and a general pain in their asses. Peterson had made sure to inform Emmett of these facts early on in their new shift. Tomorrow would be an orientation day, Peterson had told him gleefully. Emmett would not be seeing Peterson tomorrow. Peterson told him that he'd be celebrating that fact. Emmett knew better than to take it personally.

As he tiredly picked up Dani and collapsed onto the couch, Emmett realized that he still had to find an apartment. Yeah, a place of his own would be good. He loved Dani, but God, the girl was exhausting. Besides, he thought with a tired grin, he had some major courting to do and he'd need his own space to do that.

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until Dani was patting him on the leg and asking him if cops were allowed to eat spaghetti and meatballs with their uniforms on. Then the text signal on his phone went off and he smiled as he read it.

**Thank you for the flowers. They were actually kind of perfect. Love, Rose**.

_** ~TAOP~**_

Over the next month, Emmett found an apartment just a mile away from the place Rose and Devon had rented. He swore it was a coincidence, but no one believed him. It might have been the huge grin on his face that gave him away. His brothers and Pops helped him move, though Pops was more of a supervisor than anything else. Not that Emmett had much to move. He had to go shopping for some furniture and his Mom and Pops told him that they wanted to buy him a couch and a television as a house warming gift. Emmett took them up on their offer.

He got used to working with his new partner, Matthew Peterson. He learned that behind Peterson's gruff exterior was a gruff_ interior_...and a hell of a mentor. Once Emmett and Peterson got to know each other a little better, the older man unthawed a bit. Turned out Peterson was an Army brat too. His dad was retired and living the good life in Phoenix. "Why anyone would want to bake under that sun all fucking year is beyond me," Peterson groused. Peterson's father had raised him pretty much on his own after his mom left when Matthew was twelve years old. So, Emmett and Peterson had a little bit in common. They had both lost a parent, though in very different ways.

Mom invited Peterson over to the house for a cookout, a fact which both mortified and pleased Emmett. He had pretty much choked on his own tongue when he extended the invitation, but Peterson had seemed to be pleased...and surprised. He and Pops had hit it off right away. Then Pops told him how they'd met and Emmett knew he'd never hear the end of shit from Peterson about the whole rock throwing incident. Emmett was of the opinion that Pops should let it go in the interest of "All's well that ends well" and all that. Pops didn't seem to share that view.

Emmett gave Rose a month to get settled into her new job and place. He texted her and called her, but didn't see her. It was about to kill him, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He'd give her a month to get her bearings and then all bets were off. He was a man on a mission and he didn't take defeat lightly. He and Pops talked about Rose a lot. Emmett valued Pops' opinion, since he seemed to be doing a decent job of keeping Mom happy. It was hard to remember the time when he'd viewed Pops with suspicion and, to be honest, dislike. Now, if he couldn't have his own father around, he was really grateful that he had Pops.

Then, when Emmett thought he had given Rose just enough breathing room, and thrown her off balance just enough by doing what was not expected, he showed up at her apartment. He'd given Devon a heads up, just so he knew Rose would be there. Rose opened the door and smiled at him for just an instant before she began scowling. "What are you doing here?" The words were meant to sound angry, but instead she sounded breathless. He liked the way things were going so far, so he grinned at her.

"Just in the neighborhood," he commented as he sort of nudged his way in the door. He waved at Devon over Rose's shoulder. "Hey, Dev."

"Hey, Em," Devon replied as she grabbed her keys. She had already told Rose that she had some errands to run and was going to see a movie. And Rose had already confirmed that she was staying home, so it didn't look at all suspicious when Devon waved at the two of them and walked out the door, leaving Emmett and Rosalie alone.

Emmett wanted to laugh, knowing from the look on Rosie's face that she wasn't quite sure what to do with him now. He had a few ideas but they would have to wait. "So...nice place," he said, looking around.

Rose's expression grew pleased. "Yeah, we like it."

"I rented a place just a few blocks down," he told her.

Rose scowled. "So you said."

"Nice pool, reasonable rent," Emmett said with a shrug. "Besides, the neighbors like having a cop in the complex."

"I'm sure they do." Suspicion was heavy in Rosalie's voice.

"My neighbor is a single mom," Emmett went on. "She gets worried, said she'll sleep better knowing I'm next door. She baked me some brownies my second day there."

The frown on Rose's face deepened. "Brownies?" Everyone knew that Emmett's sweet tooth was rivaled only by Jake's.

"She's got a really cute little girl," Emmett continued, knowing exactly what he was doing. "She's about this high," he said, putting his hand just above his knee. "She calls me Memmett." He snorted and shook his head. "Almost as cute as Dani."

"Really," Rosalie muttered. "How fascinating."

"Haven't seen you in a while," Emmett said as he moved toward the couch and settled himself on it without asking.

"Make yourself at home," Rosalie snarked.

"Thanks," he answered with a smile and a voice as sweet as honey. "I will." He patted the couch. "This is nice."

"Did you come here to discuss furniture?" Rose snapped.

He allowed a surprised look to come over his face and he gave her a curious glance. "No, I mean, I just dropped by to see how things were going."

"Well you've seen," Rose said.

"Got any beer?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

She rolled her eyes but went into the kitchen and returned with a beer. "Here."

"Sit down, Rose, you must be beat," Emmett said, patting the couch again. "Tell me about your job."

That got her smiling and she sat down after fetching a beer for herself. She spent the next hour talking about her job and some of the people she'd met there. Emmett told her about Peterson and how Pops had mortified him by sharing the rock throwing story. He told her how Dani had told Peterson he'd better be nice to Emmett or she'd "kick his tail." That had gotten her a stern look from her mother and stifled laughter from her father. Emmett had just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide.

They finished their beers and Emmett turned on the television. They sort of watched whatever was on and he got up to get them another beer and volunteered to put together some snacks. Rose laughed and said she couldn't leave her poor defenseless kitchen to his devices. Together, they made some nachos and sub sandwiches and heated up some frozen fried cheese sticks. Rose declared herself pleasantly surprised that he knew a few more things about feeding himself. He reminded her that he was a police officer now and had to have all sorts of useful skills.

Then they sat on the couch and gobbled up everything they'd made, though Emmett was a bit faster on the draw than Rose. Still, she kept up. When the food was gone and Emmett had cleaned up the mess, they settled back to watch more television. Rose scooted closer but Emmett kept his hands to himself. Rose put her hand on his thigh and he patted hers but otherwise made no move. She finally leaned against him and he put his arm around her and held her...much like he would have held Dani.

Then around eleven, he gently removed his arm, got up, stretched, and declared it was late and time for him to go home. Rose walked him to the door with a perplexed look on her face. He moved in close, then dipped his head and pressed a very brotherly kiss to her forehead. Rose gave a little huff of irritation as he opened the door and walked out.

"Don't forget to lock your door, Rose," he said solemnly just before she slammed it in his face.

He didn't dare smile because he had a feeling she was staring at him through the peep hole in the door. Instead, he saved his grin for the walk down the stairs. Rose was aroused and confused and pissed.

He had her just where he wanted her.


	15. Chapter 14: Score! Direct Hit

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 14: Score, Direct Hit**

Emmett and Devon talked quite a bit over the next week. She happily reported that Rose was cranky and grumpy and muttered a lot. "You'd better protect your junk the next time she sees you," Devon warned.

"Duly noted," Emmett replied with a laugh. "My girl doesn't take frustration well, does she?"

"Never has, never will," Devon agreed.

"Okay, so I'll be calling her later with the invitation," Emmett reminded her. "You'll push her to go if she starts to dig in her heels."

"There'll be no heel digging while I'm on the job," Devon promised.

"So, you and Rose will make sure you're there," Emmett said. "And remember, I just want to have a tiny bit of fun with her and watch her squirm for just a bit before I make my move. Okay?"

"Oh honey, I love to watch a beautiful woman squirm," Devon said.

"Somehow, I think we have completely different meanings," Emmett remarked dryly.

"Or not," Devon teased.

"Yeah, whatever," Emmett said dismissively. "So, I'll see you Saturday?"

"Dressed to kill," Devon said.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

_** ~TAOP~**_

"So, tell me why I agreed to go to a housewarming thing at Emmett's place again?" Rose grumbled as Devon drove them to Emmett's apartment.

"Because he's one of your best and oldest friends and he's got his first place and you're a nice person." Rose snorted. "You are," Devon insisted. "You just like to cover it up with a layer of bitch."

"Yours isn't a layer," Rose said. "Yours is bone deep and through and through."

"You really say the sweetest things," Devon purred. "Now, you're going to behave, right?"

"Of course, have I ever not behaved?" Rose asked innocently.

"Rose," Devon warned.

Rose blew out a breath. "I just can't figure him out. I couldn't get rid of him for years. He told me that I'd be dating him when I moved back. Then he comes over and ignores me – _ignores_ me – the whole time he's there! What the hell is up with that? Is he insane? Multiple personality disorder?" She frowned. "Do you think he's given up on me?"

Devon rolled her eyes, her face pointed away from Rose. Then she turned back. "Honestly, can you see Emmett James giving up on _anything_, much less the woman he loves?"

"But what if he doesn't love me?" Rose asked quietly. "What if he's outgrown me?"

"I thought you weren't sure if you wanted to commit," Devon reminded her pointedly. She could see that her friend was right on the verge of a revelation. Something had been holding her back, what that was she hadn't told anyone, even Devon. But Devon was willing to bet that nothing was going to keep Emmett from loving Rose. All Rose had to do was to admit that she wanted him to love her.

Rose sighed. "Shut up. You're my friend and you're supposed to take my side, even when it doesn't make sense."

"I'm your best friend, but Emmett's kind of grown on me too," Devon said, suddenly serious. "He's good people, Rose, and you know it. But if you really don't love him, it's time to tell him that point blank and let him go...completely."

Rose found that thought incredibly painful. Devon was right. It was time to shit or get off the pot. She squared her shoulders and pushed her anxiety and fear way, way down. It was time to come clean with Emmett and if he decided that he couldn't be with her once he knew how things were, then it was better to know that now – so they could _both _move on. She couldn't live like this anymore, wanting him so desperately and yet feeling as if she had to push him away. She'd trust him one last time and let him make his decision. But first, she had to get him to listen to her. And then maybe have some hot monkey sex. Hot monkey sex made everything better. "You're right," she said.

"I am?" Devon sounded surprised. "Holy shit! Did you just admit that I'm right? Where's my diary? I want to write this down."

Rose turned to her and grinned as they pulled into the apartment parking lot. "Come on, girl, I'm going to go get my man!"

Devon gave a whoop. "Now that's what I like to hear." She grinned, hardly able to believe that Rose had finally admitted to herself what everyone around them already knew – Emmett and Rosalie were made to be together...forever.

_** ~TAOP~**_

Emmett was standing there, manning the grill on his tiny patio. His apartment's back door opened up into the courtyard area and a lot of familiar faces were already there. Rose was smiling when she first walked up and then she saw –

Oh. Hell. No.

A petite blond was standing next to Emmett, handing him more hot dogs to go on the grill. As he took the plate from her, he gave her a big grin and then leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and swat at Emmett's massive arm. Rosalie's eyes narrowed as she took in the little scene. At her side, Devon came to an abrupt halt because Rose had.

"That...bastard," Rose hissed.

"Yeah, that bastard," Devon agreed without hesitation. "Uh...who is a bastard and why? Not that I mind. I mean, I'm all for girl solidarity but I figure technically I should know these things."

"Emmett McCarty James is a bastard," Rose answered. "And because of _that_." Her chin jerked toward the couple by the grill.

Devon, well aware of the identity of the blond and why she was there, tried not to smile. That would tip Rose off too quickly and she really _did_ want to see her squirm for just a little while. That's what friends were for, after all. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation," Devon assured her, but allowed her voice to sound a little skeptical. Rose turned to her with wide eyes. _Score! Direct Hit_, Devon thought. It wouldn't be long before Rose would have to admit that Emmett had sunk her battleship.

"That bitch is going down," Rosalie promised. "That's_ my_ man, and I'll be _damned_ if any little skank is going to swoop in and steal him. Nope, I'm done playing games and Emmett James is about to find out that when I stake a claim I do it big and I do it loud. That boy has my brand on his ass and he's going to know it before the day is out!"

Devon muttered something under breath that Rose didn't quite catch; mostly because she was too busy stomping forward toward Emmett and the whore. Okay, maybe the blond wasn't technically a whore. Maybe she didn't have sex for money, but she _was_ going to learn the dangers of dipping into a pool that didn't belong to her. Or something like that. Rose found she was starting to lose her train of thought.

Emmett had the balls to grin at her when he looked up and saw her. "Hey, Rose!" he called out, and then waved to Devon. "Dev, so glad you could make it."

"Really?" Rose asked skeptically. She sent a pointed look at the blond whore.

"Caitlyn, this is Rosalie and her best friend Devon." There was something odd in Emmett's voice, but Rose just figured he was a bit embarrassed at being caught slobbering all over the whore.

"Hi, Rose," Caitlyn said with a sweet smile. "I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you." She looked at Devon and nodded. "And you too, Emmett never stops talking about either of you."

Rose was uncertain now. Obviously, blondie knew who Rose was, but Rose didn't have the first clue who _Caitlyn_ was. And what the hell? Emmett talked about both of them? So she'd be relegated to friend status along with Devon? That just wouldn't do. She had finally decided that she was going to make Emmett hers and the blond bimbo thought she was going to mix things up. Hell and no.

She narrowed her eyes at Emmett who just smiled back at her like he didn't have a care in the world. He was about to find out how untrue that was, Rose thought darkly. Emmett James was about to care...big time.

Just then a Caitlyn mini-me ran up and wrapped her arms around Emmett. "Memmett!" she cried.

Okay, so blondie was the neighbor – who baked _brownies_ – and the little girl was the cutie that had charmed Emmett James. Rose could not help but smile at the kid, even while she was giving the mother stink eye. Caitlyn untangled the little one from around Emmett's legs, but he didn't seem to mind at all. For once, the sight of Emmett with a kid didn't make Rosalie's heart ache. She was too busy being pissed. "Hey, little bit, I want you to meet some friends of mine." He pointed to Devon. "That's Devon, and this is my Rosie."

Rose gave Caitlyn a smug little smile and then turned a more genuine toward the little girl. "What's your name, angel?" A wide smile revealed teeth stained blue.

"What have you been eating?" Caitlyn asked with amusement.

"Popsicle," the girl replied. "Memmett gave it to me." She giggled. "It was blue."

"So I see," Caitlyn said. "Well I guess I'll yell at him instead of you."

"And this little tattle-tale is Bethie," Emmett said. "She's just ratted me out to her mom." He growled at her and Bethie squealed with laughter.

"Don't get me, Memmett, don't get me!" she cried, even as she leaned in toward him from her mother's arms.

"Oh, you're getting got," Emmett promised, wriggling his eyebrows and looking adorably ridiculous. No man had a right to look that good. Especially not a man who also had a good heart and a sense of humor. Emmett James was the whole damned package and it just wasn't fair. Anyone attracted to males just didn't stand a chance.

Emmett grabbed Bethie and gave a playful snarl that had the child howling with delighted laughter. He rubbed his face on her neck and then held her up high, pretending that he was going to drop her. Rose didn't like the look in Caitlyn's eyes one bit. It was a look that said, _"Wow, doesn't this big, handsome guy look so adorable playing with my kid? I wonder if he'll sign up for the gig long term?"_

Finally, Emmett seemed to sense the impending fireworks and lowered Bethie to the ground. "Hey, listen squirt, why don't you and your mom show Devon around. Okay?"

Bethie shrugged and took Devon's hand. "You're pretty," she informed Devon.

"So are you," Devon replied.

"Yeah," Bethie replied with a shrug.

Devon laughed and then she began talking to Caitlyn as they walked away. Caitlyn began introducing Devon to the other guests while Rose stared uneasily at Emmett.

_Play it cool, Rose_, she told herself. _Don't let him know he's gotten to you_.

"So," she said casually. "How are things going?"

He shot her an amused glance and turned his attention back to the burgers and hot dogs. "Good," he replied with a shrug. "I haven't gotten myself shot yet, so I figure that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, pretty good," Rose agreed. "Better than _getting_ shot, anyway."

"So I've heard," Emmett said dryly. "You want a burger or a dog?" he asked, waving the spatula around.

"I want to talk," Rose blurted. She had to say what she wanted to say before she lost her nerve.

Emmett blinked at her for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Okay..." He looked around. "Hey, Manuel, take over here, will you?" A slender Hispanic man ran over and shot Rose an appreciative glance and a wide smile. Rosalie thought she heard something that sounded like a growl come from Emmett. The look on Manuel's face said he might have heard the same thing.

"Sure thing, Em," Manuel said hurriedly. "Nice to meet you...uh?"

"Rosalie," she said, holding out her hand and ignoring Emmett's glare. It felt kind of good to see that he could get as territorial as she could. "It's nice to meet you, Manuel."

"Don't burn anything," Emmett grumbled and took Rose by the hand, stalking away from the grill – and Manuel – with long steps that had Rose running to keep up.

"Not all of us are giants," she reminded him. "Slow down, will you?" He slowed down. Just a bit.

He drew her into his apartment, walked right past a few people in his kitchen, stomped down the hallway and led her into his bedroom. He closed the door behind them with a definite snap of sound and then calmly locked the door. He gave her a look that had her knees shaking and her breath coming faster. "So...you wanted to talk," he said, taking a step toward her as she kept walking backward.

Rosalie looked around and realized there was nowhere to run. She wasn't sure she wanted to run anyway, but it was always nice to have an option. She licked her lips and Emmett's eyes locked on her mouth. "Yeah, we need to talk."

"So talk," he suggested and took another step forward.

"Well, uh...I was just wondering," Rose stammered. "Uh...so...who is Caitlyn...to _you_, I mean?"

"She's my neighbor," Emmett replied.

"And?"

He shrugged. "I like her kid. Bethie's cute."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "You know what I mean," she warned.

Emmett grinned and came to a halt just a step away from her. He reached out and cupped her jaw in his hand. "Caitlyn's a nice lady," he said and Rose stiffened. "She's a nice lady who's not always had it easy but still managed to stay nice."

"How_ nice_ for her," Rose grumbled.

"She's a very nice lady that I thought _Devon_ might like to meet," Emmett added with a smirk. "I think they just might hit it off and it seems like Devon is ready to quit being such a slut." He laughed. "Which I say with all due respect and affection."

Rose took a moment to process that. "Wait...Caitlyn's...?"

He nodded slowly and moved so that their bodies were pressed against each other. His mouth lowered and she felt the warmth of his breath on her mouth. "She's much more likely to want _you_ in her bed than me, but she's not getting either one of us." He laughed softly. "Devon, however, is fair game."

"You did that on purpose," Rose accused breathlessly.

He nodded. "I sure did," he admitted without shame.

"You're sneaky, Emmett James," Rose said.

"Guilty as charged," he said just before his mouth closed over hers. Their kiss was raw and powerful, nothing elegant or restrained about it. Teeth clinked, lips mashed, groans sounded in the little bedroom. When at last they pulled away, they were both breathing hard and their faces were flushed.

"So..." Rose said.

"I thought we were going to talk," Emmett teased.

"Yeah," Rose murmured. "We probably should." She took a step away and tried to gain some sanity. It was probably a lost cause, but a girl had to at least try, for pride's sake if nothing else.

"Let's cut through all the bullshit once and for all. I just have one question, Rose, and the answer will settle all the rest," Emmett said quietly. "Do you love me?"

She paused and his expression fell. She smiled hesitantly and moved back to him, drawn to him as strongly as she had been the day she met him so many years ago. She put her hand on his chest. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you at Aunt Alice's house. I'm pretty sure that I'll still love you on the day I die and every damned day in between." She let out a breath, feeling free instead of locked in. There had been something strangely liberating in surrender. She had fought it for so long, but now she couldn't really remember why. It seemed silly to fight something so inevitable.

His wide grin said it all and he hauled her into his arms and squeezed her so hard that she couldn't breathe – and didn't care. His mouth was on her forehead, her nose, and then her lips. "Are we done playing games, Rosie?" he asked quietly.

"No more games," she said.

"Good, because I'm getting damned tired of chasing you," he said with a disgruntled look on his face. "It does horrible things to a man's ego."

"But we still need to talk," she added. "There are still things you need to know, things that might make a difference..."

He studied her for a moment. "I can already tell you, it won't make a difference. But I know it's weighing on you, and we aren't going to get anywhere until we clear the air. So okay then, we'll talk, but later...after the party. But as long as you love me and I love you, I don't give a flying fuck about anything else. So whatever's got your panties in a twist, just put it aside for now and we'll work it all out. I told you, Rose, there isn't anything in this whole fucking world that's worth keeping us apart."

She looked into his eyes and – to her shock – believed him.


	16. Chapter 15: Hard Truths

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 15: Hard Truths**

It was really, really tempting to get completely, mind-numbingly drunk. But Rose resisted the temptation. She and Emmett were finally going to have the discussion that they needed to have, and Rose wanted to make sure she was stone cold sober for it. So she nursed a single beer and then switched to soda. Emmett seemed to be following her lead. Rose wasn't sure if that made her feel more or _less_ nervous.

She was torn between wanting to get the awkward conversation over with, and postponing it forever, just basking in the joy of actually being together. But she knew they couldn't really be together with this..._thing_ hanging between them. At some point, Devon whispered that she was going to help Caitlyn put Beth to bed. Rose was too shocked to make a snarky comment. Slowly, the party broke up and people filtered out the door.

And she was alone. With Emmett. Silently, they picked up the worst of the mess. "We can leave the rest," he said, his voice sounding husky. He sat down on the couch and patted the space next to him. "Talk to me, Rosie."

She sat down and stared at nothing for a moment. This was it, their moment of truth. Would this be their last evening together as a couple, or just the start of something wonderful? Truthfully, she could see it going either way. A persistent insidious voice that she could barely remember suddenly intruded forcefully.

She had to have been eight or nine. It was before she mature enough to get the attention of the men her mother dated. It was before the weight of their eyes was a physical touch. She had been little, her feet barely touching the floor beneath her chair at the kitchen table. She had been eating Rice Krispies cereal. She could still hear the snap, crackle, pop of them.

"I'm telling you, sweetheart," the man's voice had been roughened with a lifetime of smoking and an evening of heavy boozing. "No man wants to raise a brat that ain't his own flesh and blood."

Even now, Rose couldn't remember his name, or even his face. All she had of that memory was the sound of his voice rolling over her as she ate her cereal and tried to be invisible.

She couldn't give Emmett his "own flesh and blood." She wanted to think it wouldn't matter, but she knew that there were no guarantees. Rosalie looked up to see Emmett gazing at her expectantly. He took a strand of her hair and rubbed it in between his long, large fingers. "Just say it," he prompted. "I'm going crazy over here, thinking all sorts of the worst things."

His eyes were troubled...wary...

"I...I can't have kids," Rose said in a rush. "Or at least, not without a lot of medical help. And I'll be honest, Em, I'm not sure I'd want to go that route." She took a deep breath and stared at her hands clasped together for a long moment and waited for his reaction. She had looked into the process. It was long and exhausting and not always successful. She wasn't sure she was up for it. She wasn't sure she wanted to put that kind of strain on a marriage.

She looked up and saw his confused expression. What was to be confused about, she wondered. She'd been honest, blunt even. She hadn't left anything open to interpretation. Had she?

"And?" Emmett asked, obviously waiting for more.

"And...that's pretty much it," Rosalie answered, now feeling as puzzled as Emmett looked. "If you're looking to see your face echoed in a bunch of miniature Emmetts, then I'm not your girl." There. Brutal honesty.

Emmett gave a small grunt and sat back a bit. Rose steeled herself for very polite, calm, and irrevocable "sorry, not something I can deal with" speech. She'd heard a million times in her own head.

"So...let me see if I've got this straight," Emmett said in a voice that seemed strained. "All these years, you've been pushing me away because you can't get pregnant?"

"Yeah, well, I mean, I've always known how important having a family is to you and..." Rose felt as if she'd been given a pop quiz without any idea of the subject matter.

"Yeah, having a _family_," Emmett said. "You know I want kids," he said. Rose flinched. He leaned in close, his expression fierce. "I want kids with you, Rose. That doesn't mean those kids have to-" He gave a growl of exasperation and surged to his feet, grabbing at his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. "Christ Almighty...on a fucking pogo stick," he muttered. "All this fucking time..." He closed his eyes and his head rolled back and he rubbed at his eyes. "Could have told me...but nooooo...too fucking easy..." Emmett was on a tear and she was torn between laughter and tears. So she gave in to both.

Emmett was pacing and muttering under his breath for many long moments while Rose sat there with tears rolling down her cheeks and a silly grin on her face. "For a smart woman...shit...pregnant...like I give a good goddamned flying fuck...well, isn't this just..."

Finally, Emmett stopped abruptly and stalked over to her. He pulled her to her feet and stuck his face in hers. "Listen to me, Rosie...I should spank you for putting us through hell over this...for not trusting me enough to tell me so that I could tell you...I. Don't. Give. A. Shit." He frowned. "Well, I mean I give a shit. Because it's hurt you. I don't like _anything_ hurting you." His frown deepened. "You still want kids though, right?"

She nodded, her throat tight.

"So we'll do things a little differently," Emmett said. "Yeah, if things were different we'd have probably popped out a few the old fashioned way and never given it a second thought. But things_ are_ what they are, and Rose, that's okay. We'll make adjustments, because that's what people who love each other do." His pulled her close against him and placed a rough kiss on her mouth. "God, Rosie...you scared me so fucking much!"

"But-"

"Shush," he ordered roughly. "Just let me talk, okay?" He held her tightly, and his expression dared her to argue with him.

She nodded.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to find shoes in a size 16?" Her eyes widened. That wasn't what she had expected him to say. At all.

She shook her head.

"It's a fucking chore, let me tell you," Emmett answered his own question. "And jeans? Forget it. I have to special order them." She swallowed hard, unsure where he was going with all of this. "And do you think I want _beautiful_ daughters?" He snorted. "Hell no! I want the ugliest daughters to ever grace a father's arms, because the father of ugly daughters gets some fucking _sleep_ at night." He nodded emphatically. Rose had to laugh at his earnest expression. "What I'm saying is that there's nothing so special about my genes that I'm feeling like it'd be a shame not to pass them on. And the idea of having a daughter as beautiful as you scares the living shit out of me. Hell, if we had a daughter and she looked like you, I'd be an old man by the time she was sixteen! So screw that. We'll adopt the homeliest, sweetest little girl in the world and I'll get some peace." Rose wrapped her arms around him and held him tight while he buried his face in her hair. "Oh, Rose...don't you know that a family won't mean shit to me unless I have it with you?" He leaned back a bit and kissed her – hard. "I don't care _how_ we make that family, just that we do. Together. Understand?"

And Rose laughed because suddenly her world was...perfect.

Emmett's mouth was fierce. "Now...to make all of this lost time up to me, you're going to take me to bed and have your way with me. Understand?"

"Loud and clear," Rose whispered.

She pulled his shirt over his head, with a little cooperation on his part, but his expression remained petulant. She smirked at him a bit and then licked a path between his pecs. His face softened a bit...of course other parts of him hardened, she noted with satisfaction. Her fingers played at the waist of his jeans. "Special order, huh?"

"Unh," he grunted because by that time she had lowered the zipper and was caressing his cock.

"What happened to all of that eloquence?" she teased as she slipped her hand beneath his boxers and circled his straining erection in her fingers.

"Fuck. Me."

"Oh, I will," Rose promised. She stood up straight and gave him a good, hard shove toward his bedroom door. He turned to obey her unspoken command and she swatted him on the ass. "Hurry up, officer, or I'll start without you," she threatened.

Emmett stopped abruptly and turned to give her a look that had her panties melting. "That's not a threat," he told her in a husky voice. "That's a fucking incentive."

Then they were stumbling toward the bedroom, tearing at each other's clothes and trying to keep their tongues down each other's throats. They were somewhat successful at all three tasks, though spectacularly successful at none of them. It was all right. When Rose pushed Emmett onto the bed, he was wearing his jeans...on one leg. She had her shirt pushed down to her waist but that was all she was wearing, except for the panties wrapped around one ankle. Emmett was pretty sure she'd never looked sexier.

He sprawled on the bed and she climbed up to join him, straddling him and pressing on his chest with her hands. "So..." she drawled. "Ugly daughters, huh?"

He grinned up at her. "It's a deal breaker, baby, so get used to it."

She shook her head at him, returning his grin. Then she moved just a bit so that she was hovering over his dick, rubbing the head of him at her entrance. He tried to wriggle and squirm and get inside of her, but she kept just out of reach. "You're cruel," he accused breathlessly.

"Condom?" she asked.

Emmett shrugged. "I'm clean..." He panted and closed his eyes. "Been a long time for me."

"Me too," she answered. He opened his eyes and she could see the pleasure and satisfaction there.

"Then I say we go for broke," Emmett suggested and his hands settled on her hips and he jerked her down, stretching her deliciously.

Rose groaned and let her head fall back. "Oh...God..."

That was pretty much the last coherent thing either of them said. Emmett kept his hands on her hips, guiding her, encouraging her to a brutally quick rhythm. She didn't complain. He urged her down so that his mouth could find her breasts and it was tougher to keep the pace, but they managed. "I'm gonna...come..." he rasped.

"Me too," she returned.

He groaned in satisfaction and then she felt him jerking inside of her, bathing her in his heat just before she clenched around him with a shout of her own. They trembled and shook for a few moments and then he wrapped his big arms around her and kissed her sweaty brow. "God I've missed you, Rosie..." he murmured. "I'm never letting you go again. So consider yourself warned."

"So warned," she agreed drowsily.

They fell asleep.

_**~TAOP~**_

Caitlyn returned to the living room and saw that Devon was looking at her books. "She's asleep," Caitlyn said quietly. Devon turned and gave her a smile.

"She's adorable," Devon said.

Caitlyn sighed as she sat down. "Yeah, she is."

"So...Emmett's been singing your praises," Devon confided.

"Yours too," Caitlyn admitted with a shy smile.

"He's a great guy," Devon said. "And Rose is great too. She just needs to get her head out of her ass long enough to admit that they're perfect for each other."

"I have a feeling they had a breakthrough tonight," Caitlyn said. "At least if the daggers Rose was shooting me with her eyes are any indication."

Devon snorted. "Emmett'll set her straight. No worries."

They fell into an awkward silence. "So..." Caitlyn began. "What's your deal?"

"Well, my deal is that I think you're very, very beautiful," Devon said softly.

"Oh..." Caitlyn's mouth opened in surprise. "Wow...Emmett said you were blunt. He wasn't kidding."

Devon shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Caitlyn said carefully. "Just not something I'm used to."

"Think you _could_ get used to it?"

Caitlyn paused. "Yeah, it's something I could get used to." She bit her lower lip. "But..._I _have to be honest, too. If this is just a fling, I'd rather you weren't around Bethie too much." She paused. "I don't want her to get used to having you around and then try to explain why you're not. Nothing personal, just..."

It was Devon's turn to pause. "I like you, Caitlyn. I liked you before I even met you based on what Emmett's told me about you. But now that I've met you, I like you even more." She reached out and took a bright strand of hair between her fingers. "You're beautiful, you're a great mother, and you seem like a very good person." She smiled. "Those are all qualities that are attractive to me on a more than casual basis."

"You don't seem the type to settle down," Caitlyn observed.

Devon nodded. "Yeah, that hasn't been my scene," she admitted. "But lately...lately I've been getting tired of my scene and thinking maybe it's time to make a new one."

"Oh."

"But you know, first I'd like to see if your mouth will taste as good as I think it will," Devon said softly, scooting just a little closer. Caitlyn's eyes went to Devon's mouth and she nodded. Devon leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Caitlyn's. It was tentative and searching and sweet. It was also fucking perfect in Devon's mind.

"Wow," she breathed when she pulled away from Caitlyn. "I'd say there's chemistry there."

Caitlyn laughed softly. "Yeah, I'd say so."

"That's a good thing, right?" Devon asked, tracing her thumb over Caitlyn's plush lower lip.

Caitlyn nodded. Devon sat back and pulled Caitlyn close, sort of snuggling up with her. "Tell me all about you," Devon said. "I want to know everything."

"Like what?"

"Well, how about we start with Bethie's father?" Devon prodded. "Emmett's told me a little, but I want to hear about it from you."

Caitlyn sighed. "He's a nice guy, really. He just got married a year ago and his wife Alicia loves Bethie. He sees her every other weekend and takes her on Wednesday nights."

"So what happened? Have you always liked women? Do you like both?"

Caitlyn gave Devon a roll of her eyes. "That's a lot of questions to answer."

"I'm in no hurry," Devon reminded her.

"Well, I've known Jack forever. He is, or _was_, my brother's best friend and kind of a big brother to me. And one night I'd had enough of my family's lectures about my 'perverted' tastes and I got drunk. Jack found me at a bar, told me I was going to get myself in trouble and drove me home. One thing led to another and... Bethie." Caitlyn shrugged. "I like Jack – as a friend. That night really didn't do anything more than convince me that I really preferred women." Devon laughed and Caitlyn gave a rueful smile. "When I found out I was pregnant, my family had a fit. They pretty much disowned me, and when Jack wouldn't take me to court to get full custody, my brother kind of disowned Jack. Said any man worth anything wouldn't want his kid being raised by a pervert. Luckily, Jack stood his ground and we've never argued over Beth or been anything but concerned parents to her. We just can't be together, obviously," she added dryly. "But we make it work for Beth's sake. And even more luckily, Alicia understands and makes things easy." Caitlyn shrugged. "And that's the sad little story all wrapped up in a nut shell."

Devon hugged her close for a moment. "So, your family, are they still staying away?"

"They've never talked to me since then," Caitlyn said. "They've never seen Beth. Not even my parents. Their only grandchild and they couldn't give two shits."

Devon paused and stared down at Caitlyn. "You really shouldn't have told me all of that you know."

Caitlyn frowned. "Why not?"

"Two reasons," Devon said, placing another tender kiss on Caitlyn's cheek. "One – I want to beat the shit out of them. And two..." She shook her head. "I like you even more now."

"So where does that leave us?" Caitlyn asked quietly.

"I'd like to see where this leads," Devon said. "If you're okay with that. For a while, we'll do stuff by ourselves on the nights Beth is with her father. But if things go like I have a feeling they will, I'd like to start doing things with Beth too. I'd like...I'd like to get to know _her_ too."

Caitlyn's smile was bright. "I think that sounds...great."

"And I'd like another kiss," Devon suggested pointedly. Caitlyn nodded and moved toward Devon once again.


	17. Chapter 16: Dazed and Confused

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 16: Dazed and Confused**

Rose woke up slowly. She had had a dream. A dream that seemed to have followed her into wakefulness. She had been sprawled on a beach, the sun beating down on her and making sweat trickle down her back. She frowned. She _was_ hot. Then something – _someone_ – gave a soft snort and moved beside her. She shoved away from him. "It's like sleeping with a fucking heater," she muttered. But then she stared at him and the frown faded to be replaced by a smile.

Emmett James was kind of cute, after all. Definitely not a bad sight to wake up to, she admitted.

He was on his side, facing her. His hair was adorably messy, falling onto his forehead in the way that always annoyed him. His jaw was scruffy with day old beard, just the way she liked it. She tentatively touched that strong jaw line, appreciating the stubble as it caressed her fingers. Lightly, she traced his lips, so surprisingly full and soft in that masculine face. She smoothed his forehead, ghosting over his temples.

"Are you done playing with my face?" he asked without opening his eyes. "This could be construed as assaulting an officer, you know."

"Don't abuse the badge, buddy," she said. "Besides, it's a very pretty face."

He snorted, opening his eyes. "Hot maybe, sexy definitely. But pretty? Nope."

She smiled and kissed him. "I beg to differ," she told him.

He pulled her close and sighed as their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. "Oh Rosie, you don't know how long I've waited for this."

"You're a persistent fucker, I'll give you that," Rose teased.

"It's one of my best qualities," he said with a ridiculous wag of his eyebrows.

"I know another good quality," she murmured, moving against him.

"Yeah? What's that?" he asked in a husky voice.

"You love me," she whispered with a bit of wonder in her voice.

"Yeah, I do," he said just as quietly. "Always have. Always will." The words were a promise.

_**~TAOP~**_

Emmett had been reluctant to take Rose back to her place. But Devon had left Caitlyn's place late the night before. Her text had asked Emmett to make sure Rosalie made it home safely. Rose had been soft and warm and loving that morning, but she had insisted on going back to her apartment. Emmett had sulked for the better part of an hour over that decision.

He had driven her home with less than good grace, but she had soothed his ire by inviting him up. Emmett had grinned like a naughty boy when she extended the invitation and was taking the steps two at a time. Luckily, Rose could keep up since she was used to his long strides.

Devon was still asleep when they got there, so they talked quietly in the living room. They settled on the couch and he talked her into cuddling some more. She tried to give him some song and dance about needing to do laundry and clean the bathroom. It didn't take him too much effort to talk her out of that plan, though in truth he didn't do much talking though there was a lot of mouth action. Of course, she didn't argue the point too much either, he thought with more than a hint of smugness.

When at last he pulled away, breathing hard and shifting uncomfortably as his dick throbbed and ached, he tried to calm himself down by actually talking. "So...do you want a big wedding or a small one?"

If it had been any other man, Rose would have smacked him on the arm and told him to slow the fuck down. But this was Emmett and they had known each too long and shared too much history to get bogged down by bullshit, so she just answered the question as honestly as possible. "Not too big, but all our friends and family," she said.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect," he agreed.

"You do realize that your brothers are going to make our lives hell at our wedding," Rose murmured, not really caring. To be honest, they would torment Emmett, not her. They loved her.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "That's pretty much their goal in life, to make my life a living hell." He didn't really sound worried either. He was used to it. He was the worst culprit when it came to pranks and teasing.

"I don't think anyone is going to be surprised," she observed.

"They shouldn't be," Emmett said. "I've been warning them that it was inevitable for years." He laughed and kissed her. "Okay, you need to quit mauling me. I promised Pops I would help him clean out the garage and you're making me late."

She gaped at him. "Me...mauling _you_?" She snorted. "I think you have that backwards."

Emmett shrugged. "I'm a hot guy, we both know this. It's only natural that you'd want to touch the goods."

With that, he gave her a kiss and went to the door. "I'll pick you up this evening at seven. Don't be late." He opened the door and closed it behind him, only to pop his head back in a few seconds later and grin at her like a devil. "Oh, and wear something smoking hot!"

She was still muttering under her breath when she put the first load of laundry into the washing machine.

_**~TAOP~**_

Edward Cullen kept glancing at Emmett the whole time they worked in the garage. Inside, Emmett knew his mother and Dani were baking cookies. In the kitchen was about the only time Dani was still enough not to be a blur of red hair. "So..." Emmett said. "Rose and I finally talked."

Pops stopped sorting the screws he had in his hand and turned toward the boy he had raised since he was a teenager. "Yeah? And how'd that go? You two get things worked out?"

Emmett paused and then said, "Yeah, we got things worked out." He grinned in spite of his resolve to drag it out a little further. "We both want a wedding big enough to include all our families and friends but not big enough to be a pain in the ass."

Pops grinned in surprise and then was hauling Emmett into a bear hug. "Congrats! I didn't think you had it in you," he confided quietly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Emmett grumbled.

"I just call them like I see them," Edward said with a shrug. "I honestly thought Rose would make you suffer a little longer. She must love your ugly mug more than I thought."

"Ha ha," Emmett snorted.

"I'm just saying," Edward commented. "So, did you ever find out what made her run?"

Emmett paused, unsure how much of this Rose would want him to share. But then, with a family like his, it was all bound to come out anyway. Besides, he was pretty sure that Rosalie would want a family sooner rather than later, and it would be pretty obvious that they were adopting and not having kids the other way. It wasn't that he felt he owed his family any explanation for how he and Rose made their own family, but he figured they'd be curious. And hell, he had to face it, they were nosey too. "Well, it turns out that Rosie can't have a baby," he finally said.

Edward stopped again and frowned. "That's a shame," he said. "But why run?"

Emmett shoved the lawn chair up on the shelf and turned back to Edward. "I don't know, I guess she figured it would bother me or something, make _me _run. I get the idea that she thinks she's defective or some shit like that. It must be a woman thing," he finally said with a puzzled shake of his head.

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "You won't _ever _be able to understand it if that's the case," he commiserated. "But I'm glad you two cleared the air."

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell Mom after we're done out here," Emmett said.

"Dani'll be happy," Pops said. "She's adored Rose forever."

"I guess I should go over to the Whitlocks and ask permission and all that," Emmett observed ruefully.

Pops laughed. "Well, that _would_ be nice," he allowed.

"Mr. Whitlock scares the shit out of me," Emmett said after a moment. He remembered being on the receiving end of the wintry blue glare more than once.

"You don't need to worry about Jasper," Edward told him. "It's Alice that should scare the shit out of you."

Emmett thought that over and came to the conclusion that Pops was right and he shuddered. The two men worked quietly for a moment then Pops stopped and nudged Emmett. "Oh, Em?" The younger man nodded and Pops grinned. "Don't be so sure about the wedding being too small not to be a pain in the ass. They're _all_ a pain in the ass."

Emmett snorted and put the ice chest up against the wall.

_** ~TAOP~**_

"So did you give her a ring yet?" his mother asked, her expression expectant.

"Uh...no?" Emmett answered uncertainly. He wanted to kick his own ass. He hadn't even thought about the ring issue yet. He couldn't afford the Hope diamond or anything fancy, but his Rose deserved the best his money could buy flashing on her finger. Shit. He had to get that ASAP.

His mother rolled her eyes. Dani did the same. Female solidarity was a bitch, he mused.

"I didn't have a chance," he defended himself desperately. "It all happened kind of suddenly!"

His mother gave him a dubious look. Dani tried to copy it. She was getting good at it. He ignored them both and shoved another cookie into his mouth.

"Well, have you talked to Jasper and Alice yet?" Mom asked.

"No," he snapped and then he sighed when his mother gave him the look that always had settled him down fast as a kid. It was no less effective now than it had been then. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Dani beamed at him approvingly.

"So I'm guessing you didn't make a formal proposal?" Mom ventured.

"No," he replied, looking down at his glass of milk.

"Emmett James," Mom said impatiently.

"I didn't expect it to happen!" he said. "I took her home this morning and I mentioned a wedding and-"

Mom put her hands over Dani's ears. Dani continued to put cookie dough on the sheet, well accustomed to the move by now. She'd put dough on the cookie sheet and then take a bit. Dough on the cookie sheet, and then a bite. She was going to barf if she didn't slow down, Emmett mused. "Do you mean to tell me that she spent the night at your apartment?" Mom asked in a hiss.

Pops walked in the door, took a look at his wife, and then promptly turned around and walked right back out.

"Coward!" Emmett called. He turned back to his mother and gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm a grown up, Mom...geez... You have to know that Rose and I-"

Mom sighed and uncovered Dani's ears. "I don't want to hear it," she muttered.

"I've been a baaadddd boy, Mom," Emmett teased. Bella blushed and ignored him. "Ask Rosie, Mom. We're both bad. We're naughty, naughty, naughty."

Bella glared at him and Emmett smirked.

Dani looked up at him. "You been bad, Emmie? Mommy's not gonna like that."

He burst out laughing.

_**~TAOP~**_

"So...are you engaged or what?" Devon asked.

Rose frowned. "You know, I'm not really sure. One minute we were snuggling on the couch and the next he was asking me what kind of wedding I wanted." She looked at Devon. "So I'm not sure."

Devon frowned thoughtfully. "Well, it kind of sounds like an engagement." But her voice sounded dubious.

"Yeah, but _kind of_ doesn't really cut it when it comes to something like an engagement," Rose said.

"True... Oh, Emmett plans to marry you, no doubt about that, but I'm betting the big lug is just sort of taking it for granted," Devon observed with narrowed eyes. "After all the conversations that boy and I have had, and he doesn't follow through like he's supposed to? I'm going to have to school him."

That reminded Rose of something. "So...you and Caitlyn?"

Devon smiled shyly, which was a new look for her. She nodded. "Yeah, I think so. We're going to give it a go anyway."

"What? As in a relationship?" Rose was shocked and didn't bother to hide it.

"I have a heart, you know," Devon protested.

"I guess you just cleverly disguised with several layers of slut," Rose teased.

"Yeah, well...everyone can change," Devon grumbled.

"Hey," Rose said suddenly, giving Devon a hug. "I'm just giving you a hard time. Now that I don't want to snatch Caitlyn bald because I think she's got her eyes on Emmett, I think I could like her." Devon grinned. They were silent for a moment in the way that the best of friends do when they are each contemplating something important in each other's lives.

"So...you're getting married but not engaged yet," Devon said.

"Yeah, ain't that a bitch?" Rose sighed.

"Well...obviously, you've got to get Mr. James to step up his game," Devon murmured.

"Obviously," Rose agreed dryly.

"Okay, so you and I have some plans to make," Devon said.

"Oh, I wonder if Emmett knows what he's in for," Rose laughed.

"The boy won't know what hit him," Devon said. "But that's just how we like them. Dazed and confused." She giggled. "They're so cute when they're befuddled and bewildered."


	18. Chapter 17: Ring Around the Rosie

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

_**Author's Note: I was shocked to discover that this Emmett and Rosalie won Sunflower Awards! Thank you to all who voted. **_

**Chapter 17: Ring Around the Rosie**

Emmett spent the rest of the day roaming the jewelry stores, looking for that perfect ring for Rosalie. Instead he found cookie-cutter rings, rings that were so tiny he'd be embarrassed to give them, rings so gaudy and big that he wouldn't have purchased them if he had been a millionaire, and rings that just weren't...it. He had a budget and he meant to stick to it. He wanted to buy Rose a house. They wanted to start a family and neither of them wanted to wait. They had expenses coming up and a cop and a social worker weren't exactly the Trumps. So he kept looking, hoping to find that special ring, one worthy of his Rose.

It was an exercise in frustration. Finally, in desperation, he called Pops.

"Hey, Pops," he said. "I'm at a loss here. I can't find one fucking ring I'd want Rose to wear on her hand for the rest of her life. How'd you do it?"

Pops laughed and then admitted a little ruefully, "Your Uncle Will gave me the final seal of approval. I figured he'd know her taste better than anyone else, so..." Emmett could almost hear the shrug. "Yeah, that's how I did it."

"That's not helping me," Emmett grumbled. "Thanks for nothing."

"Hey, I had to figure out how to propose to a woman _and_ four boys; you guys were a package deal, so you're on your own with this one, Em," Edward teased. Then his voice grew more solemn. "It was a great package, Emmett, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, flattery won't get you anywhere," Emmett muttered. "What I need is good, solid help."

"Call your mother," Edward suggested. "She's out grocery shopping with the tiny terror."

"You mean you have the house to yourself?" Emmett asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on the couch in my boxers, scratching and burping," Edward replied seriously. "And I've got my feet on the coffee table."

"The new one?" Emmett asked.

"The very same," Pops replied smugly.

"You'll be moving those feet the minute you hear Mom's car in the driveway," Emmett predicted.

"No shit," Edward said. "I'd like to live to see another day."

"I feel you," Emmett said, and then he sighed. "All right, I'll give Mom a try."

"You'll learn it's best to just consult with the women in your life to start off with," Edward noted dryly. "It'll save you a lot of time and aggravation in the end."

Emmett laughed. "Especially with women like ours."

"_Especially_ with them," Edward agreed fervently.

_** ~TAOP~**_

Bella Cullen smiled when she saw her oldest son's name come up on her phone. "Well, hello eldest fruit of my loins," she greeted him with a laugh. "Dani, get down."

"Ugh, that's gross," Emmett said. "I don't want to ever hear you say the word loins again."

"We're both adults now," Bella said. "Dani...I'm warning you..."

"Okay, I need help," Emmett said. "Finding an engagement ring is no easy feat." There was a long pause. "Mom?"

"Shh...be quiet, I'm savoring the moment," Bella said.

"What moment?" Emmett asked.

"The moment when one of my kids admits I'm smarter than them and tells me that they need my help," Bella replied. She sighed contentedly. "Hold on, I'm almost done savoring."

"Mom," Emmett groaned.

"Okay, savoring has been completed," Bella said. "So...a ring?"

"A ring," Emmett confirmed. "I've looked everywhere, even at the some of the stuffiest jewelry shops in town. But nothing. Nothing I'd want to see Rose wearing for the rest of her life. I want her to know that my ring is forever, Mom, just like me loving her." He gave a shaky laugh. "God, I sound like a pussy, and if you ever tell Sam or Seth or Jake I said this, I'll deny it and tell them that you're getting senile." She snorted. "But this is forever, Mom. I want her to know that I'll love her until the day I die."

There was a long pause on the other end and then his Mom gave a weird sniffle and he heard Dani asking, "What's wrong, Mama?"

"Nothing, baby," Bella said. "Nothing at all." Emmett heard his mother take a deep breath. "Meet me at the house," she said. "I have an idea."

"What? You've got a jewelry stash I don't know about at the house?" he teased. "Are you a thief, a cat burglar by night?"

"Shut up, you'll ruin the moment by being male," Bella said. "We're almost done here, and as soon as I pry Dani off the cart, we'll be checking out. See in thirty."

Then his mother hung up on him.

_**~TAOP~**_

Emmett tugged at his tie nervously just before he knocked on the door to Rose's apartment. Devon opened the door and pulled him inside with a hard hug. When they pulled away, Emmett thought her smile looked...mischievous. "Uh oh," he said.

"What?" Devon asked with exaggerated innocence.

"Shit," Emmett muttered. "What the hell are you two up to now?"

Devon smiled and shrugged. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"All right," he said with a nod. "If that's how you want to play it, I'm game." He looked over her shoulder. "Where's Rose?"

"Putting on some last minute touches."

"Why bother touching up perfection?" Emmett asked with a wink.

"See...just when I begin to think the entire male population is hopeless, one of you says something like that," Devon mocked.

"Be still my heart," Emmett retorted. "Just what I want, the seal of approval from the Lesbian poster child."

"That doesn't hurt," Devon said breezily. "Besides, I'd say introducing me to Caitlyn cuts you a little slack."

"I told you that you'd like her," Emmett said smugly, wriggling his eyebrows.

"For once, you were right," Devon allowed. "I guess it's true, there _are_ still miracles."

Whatever Emmett might have said in return was cut short by the sight of Rose standing in the arch leading to the living room. "_Have mercy_," Emmett finally muttered and Rose laughed.

Devon remarked, "I think that means he likes it."

Emmett made a great show of wiping the drool off his chin and adjusting himself in his pants. Rose twirled slowly and he groaned and put his hand over his heart. "You're killing me here," he said.

"Don't die just yet," Devon said.

Rose came forward and put her hand on his arm. "Are you ready?"

Emmett swallowed hard. "Ready, willing, and able."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Like that's a shock."

"Go. Have fun, you two," Devon said. "I'm dropping by Caitlyn's later this evening, after the sprout goes to bed."

"The sprout?" Emmett asked.

Devon shrugged. "I'm trying out different nicknames for the kid," she admitted with a touch of shyness. "But I'm trying them out on other people. I don't want to call Beth a bunch of names she hates."

"Sprout, huh?" Emmett pressed.

"I'll keep looking," Devon grumbled.

"No, it's fine," Emmett said. "I guess what shocked me is that you're the cutesy nickname type at all." He studied Devon with a look that suggested he was realizing she had hidden depths to her.

"People change," Devon said. "Now go. Before I kick your asses out the door."

"Come on," Rose said, dragging Emmett to the door. "I'm hungry."

They paused outside the door and Emmett gathered her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "You look amazing, babe," he said in a husky voice. "Really, just...you sort of stunned me into a stupor there."

"A little red dress is always the magic weapon," Rose teased.

"Honey, on _you_, a sack cloth could be a _lethal_ weapon," Emmett said.

"Good answer, James, very good answer."

_**~TAOP~**_

Dinner was very good; at least Emmett was pretty sure that it was. He wasn't paying much attention to be honest. Rose seemed to enjoy it, polishing off every bit of her steak and potato and salad. That was one of the things he liked about her; she ate like a real human being. His own steak could have been shoe leather for all he knew. His mind was on the ring in his pocket, the ring that seemed to get heavier with every passing second.

He didn't have a single doubt in the world about proposing to Rose. But what had seemed like a very good and romantic idea when he had first considered it now seemed like the idea of a cheap loser. Of course, it didn't really matter how _he_ saw it, it would all depend on Rosalie's perspective on things. Rose was talking but Emmett found himself losing courage rapidly.

"So," he interjected. "Where do you want to get married?"

Rose stopped talking and looked at him for a long moment with her mouth hanging open. "What did you just say?"

Emmett cleared his throat. "Where do you want to get married?" he asked. "The place Mom and Pops got married was nice, I thought. But I've been told that picking the place is kind of important to women, so I'm just throwing that idea out there for you to consider."

Rose took a deep breath and rearranged her silverware. Emmett knew it was a habit of hers when she got aggravated. That was not a good sign, he admitted. "Let me get this straight," she said. "You've _heard_ it's important to women to plan their _own_ wedding, but you're just throwing out ideas now for shits and giggles?"

"Uh no...I mean...what I'm trying to say is..." He blew out a breath. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"That might come later if you're lucky," Rose remarked dryly. That immediately improved Emmett's outlook and he made the mistake of grinning at her. His smile faded at her expression.

Rose pushed her empty plate away and she leaned forward on her elbows, giving Emmett a prime view of some very impressive cleavage. He licked his lips and Rose rolled her eyes. "So...you want to discuss venues for our wedding?"

Emmett paused. Nodded. Licked.

"You want to talk about where we'll have our wedding?" Rose pressed.

Well duh. He nodded, less certainly this time.

"You want to discuss a place to have the wedding when you haven't actually asked me to marry you, yet?" Rose asked between gritted teeth.

Emmett swallowed hard. "Yeah," he croaked and she sat back and studied him like he was an interesting science experiment – gone bad.

Rose started to stand up and her lips twitched. Emmett wondered what was funny. "I'll tell you what, cowboy." Cowboy? Suddenly images of Rose playing cowgirl assaulted him and that would not be convenient if he had to chase her out of the restaurant. "Call me when you're ready to do things right?"

He tugged at her hand and pulled her gently back into her chair. "Rose?" he said softly.

"Yeah?" she muttered.

"I'm calling you to tell you that I'm ready to do things right," he murmured. "Don't walk out of here...please."

Rose stopped and took a deep breath. She cradled his face in her hands. "You silly man, you don't think I'd actually walk home in these heels, do you?"

He shrugged. "I've given up predicting what you'd do," he admitted. "Besides, I had it coming. I've been a bit of an ass, I guess."

Rose shook her head. "Not so much," she soothed. "I just need to hear the words, you know?" She kissed him. "I want a story to tell our kids when they ask."

His heart started beating faster because hearing her talk about their family made him happier than he thought he could ever be. Rose was finally getting it, that they were meant to be together and they would make a family. _How_ they made it didn't matter so much as the fact they'd make it.

In spite of the fact that every eye in the restaurant turned to him as he got out of his chair and circled around to Rose and got down on one knee, Emmett was only aware of Rosalie. He put his hand in his pocket and then removed it, clutching at the object he had hidden there earlier.

He held out the ring nervously, his huge palm dwarfing it. "My Dad gave this to my Mom on the day he asked her to marry him. He promised her that he'd love her forever, and that he'd be true and faithful every day of his life," he said quietly. "And he did, he loved her until the day he died. That's how I love you, Rose. I'll love you until I take my last breath. So I hope you don't mind a hand-me-down ring, but I think this ring is special because the promises made when it was given were never broken. And I'll never break my promises to you, either." He swallowed hard. "So...will you? Marry me, I mean? Because that's the only thing that matters in this world, having you and making you happy."

Rose took a deep breath. "Like a girl could resist a proposal like that," she whispered and cradled his face in her hands before placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Yes, I'll marry you. I'll love you until my last breath, too. So I'll be proud to wear a hand-me-down ring, because every time I look at it, I'll be reminded that sometimes people keep promises and forever really means forever."

He pulled her into his arms, hardly aware of the applause of the other diners. He buried his face in her hair, fighting the urge to cry. They were – finally – together and creating the future they deserved. With each other. Forever.


	19. Chapter 18: Bet You Won't

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

Author's Notes: I'm really trying to get several stories finished up. Sorry it's taken so long but here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 18: Bet You Won't**

Emmet swallowed hard as they pulled up into the Whitlock's driveway. This was crunch time. Even though their news would come as a surprise to absolutely no one, Jasper Whitlock was not a man to be taken lightly. His stink eye rivaled that of Edward Cullen and that was no lie. If Jasper wanted to make this uncomfortable then it would damn well _be_ uncomfortable.

Rose, who didn't seem nervous at all, kept looking at the ring on her finger and giving a goofy smile. Of course, Emmett couldn't give her too much shit about it, because he had the same goofy grin on his own face. He opened her door, knowing full well that Mr. Whitlock was probably watching them.

Rose walked right in and yelled, "It's me!"

None of the other kids were home, but Jasper and Alice were waiting for them in the kitchen. Alice's eyes snapped right to Rose's left hand and she smiled slowly. Jasper took a moment longer to make the same observation because he was so busy giving Emmett a look that made it clear he'd better not have any intentions of hurting Rosalie.

Since Emmett wanted nothing more than to give Rose the world, he didn't think he had anything to worry about on that account. "Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock," he murmured. Though he'd known them for years and they had long ago become Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, this occasion called for a bit more formality.

"Emmett," Jasper said in return, giving a nod of his head. "I assume you two have something to tell us?" Jasper's tone was very neutral and for a moment, that threw Emmett. Then he saw the glint of laughter in Mr. Whitlock's eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've asked Rose to marry me," he confirmed, holding up her left hand. "And she's said yes."

Alice squealed and sort of hopped toward Rose and Emmett and somehow managed to hug them both at the same time. "I'm so happy for both of you," Alice said, wiping at a tear on her cheek. "God, it took you two long enough." Emmett shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. Alice looked at Rose and said, "So...do you think you made him suffer long enough now?"

Rose shot him a look and grinned. "Yeah, I guess I can cut him some slack now."

"Thank goodness!" Alice said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I didn't think we'd_ ever_ get to plan this wedding. You sure kept us waiting long enough."

They all burst into laughter and Jasper gave Emmett a hearty handshake and a loud clap on the back. "Well, how about we call Bella and Edward and have the of them over for a little celebration drink?" Jasper suggested.

Alice was already picking up the phone, beaming at the young couple.

**~~~~TAOP~~~~**

The men were sitting on the back porch nursing some beers while the women were clustered around the dining room table perusing bridal magazines that Alice and Bella both just _happened_ to have around the house. Bella was free to do so because Jake had volunteered to keep an eye on Dani. Apparently, Dani hadn't been at all happy about that arrangement and Emmett pitied Jake at the moment.

"So...what're your plans, son?" Jasper asked. "Big wedding, tiny wedding? When?"

"You'd best ask Rosie about that," Emmett said with a shrug. "As long as it involves me getting married to her, I don't give a damn about the details."

Edward snorted and nudged Jasper. "Listen to him; he just might make good husband material after all." He laughed loudly. "Just shut up and do as you're told!"

Emmett shot Edward the finger, which was promptly returned. Then the sliding glass door opened and Masen sauntered out onto the porch, a cold beer in his hand. "Save me, please," he said melodramatically. "They're talking swatches and cakes and..." He looked down at his crotch. "I swear I felt my balls start to shrivel up."

"That's pretty serious since they were the size of raisins to begin with," Edward quipped.

"Bite me in my big, humongous balls," Masen returned. Then he gave Emmett a swift hug when the young man stood up to accept his uncle's congratulations. "So...you finally convinced her you were worthy, huh?" 

"It took some doing," Emmett admitted with a grin. "But it's all good. I got the girl and the girl's got the ring."

They both sat down and Jasper reached into the little refrigerator they kept on the porch and withdrew four more beers. "So Emmett here was just telling us how he's letting Rose make all the decisions about the wedding."

"Rookie mistake," Masen said.

"Yeah, like you don't ask 'how high' when Alyssa says jump, right?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Ah hell no, I sure do," Masen admitted. "But if you don't give some input on the wedding, she'll start thinking you don't care. Then she's going to start brooding about it and the next thing you know, you're trying to dig your way out of a hole you didn't know you'd fallen into. Best avoid that trap if you can," Masen advised. He tipped his beer bottle toward Emmett. "They key is to get involved in one thing, and in a big way. Make your opinions very definite, give some input, and make some decisions on that one thing. Then she'll see you care, without you having to do a bunch of other wedding stuff."

"Actually," Jasper said in a tone of surprise. "It's not bad advice."

Edward put a hand over his heart. "You know, as much as it pains me to admit it, raisin-nuts here is right...for once."

"I'll remember that," Emmett said.

"So, any decisions made yet?" Masen asked.

"We're getting married," Emmett replied with a smirk. "That's about as far as we've gotten. Oh...and I want to buy a house as soon as possible."

"What about your lease?" Edward asked.

"I actually sub-let it, and it's coming up for renewal in five months. I thought I'd renew it, but this changes things. I've got some money saved up and we don't want anything fancy," Emmett said with a shrug. "So I figure me and Rose'll start looking soon."

"Any reason there's a big hurry?" Masen asked curiously.

Emmett looked down at his hands and looked a little embarrassed. "Well, we want to start a family right away." He looked up at the men. "I actually even started getting information on adoption."

The three men paused for a moment and then Edward said brightly, "Well this calls for a toast! To the next generation of James hellions!" He gave Emmett a wink. "May they keep you as frazzled as you all have me."

Four beer bottles clinked together.

**~~~TAOP~~~**

Three weeks later and Emmett and Rosalie were walking around the ballroom at a hotel. "As you can see, the French doors all open out into the gardens," the wedding coordinator was saying. Emmett thought it all looked a bit too fancy for their usual crowd, but he could tell that Rosalie was entranced. That was good enough for him.

"What do you think Rosie?" he asked softly.

"It's...perfect," she said quietly. "It's just like I've always dreamed." She looked out at the gardens again. "They're beautiful, like a fairy tale."

"Okay," Emmett said with a nod. "Now we need to decide when," he added and nodded toward Rosalie.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a June bride," Rosalie admitted.

Emmett blew out a breath. That was ten months away, a lifetime. But the look on her face told him that it meant a lot to her. Rosalie had missed out on a lot of things, especially before she came to live with Jasper and Alice. Her childhood had been messed up and life had knocked her down a few times. The wedding of her dreams, still well within their means, was something he could actually give her. Between the Whitlocks and the Cullens, they had come up with a budget that worked. If he had to wait ten months to give Rosalie her perfect wedding, then that's what he would do.

"Sounds like a plan," he said and Rosalie gave him a blinding smile and threw herself into his arms.

"You sure?" she asked quietly. "I know you probably didn't want to wait that long."

He brushed back her hair. "As long as I have you, then I'm good." He looked at the wedding coordinator, who just happened to be a friend of Alice's. "So...this place got any openings in June?"

She looked at the clipboard and gave them a wide smile. "Why yes they do."

"Good," Emmett said with a nod. "June it is."

** ~~~~TAOP~~~~**

Emmett showed up at Mac's Place and ordered a coke and two sandwiches. He was in uniform and on his lunch break. "So what brings you to my humble little establishment today?" Edward asked as he watched Emmett devour his sandwich, fries, beans and start in on the second sandwich.

"That obvious, huh?" Emmett asked ruefully.

Edward laughed and nodded. "Let's just say I've learned something about observation from your mother."

Emmett pushed away the remains of the second sandwich and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Well, the thing is, I've got something to ask you."

"Ask away," Edward said.

"And before I do, you should know I've already talked to Seth and Sam and Jake about it."

"Now you're scaring me," Edward joked.

Blowing out a breath, Emmett put his hand on the back of his neck. "Well, you know about the wedding and all."

"Obviously," Edward teased.

"Okay, yeah, stupid comment," Emmett conceded. "Well, I talked to my brothers and we're all in agreement and the upshot is that I'd like _you_ to be my best man."

Edward just blinked at him for a moment. "Me?" He seemed dazed.

"Yeah, you," Emmett replied, pointing at Edward for emphasis. "Seth would make a great best man, of course, but he understands where I'm coming from. Besides, if I ask him, then Jake'll get all bent of shape jealous and Sam will sulk and things will just generally get tense."

"Your brothers are old enough to understand why you'd ask Seth," Edward scolded. "There'd be no jealousy involved."

"Yeah well, Seth understands why I'm asking you," Emmett said. "You're Pops, no more need be said." He shrugged, obviously uncomfortable. "You've been there for all of us since day one and I just figured...well, I mean...if my Dad was alive I'd ask him same as I'm asking you. And you've been...well, you know..."

Edward Cullen found himself blinking rapidly, trying to keep from crying like a hormonal teenage girl in the middle of his bar, which would lead to an eternity of brutal teasing. So he bit his lip and nodded thoughtfully, pretending to wipe off the bar for a long moment. Then he looked up at Emmett when he knew he'd gotten himself composed and nodded again. "I'd be...well, fuck, I'd be honored, Emmett."

Emmett heaved a sigh of relief. "Whew," he said. "That's awesome." Then he grinned at Edward. "And thanks for getting it under control, man. Sam bet me ten bucks you'd cry like a pussy and I told him no, that you were too fucking cool for that."

"Oh he's gonna pay for that insult," Edward promised.

"Well it's already cost him ten bucks," Emmett agreed with a smirk.

Edward grinned. "Oh, I think he's gonna find that the price is higher than he expected," he promised with gleeful, dark humor.


	20. Chapter 19: Let's Make a Deal

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 19: Let's Make a Deal**

Emmett stood back and looked at the house with a great deal of satisfaction. Yes, it needed some hard work. He was fairly certain that Rose would want to pull up the carpet and put in hardwood floors. He and Pops and his brothers could do that. At least he was pretty sure they could. It would definitely have to be repainted both inside and out. He also wanted to pull out the kitchen cabinets and replace them with something more up-to-date.

But the basics were all there. Huge fenced yard, just waiting for kids to run around in it and yell their heads off all day long. A nice climbing tree in the back yard that Emmett could picture holding a tree house. Four bedrooms, all of them a nice size, not to mention a master bedroom that boasted a remodeled bathroom and two walk-in closets. The house had a lot of potential; it had just been allowed to become run down over the pas t few years. But he and Rose could build a life here, raise a family.

Now he just had to get Rose's approval and then he would put in a bid.

** ~~TAOP~~**

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, putting her hands over Emmett's, which covered her eyes.

"It's a surprise," he chided. "Quit trying to peek."

"I'm not!" she protested.

"Bull shit," he countered and his hands flattened more firmly over her eyes.

"Okay," she sighed. Emmett had parked on the side of a street in a residential neighborhood and then walked her from the car to their unknown destination. He was practically vibrating with excitement and she wondered what in the hell he was up to this time.

Finally, they came to a stop and Emmett pulled his hands away from her face. Rose blinked at the sudden influx of light. Then she blinked again. Immediately, she saw the house as Emmett saw it. Fixed up, freshly painted, a couple of kids running around the well-tended yard, perhaps a grill sending wafts of smoke into the air on a summer's night.

She turned to him. "How many bedrooms?"

"Four," he replied. "One for us...and maybe one for each of the kids?"

"So you want three kids?" she asked with a smirk.

"I want however many kids you want, but yeah, I wouldn't mind two or three of them running around and making us crazy," he replied as he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't want to wait to start our family," Rose said suddenly. "Will you mind becoming a father soon after we get married?" She stared up at him, still wondering what he saw in her that made him love her so much.

"Well..." Her heart sank. "Could we at least wait until we get back from the honeymoon?" he teased. Rose threw her arms around him and screamed with happiness.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, we can!"

They stood back and looked at what they knew would soon be their home. "I figure I'll move in as soon as I can and start fixing the place up."

"What needs to be done?" Rose asked, her eyes greedily taking in the modest house.

"Pretty much everything," Emmett admitted. "But it's in our price range and it's bigger and has more potential than anything else we've seen that we can actually afford." He looked around. "The neighborhood's nice; lots of families, even a few cops live around. The schools are good and everything we need is less than twenty minutes away at most."

"You've done your homework," Rose praised. "Now, I want to see inside."

"Well, in just about five minutes you can. The realtor will be here soon and she'll give us both the tour," Emmett said.

"I love you," Rose whispered. "And I love our house."

** ~~TAOP~~**

"So I just want you to take a look at it with the inspector there and give me your gut reaction to it," Emmett explained as Pops drove through the prospective neighborhood.

"Okay," Pops agreed. "But the most important thing is to get an inspector you trust," Pops said. "Do you trust this guy?"

"Oh yeah, one of my buddies used him a few months ago," Emmett replied. "He's fairly new to the area but he's been doing this about ten years so yeah...I trust him."

"Good enough," Pops said.

"It's right here," Emmett said excitedly. "The yellow house on the left."

"Keep your britches on," Pops teased.

Emmett was already reaching for the door handle while Edward turned off the car. Another vehicle was in the driveway and Emmett was already shaking a man's hand when Edward was exiting his car. Edward approached the pair and Emmett turned toward him.

"This is my Pops," Emmett began. "Edward-"

"Cullen," the inspector said with a wide grin. "As I live and breathe!"

"Hennessey?" Edward asked. "Holy shit, it is you!"

"Small world, huh?" the man said. He clapped Pops on the back while Emmett looked on. "We go way back, Cullen and me."

"Emmett," Edward said. "This is Jameson Hennessey. We did our first tours in Iraq together."

Jameson looked from Emmett to Edward. "Now I don't remember you being married or having kids, Cullen," he said, looking confused.

Emmett smiled. "He married my mom a while back and she already had four of us."

"Four?" Hennessey asked and gave a low whistle.

"Well, five now," Edward explained. "Four boys and now a little girl." His smile was broad and his expression proud. "Emmett's the oldest."

Hennessey studied Emmett for a moment. "Emmett _James_, you said?"

"Yes sir," Emmett replied.

Jameson scratched at his chin for a moment. "You look kinda familiar, son." He paused. "You wouldn't be kin to a Mac James, would you?"

Emmett looked surprised for a moment. "Yes sir, I would. He was my father."

Jameson paused and then nodded. "I hadn't heard," he said. "What happened?"

"IED back in 2006," Emmett explained succinctly.

"Now that's a damned shame. He was a good guy, your dad," Jameson said and then looked at Edward. "But I guess you could have done worse than end up with Cullen here."

"Thanks," Edward said dryly. "Since when did you become a housing inspector?"

Jameson laughed. "Oh hell, the wife told me ten years ago that I was too old to play soldier anymore. About six months ago we got a new grandbaby and since my daughter settled here we thought we'd move closer to help out when we could."

"You're a grandfather?" Edward asked with a hoot of laughter.

Jameson gave him a wry look. "Well, the boy here said he's settling down. So it might not be that long before you're in a similar boat," he pointed out.

Edward stopped laughing. Emmett started.

"And we plan to have kids right away," Emmett said with a grin.

"Let's go have a look at that house," Edward muttered.

** ~~TAOP~~**

Edward turned from perusing his image in the mirror. Bella had come into the bedroom to put away some laundry. He turned to her. "Do I look old to you?"

"What?" she looked at him in surprise.

"Do I look old to you?" he asked again.

"What brought that on?" she said as she moved close enough to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Something Hennessey said," Edward grumbled. He had told her about running into his old buddy and the coincidence of him having known Mac.

"What did he say?"

"He's a grandfather now, did I mention that?" Edward asked, still frowning at his reflection in the mirror.

"Yes."

"And he mentioned the fact that with Emmett getting married and all, that it might not be long before..." He looked at Bella. "Well, before we're grandparents."

Bella looked startled for a moment. "Oh my," she said softly. Then she laughed, shaking her head. "I suppose that's true."

"Doesn't that freak you out just a little?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"No, not really," she said.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"Let me ask you this," Bella said softly, smiling up at him. "Do you_feel_ old?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Well no," he finally said. "I'm happier than I've ever been." He smiled and cradled her face in his hands. "And that's because of you and the kids I know." Then he turned back to the mirror. "But there is some grey there now."

"It makes you look distinguished," Bella countered.

"That's what women say when they don't want to tell their husband that they're getting old," Edward complained.

Bella sighed and then slipped out of his arms. Edward pouted for a moment but his expression brightened when all Bella did was go to the bedroom door and lock it. She turned back to him, already unbuttoning her blouse. "Well, let's just put that theory to the test, shall we?"

"How are we gonna do that?" Edward asked in a husky voice.

"You make love to me, and I'll tell you if you're getting old," Bella explained as she slipped her jeans down her thighs. "Sound like a deal?"

Edward's voice was muffled because he was dragging his tee-shirt over his head. "Deal!"

**~~TAOP~~**

"So the inspector said the house is good to go?" Rose asked with excitement.

"It's in great shape, all things considered," Emmett told her. "All the big stuff is in good condition – the roof, the heating and air. It needs some updating, but mostly just cosmetic stuff. And we'll have to buy some appliances, but I think we can manage."

Rose squealed with delight and he swung her around in his arms. When he put her back on her feet, he leaned down to kiss her. "In just seven short months, you'll be Mrs. James," he said quietly. "I can't believe it."

"I can," Rose said. "You've chased after me long enough."

"Hey, I know a good thing when I see it," Emmett explained. "And I wasn't about to let the best thing in my life slip away."

They kissed again and finally Rose pulled away, prompting a groan of protest from Emmett. "Wait," she chided. "More kissing later, but first I want to tell you who I talked to today."

"How long do we have to talk before we can start kissing and taking off clothes?" Emmett complained.

"The longer you argue, the longer I'll talk," Rosalie threatened. That shut him up. "Good," she said. "Okay, so I talked to your Uncle Will and Uncle Josh today." Emmett just gave her a puzzled look. "And your Uncle Josh said that he's got some connections if we decide to do an international adoption."

"Awesome!" Emmett said, leaning in for another kiss. Rose put her hands on his chest.

"Hold it there, horn dog," Rose said. "That's not the best part."

His lips hovered a few scant inches above hers. "What's the best part?" And his lips puckered in readiness for a kiss.

She put her hand on his mouth. "And the best part is that your uncles want to give us a wedding gift."

"Okay," Emmett said slowly. "What is it? A place setting or something?" Rose had been talking about place settings lately and it was on his mind. Kind of. Mostly because he didn't really care about dishes or silverware or anything like that, but he was trying to pretend to be interested for Rose's sake.

"Well," Rose said. "They offered to pay for the cost of the adoption if we'll let them. It can cost a lot...up to $40,000 in some cases." 

Emmett blanched. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, holy shit indeed," Rose agreed. "But..." She shrugged. "They've offered to help us – both in connections and financially."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told him I'd check with you," Rose said.

"Well let's call them back and tell them we accept," Emmett urged her. "Tell them we'll name the kid after them!" He picked her up again. "We're gonna have a kid, Rose!"


	21. Chapter 20: Those Four Important Words

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 20: Those Four Important Words**

Rose stood back with satisfaction as she stared at the sage green walls. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and she settled back against him with a tired sigh. "We finished," she said.

"Looks great, babe," Emmett murmured, placing a tender kiss on her ear. "Any kid will be lucky to have this room." He smiled tenderly. "Do you realize that our kid could already be born? He or she could just be waiting for us to find them," he added in a tone of wonder. "Our son or daughter could already exist..."

She turned in his embrace and he smiled when he saw the smudge of green paint on her cheek. "We'll have a good life, don't you think?"

"Nah," he shook his head.

She looked indignant and he laughed. Then he kissed the tip of her nose. "We'll have a _great_ life," he corrected. "God, you're so easy..."

"Are you trying to pick a fight a week before our wedding?" she asked as she began tugging at the button on his jeans.

"God no," he moaned as her hand slipped down into his boxers. "I'm not stupid."

"All evidence to the contrary, of course," Rose pointed out dryly.

"Hey, I was smart...enough...to love...you," he panted.

"True," Rose allowed, pushing his jeans and boxers down his hips. She sank to her knees and his legs started shaking when her tongue ran up his suddenly hard length. "Hmmm...I think you're the one who's easy," she mocked. And gave him another lick for good measure.

"Rose?" Emmett asked. "Here?"

"I've heard you should...you know...initiate every room of a new house," Rose said before cupping his balls.

"I'm totally on board with that plan," Emmett said as he fell to the floor and took her completely down with him.

Rose laughed when he couldn't quite get her bra undone. Emmett grunted when she ripped his tee-shirt as she tugged it off his shoulders. They both moaned when he thrust up into her as she straddled him right there on the floor. He would have embarrassed at how quickly he had come if Rose hadn't already yelled. Twice.

When she finally collapsed beside him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. They stared up at the soothing green walls. He brushed his hands over her arm and breathed deeply, taking in her scent mingled with that of the fresh paint. It was the smell of home – _their_ home.

"Babe?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she murmured sleepily.

"Not to break the mood...but I think I have a paint brush up my ass."

**~~TAOP~~**

Emmett adjusted the tie. Again. He tugged at his collar. Again. He shrugged his huge shoulders in the tuxedo jacket. Again. Seth came to stand beside him. "Gotta get a hold of your nerves, buddy," Seth advised quietly.

"I'm not nervous," Emmett muttered as he tugged at his collar.

"Okay," Seth said amiably. "Sure you aren't."

Jake snorted from behind them. "Maybe someone should have the birds and bees talk with Em so he's not all nervous about doing the dirty deed tonight."

Emmett whipped around and was prepared to knock Jake upside his head when Pops walked in and stepped between them. "Jake," he said with a warning look.

Jake snorted again. "Not my fault that Emmett's about to pee himself," he said with a grin.

"You're not helping matters," Pops chided.

"Not my job to help," Jake replied. "I'm the _little_ brother. It's my job to be a pain in the ass. I'm just doing my job."

"Your mother wouldn't like to hear you swearing so much," Pops reminded him.

Jake pretended indifference but he looked a little worried. It was Emmett's turn to snort. "Now who's ready to pee their pants?" he mocked.

"Shut up," Jake shot back.

Seth shook his head and put his hands up. "Now boys, let's play nice," he asked.

"He started it," Emmett and Jake said together.

Pops laughed and Seth just sighed.

At that moment, Bella opened the door to the small room and she looked at the handsome males assembled there. At her side was Sam, who had been helping her with Dani. Dani was now safely being watched over by her Aunt Alyssa, with Alice running back up. With Dani, there always needed to be a back up. "Oh my," Bella breathed, tears springing to her eyes. "You all look so..." She sighed and put her hand over her heart. "It's too much handsomeness for one room," she teased with a little smile.

"Aw, Mom," Emmett said, turning bright red.

"Mom, Em needs you to tell him all about S-E-X and what he should expect tonight. He's a little nervous and he-"

"That's enough," Bella said softly, but that was all it took. Jake shut his mouth and sat down on the small sofa, his ears flushing darkly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Bella gave Jake's hair a ruffle on her way to Emmett, just to let him know that all was forgiven. She came to a halt in front of her oldest son and tilted her head to study him. "Well now, don't you look...like your father," she finished quietly. She brushed at his jacket, smoothing her hands over his broad shoulders. "He would have been very happy to see _you_ so happy," she said with a shaky smile. "I can't believe you're getting married. It seems just yesterday you were biting your little brother on the foot." Emmett groaned at that reference, but Bella just smiled more widely. She turned to her husband and reached for him as she reached for Emmett's hand as well, linking the past and the present and the future with her touch. "What do you think, Edward? Will they be as happy as we've been?"

"Don't see how that's possible," Edward replied in a choked voice. "But I think they'll give us a run for the money."

"You guys aren't gonna _cry_, are you?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Oh hush," Bella said with a little sniff. "My oldest son is getting married. I'm allowed to cry a few ladylike tears."

"Yeah, but Pops is a _man_," Jake said, hero worship evident in his voice.

"You'll understand one day," Edward promised Jake.

"Nope," Jake answered with a definitive shake of his head. "I'm never gonna cry."

"Okay, Jake," Bella said with a little wink. "I'll remind of you that boast one day."

Seth stepped up and glanced at his watch. "It's time," he announced quietly. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "They'll be waiting to seat you and Aunt Alice."

Bella nodded and pressed her lips together. "All right," she said, and she turned. But then she stopped and turned back to Emmett. She kissed his cheek. "You're a good man, Emmett James," she said. "You'll be a good husband to Rose and a wonderful father to any children you might have. You've had two very good examples of the best of both those roles. I have faith in you. I love you, Emmett, and I'm so very proud of the man you've become."

Then she hugged him close one more time and hurried out of the room.

The rest of them were silent for a long moment. "Wow," Sam said. "Mom sure knows how to make an exit."

They all laughed, and the tension was broken.

**~~TAOP~~**

Emmett leaned down to kiss his wife, daring to slip her a little bit of tongue even though everyone they knew and loved was watching them. He felt Rose return the favor and then close her lips to place a chaste, bride appropriate kiss on his mouth. He laughed against her lips, conceding defeat. They turned to their guests, each of them grinning widely.

What started out as hesitant applause as the chaplain introduced them soon turned to a raucous, rowdy show of approval. Emmett gave a fist pump as he escorted his new wife back down the aisle. Bella leaned into Edward's side as he offered her his arm and sighed happily, wiping away her tears. He leaned in close and whispered, "You've raised a very fine son, Mrs. Cullen."

"I couldn't have done it without you, you know," she replied, which might have been why Edward's eyes were suspiciously shiny as he walked with his wife behind the newly married couple.

**~~TAOP~~**

Emmett stood up and lightly tapped his glass. Every guest fell silent and all eyes turned toward the groom. He smiled broadly. "First, I'd like to thank Mom and Pops for...well, for everything." Edward and Bella nodded and then she kissed her husband's cheek and whispered something in his ear that had him swallowing hard.

Emmett turned to his brothers. "To Seth, who kept me sane while I tried to keep my siblings in line." Seth raised his glass in acknowledgement. "To Sam, who's the only bona fide genius I'll ever meet in my life." Sam rolled his eyes. "And to Jakey...excuse me, _Jake_, who's always been there to make me grateful that I'm the oldest and therefore his boss." Seth and Sam hooted with laughter. The crowd joined in and Jake's innate good humor allowed him to appreciate Emmett's jest. Emmett then looked at Dani, who was wearing quite a bit of frosting on her face. And her dress. And in her hair. She grinned at her brother. "And of course, I have to say I love you to my own little speed demon."

Dani just beamed and returned to eating her cake.

Finally, Emmett turned to Rose and raised his glass. "But most of all, I want to thank my beautiful, beautiful wife for finally making me the happiest guy in the world. It took us a long time, baby, but it was worth every second." He leaned down and kissed her and the crowd "Ahh-ed" at his gesture. Then he straightened. "Before I forget, I want to tell her the four most important words in the world on this most momentous of days." He saw bewilderment flash across her beautiful face. "Remember when you told me it would never happen? That you and me would never be you and me? And I said we would?" Rose blushed and laughed. He kissed her again.

Emmett took a sip of champagne and shrugged. "I just want to remind you..." Rose looked at him curiously. Emmett grinned. "I told you so."


	22. Chapter 21: A Hand in the Dark

I don't own these characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrow them. No humans are permanently harmed through my actions, though I do confess to harassing, annoying, torturing, and exasperating them – just because it's fun. I make no money from my little stories, sad day. I only play in the sandbox, I didn't build it.

**Chapter 21: A Hand in the Dark**

"_Hope is faith holding out its hand in the dark." ~George Iles_

When they returned from their honeymoon, Rose and Emmett fell into a happy and satisfying routine. They continued to work on their home as their budget and time allowed. Rose discovered that she had a knack for decorating, and the little house was soon a warm and inviting haven for all who entered. Emmett found a great deal of pride in his work, though no one could ever say the job was easy. Rose felt the same way about her job, putting in long hours and often enduring frustrating situations in which there was no happy solution. Even they were surprised at how much joy their marriage had brought them. It had been a long and winding road, but the journey had been well worth it.

Still, they knew something was missing. Or rather, someone.

They had put their names on all the adoption lists they could find. They had discussed becoming foster parents, but Emmett finally told Rose that he was afraid he would become too attached to a child and then be heartbroken if that child had to go back to their family. He wanted a forever child, a son or daughter he could raise as his own.

They tried to be patient, but sometimes it was difficult. Then, on the evening of their second anniversary, Emmett's Uncle Josh called them. "Happy anniversary," he said and Rose laughed.

"How can you remember that?" she asked. "I'm not even sure Em remembers."

"Oh, he remembers," Josh promised. "I can pretty much guarantee you that."

"Yes, well, we'll see," Rose replied. "And as much as I appreciate the good wishes, why do I feel like you have an ulterior motive?" she teased.

"Because I have an ulterior motive," Josh replied promptly.

"Just tell the girl!" she heard Will yell out in the background.

"Excuse me," Josh retorted. "Private conversation here."

"Don't make me pick up on the extension," Will threatened.

"All right you two," Rose said with a laugh. "Spill it."

"Well, I don't want you to get your hopes up, but you know how I've been kind of putting the word out about you and Emmett wanting to adopt?" Josh asked.

Rose tried very hard to quell the surge of excitement she felt rising up inside of her. They had been down this road before and every time they had been disappointed. Something always happened, coming between them and their dream. It would be silly to let herself hope for too much too soon. Still, the feeling tingled within her. Hope, which had been more difficult to come by and in spite of the face that she told herself to remain cool and calm, insisted on raising its head.

"Yes," she replied cautiously.

"I've heard from a colleague," Josh said. "He was over in China doing some cleft palate work and he was at an orphanage..."

"You're killing me here," Rose muttered.

"Sorry," Josh expelled a sigh. "Anyway, while he was there, a woman came in and delivered a baby. They brought her to the orphanage because her family heard a doctor was there and since the baby was early, they were hoping he could help."

"And did he?" She was trying very hard to remember to breathe.

"Oh yeah," Josh said. "The baby made it, and mom is healthy, but the baby was a girl. The family really wanted a boy, so... Well, the mother-in-law kind of made the decision for the whole family to leave the baby girl in the orphanage." He sighed. "It's still pretty common, actually, especially in the rural areas where they need sons to help them work the land. Daughters aren't of much use, as least as far as they can see."

"How do they expect to get all those sons if no one has daughters?" Rose asked bitterly.

"You're preaching to the choir, kiddo," Josh said. "But we can't change it. All we can do is make things better where we can. And..."

"And?"

"And now there is a baby girl that needs a home now," Josh said. "She's small, since she was early, and she's had some health issues that are mostly resolved now, but since it's hard to place _healthy_ girls here, this little one is pretty much out of luck."

Rose took a deep breath. "No she's not."

Josh laughed. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Matt says this little one is a real sweetie, with tons of personality and spirit. He called her a spitfire, which made me think of you."

"Thanks," Rose said dryly. "I think."

"Anyway, it's very early yet, but I happen to know the woman who runs this orphanage. She does a good job with what she has, and I think she'd be willing to help us negotiate the red tape."

"How long?" Rose asked.

"Well now, we're dealing with governments, so nothing is going to happen overnight," he cautioned. "It's going to take months, if it happens at all. Don't get your hopes up yet, but I think we have reason to be...guardedly optimistic."

"Okay, let me know what we've got to do," Rose said.

"Well first you need to talk it over with Emmett," Josh replied with a laugh.

"I will, but I don't need to," Rose promised.

"All right then, I'll start the ball rolling and begin making the initial inquiries. I've got a friend who's a lawyer and she adopted out of China a few years ago. She's good at what she does, practically a pit bull when she needs to be, and she's willing to do pro bono work on cases like this."

"I don't know what to say," Rose murmured. To her shock, tears threatened. She took a deep, calming breath.

"Say that you'll let me go to China with you when the time comes," Josh suggested. "I want to meet my niece first – before anyone else in the family."

Rose laughed, but the sound was shaky. "Deal."

** ~~TAOP~~**

When Emmett arrived home that night, bearing the appropriate flowers and a modest gift of jewelry, he was excited to see the table set for a romantic dinner. He was a bit disappointed, however, to discover the Rose was still wearing clothes. He offered her the flowers with a wide grin. "Betcha thought I forgot, huh?"

Rose just took the flowers and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, they're beautiful. Sit," she said quietly.

Emmett sat. He watched his wife move around the kitchen with graceful motions that had his palms getting sweaty and his pants getting tight. He knew he would never tire of merely watching her. Then she put dinner on the table, a perfectly done pot roast and potatoes and baby carrots, one of his favorites. He liked the simple, filling meals best and his Rose knew it. Even better, when she sat down, he caught a glimpse of the top of a stocking. Dessert promised to be even better than the dinner, he thought.

Rose, however, seemed quiet...distracted.

Emmett wasn't usually one to worry, but he started now. Why was Rose so quiet? He started to ask her when Rose began to talk at the same time. "You go first," he said, hoping he would get some clue.

"Your Uncle Josh called today," she said suddenly.

"Okay," he said, puzzled.

Rose's eyes flickered up to meet his. "He called about..." Rose smiled shyly. "There's a little girl in an orphanage in China."

Emmett felt his body tense. "And?"

Rose's smile grew. "And he thinks we should try."

"To adopt her?" Emmett asked stupidly, still feeling dazed.

Rosalie nodded and the next thing Emmett knew she was in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what to say. They'd gotten their hopes up before, only to have them obliterated. But this time...this time felt different somehow. He wondered if Rose sensed that too. Then she looked up at him and met his eyes and knew she did.

"A little girl, huh?" he asked.

"A beautiful baby girl, just a few months old," Rose whispered. "And she needs us, maybe almost as much as we need her."

"Then let's find out what we need to do to get our daughter," Emmett said quietly.

**~~TAOP~~**

Emmett James was pacing. Everyone in his family was either watching him pace or joining in on the act. Up and down the terminal waiting area, he paced. The airport was packed, even at that early hour of the morning due to the Thanksgiving holiday. Beside Emmett, Edward Cullen paced too. Behind them were Sam and Jake. Seth was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, but his shoulders were squared and tense, his dark eyes watchful. At his side, Dani was trying to be quiet and still too, but not having nearly as much success.

Bella, Will, Alice and Jasper were huddled in a group, talking quietly. Every now and then, they looked down at a picture Bella held in her hands and then they would start speaking more loudly, with more excitement. Then eventually, their voices would quiet again, only to repeat the process over again. Alice's children were sitting in some chairs, practically bouncing with anticipation. Devon was sitting with them, and almost as bouncy.

If one could have observed the family without the background, one might have guessed that they were in the waiting room of a hospital, anxiously awaiting news. In a way, they were. They were happily looking forward to the arrival of a new family member and the waiting was affecting all of them, albeit in different ways.

"Em," Seth said quietly.

Emmett turned abruptly. So did Edward and Sam and Jake. Bella and Alice and Jasper fell silent. "The plane's landed," Seth said, with a nod toward the arrival board.

Emmett took a deep breath and wiped suddenly sweaty hands on his jeans. "I should have dressed up more," he muttered.

"You look wonderful," Bella observed as she came to stand beside him.

An eternity later, passengers started spilling out into the terminal area where their family members were allowed to wait for them. A group of five or six passed by, but they were not the ones he was looking for. Then he heard the happy shriek of a baby's laughter and he knew...

That was his _daughter _laughing.

A moment later, there was Rose's happy, flushed face. In her arms was a dark haired baby girl, clapping her hands and laughing aloud. He barely registered Josh at her side. Emmett took two steps toward her, unaware of anyone or anything else but his wife and daughter. He stopped, overcome with emotion and unable to complete the distance. He was shaking too much, his broad shoulders trembling visibly.

Rose met him halfway. He hugged them close to him, inhaling Rose's familiar scent and that of their little girl. "Mackenzie," he whispered, saying her name to her for the first time. To his surprise, the baby reached for him immediately, laughing with delight when she touched the stubble on his face.

And right there in front of strangers and loved ones alike, Emmett James cried.


End file.
